The Assassin and the Dolphin
by jabotus
Summary: AU. KakaIru. After a failing to kill his target, Kakashi never expected to find himself drowning in the ocean. Nor did he expect to be rescued by a merman…
1. Prologue

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, others will be mentioned along the way

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship)

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: AU. KakaIru. After a failing to kill his target, Kakashi never expected to find himself drowning in the ocean. Nor did he expect to be rescued by a merman…

'…..' – thoughts

Prologue

Kakashi stared at the icy water crashing against the rocks, the sight and sound ensnaring him into a trance-like state. This was where he did his best thinking. Here, all alone on his favorite outcropping of rock. It hung about four feet above the ocean water at low tide, close enough for him to feel the spray of salt water with every wave. During high tide his rock was completely covered.

Nobody ever came out here at this time of year. In fact, very few people came here period. People liked warm sunny beaches, not depressing, rocky cliffs when they went to the ocean. Kakashi preferred it this way though; the fewer people around, the better.

He didn't know why he found comfort in the waves, but he did. With a tired sigh, he glanced down at the white shell in his hand; a gift from his best friend, Obito. His friend had managed to make a small hole in it and by pulling a string through it, made a necklace out of the shell. A simple and ridiculous gift if one really thought about it, but it had been the first gift anybody had given him after his parents were gone. Then again it was also a gift which only served as a reminder of his failure as a teammate…as a friend.

'It's my fault he's dead. I should have been there. I should have stopped him from going back in.'

With this in mind, Kakashi threw the shell into the ocean. It didn't matter how far he threw it. The shell always came back to him. This was the eighth time he'd thrown it into the sea. All previous seven times when he returned to this rock be it the next day or weeks later, the shell would be here, waiting for him. Absolutely impossible, but still it came back to him. Kakashi didn't really want to know how or why it always came back to this spot. He hated to think his best friend would waste his afterlife watching over him.

Kakashi finally stood up and climbed back to the top of the cliff. A tricky climb, but not for him, another reason he chose this particular spot – not many people could make the climb if they did come to this area. He'd spent enough time here. He had to leave for another mission tonight. This one would take him out of town for a while.

Before he turned his back on it, the young man glimpsed once more at the ocean. Just as he did so he caught sight of a tail splashing the water. His last thought before his mind went over mission details was that he'd never seen a dolphin this close to the shore before.


	2. Chapter 1

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Zabuza x Haku

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship)

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: AU. KakaIru. After a failing to kill his target, Kakashi never expected to find himself drowning in the ocean. Nor did he expect to be rescued by a merman…

'…..' – thoughts

Chapter 1

It was three weeks before Kakashi saw the ocean again. The assignment had taken him inland to get rid of a political wanna-be. He was stirring things up too much for other members of his party and was involved in some illegal activities. In other words, he had dirt on them and threatened to go public if the party didn't support his upcoming campaign. The job was simple; break in, steal the proof, and kill the man while he slept next to his lover. Hypocrite. Kakashi left the woman alive. He didn't just kill anybody. Yes, she was having an affair, but bad taste in lovers was not a crime, not like being involved in drug trafficking. His wife wouldn't be so upset over his death after hearing who called the police. He saved her the trouble of killing him herself.

After some much needed sleep, he could never sleep on planes, and a hot meal, Kakashi found himself walking the familiar path to the ocean from his home practically on the ocean in New Hampshire. Though he didn't really enjoy his chosen profession, it paid better than any other job he might get outside of the marines. After Obito died, he couldn't be a part of that group any longer. He finished his contract and quit. And then had no idea what to do with his life. Quite by accident, he stumbled over a career choice, if killing people for money could be called a career, through an old acquaintance. Zabuza had been more Obito's friend than his, but Zabuza introduced him to the right people and now here he was; an assassin with more money than he knew what to do with. He had no family or real friends to spend it on. Not anymore. Even though Haku insisted they were friends, Kakashi and Zabuza really couldn't stand being around each other more than necessary. He really didn't know what the boy saw in Zabuza. However, whenever he was in New York, he would meet with Haku in a coffee shop to 'catch up.'

Kakashi let his mind drift to the strange afternoon he had. On his way home, he had run into some slight trouble. Orochimaru's men had picked him up at the airport. To avoid a scene he had gone with them to their car and met with Orochimaru himself, his pet snake wrapped around his arm. He handed Kakashi a file.

"I need you to kill this man for me." Kakashi glimpsed through the file. Nice looking guy, clean shaven, dark hair. He was a doctorate student at New York University, working in war history.

"Why? He looks clean." Kakashi replied after scanning the information.

"Because he is in my way. Why do you need a reason if the money is good?"

"I don't kill innocent people."

"He's far from innocent."

"Why don't you have one of your men do it?"

"Because I need it done quietly. These oafs lack your finesse."

"No."

"I'll pay double your usual fee."

"You must really want him dead. What did he do to you?" Orochimaru was becoming frustrated and angry. Kakashi kept a smile from crossing his features. In the mafia, Orochimaru was nothing…so far. His ambition may help him to succeed, but without knowledge of whom this young man he wanted dead was, Kakashi would stay out of it. He could very well be the son of someone higher up in the mafia. Kakashi had no plans of making enemies there.

"I think you've wasted enough of my time. Until you tell me who he really is, I won't touch the guy." Kakashi moved to get out of the car.

"Wait. I'll tell you. He's nobody. We can't find any records on him. No real birth certificate, no family, nothing. He just showed up one day to attend NYU six years ago."

"Is he a foreigner?" The glare he received indicated that had been checked into.

"He's an American, but his papers were forged."

"So what is he hiding?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I want him gone."

"Sounds personal. Mind telling me why?"

"He's dating Mr. Yamanaka's daughter." Kakashi glanced at the man to see if he was serious. Then he couldn't help the snicker from escaping his throat. Another glare.

"So he's dating Miss Ino Yamanaka. That hardly makes him a criminal. I think you're jealous and I won't be involving myself in a petty high school rivalry."

"She is my future wife. That is hardly a 'petty high school rivalry.' "

"You proposed?"

"I was going to, but then she started dating this freak. He's nobody! He will ruin her life."

"I'm sure if he causes her any trouble, her daddy will take care of the problem."

"Mr. Yamanaka is as blinded as she is when it comes to him!"

"Ah. I see."

"What do you see?"

"Mr. Yamanaka has only a single daughter. His… business will fall apart without a male heir to take over it so it will fall to his son-in-law. Am I correct?"

"So what if it does?"

"Do you even like this girl? I doubt it. If you marry her, you will be Mr. Yamanaka's heir. Once her old man dies, maybe a trip down the stairs and the business is yours. You won't need her around any longer either. I'm afraid I must turn you down. I can't get involved in mafia affairs. It's bad for my business."

"I think you will make an exception for me."

"I don't think so, Orochimaru." Kakashi stepped out of the car. Nobody made a move to stop him. The three men who had escorted him to the vehicle slid inside and he watched it drive away.

Kakashi took a deep breath of the salty air and ran a hand through his unkempt hair. He hoped he made the right decision back there. He hated to make an enemy of anybody in the mafia, even if they weren't the head of the pack. Killing Miss Yamanaka's boyfriend could cause him more trouble than having Orochimaru pissed off at him. Oh well, he would do his own research on the young man any way. It would fill up his time until the next assignment. For now, he was going to clear his mind and relax. Maybe his shell had failed to come back to him this time.

The salty air was cold but fresh as he neared the shore a few days later. Early December was too cold for most people to come to the beach, so Kakashi wasn't surprised to see nobody walking along the beach some 1200 yards away from the rocky cliffs he was heading for. It would be a few more months before people returned to the beach, but when they did, he would loose his solitude for the most part.

Though he would be too far away from the beach for their noise to reach him over the sound of crashing waves, he could still see them from his rock. It made his solitude that much worse. He didn't like being alone – who did? But he didn't have any family and as for making any friends, most people once they saw him couldn't even look him in the eye. It wasn't that he was hideously ugly or anything; it wasn't even the peculiar scar that started above his left eyebrow and went in a fairly straight line halfway down his cheek. No, it was the left eye itself that disconcerted people. Where all other people had white, his left eye was blood red instead. Add the scar and he made a rather intimidating figure or so he was told. At least it gave him some respect in his job, where in every day life other people shunned him.

The freaky looking eye was the result of a mission gone awry early on in his military career. He had been young and cocky and nearly lost his vision and his marine status. If Obito hadn't been there, Kakashi would have lost his eye completely. Thanks to his friend's quick thinking and knowledge of herbs growing in the rain forest, the eye was saved and Kakashi still had 20/20 vision even if his eye was permanently dyed a red color.

Reaching the cliff, Kakashi easily swung his body over the ledge and climbed down to his favorite spot. He wasn't even there yet and already his mind had wondered off to think of his now deceased friend. Once at the bottom, he stepped over to the edge to take in the view. Eyes trailing to his feet, he truly was not surprised to see his shell had returned yet again. What did surprise him was the bowl of salt water sitting next to it, complete with a swimming clown fish. Perplexed, Kakashi sat down and lifted the bowl up. It was old, very old. The rim was broken off in places and it felt like it had been sitting at the bottom of the ocean for a long time it was so slimy. The small fish swam around in circles, seemingly confused at its small prison.

Kakashi set the bowl down in front of him. The shell was one thing, but a bowl with a fish in it? Somebody had to have put it there for him to find obviously, but why and who? Kakashi could only figure it was somebody who knew he came here. He glanced over towards the beach. He could see a couple walking along the beach and farther down, a man running with a dog at his side. None of them were watching him. He tried to recall seeing anyone unusual staring at him, but he couldn't, though he remembered a few times when he felt like somebody was. A prickling on the back of his neck, but there was never anybody in sight and people always stared at him so he dismissed it. Either this person was really good or using binoculars so as to remain out of his sight. There was also the possibility he became too caught up in his own memories to notice anybody watching. None of the possibilities were comforting. The fish could only mean his watcher wanted him to know he was being stalked. In his line of work, this could not be a good thing so until he found this person or they came forward, he would have to stay away from the ocean.

Sending a longing gaze at the ocean, his only source of comfort these days, he felt a tug inside at the thought of not being able to come here every day. He would have to solve this problem quickly or move yet again. He hated moving, but it kept him from being hunted down. He had only been in Maine for about six months. Two years was as long as he ever stayed in any given location. His last home had been in Florida. Perhaps it was time to go inland, especially if a potential enemy had discovered his hobby.

The more Kakashi thought of leaving, the more upset he became. This was his sanctuary! And now some stranger was invading his little peace in the form of rock and salt water! How dare they break up what little tranquility he had left! When he felt pain in his hand, Kakashi glance down to see he was bleeding…and his shell lay in pieces, some still embedded in his hand. 'Damn it! Well at least, this thing won't ever be returned to me,' he thought bitterly as he plucked broken shell from his hand. Kakashi ripped off a piece of his sleeve and wrapped his hand up. Once he returned home he would clean the wounds and bandage it properly. He was used to dealing with various injuries himself and this was nothing compared to ones he had obtained while on the job.

During this time, the sun had begun to dip below the horizon, its orange and red light reflecting off the water. The beach had emptied of its previous occupants. 'Probably to families and a warm meal,' Kakashi contemplated. He had only an empty home to return to. Well, now he had a fish. Kakashi peered into the bowl again. He didn't have time for pets, even something as simple as a fish. Sometimes assignments kept him away for weeks at a time. A fish couldn't go that long without food. He would have to let it go.

Tucking the bowl under one arm, Kakashi climbed up the rocky cliff. It was more difficult with only one arm which made him wonder how the person got it down there in the first place. At the top, he shifted the bowl to his uninjured hand, and walked down to the beach.

Maybe it was time for another trip to New York City. He could see if he could find out more about the man Orochimaru wanted dead. A few days searching through government internet databases had brought him no information. The guy really did seem to have appeared out of nowhere. He hadn't said anything to Orochimaru about taking the assignment, but simple curiosity and boredom had him searching for more information. If nothing else, he could stop by and say hi to Haku and piss off Zabuza. Then he remembered Haku was a medical student at NYU. Though the chance Haku actually knew young man was slim, but if he was indeed dating the head of the New York mafia's only daughter, Zabuza might know something about him.

Nobody was in sight as Kakashi reached the sand and went down to the water's edge. Glad he had worn his sandals even in this chilly weather, Kakashi waded into the water. Once knee deep he lowered the bowl and watched the clown fish swim out to sea. At least he had an idea of where to go now.

Kakashi glanced up once more at the ocean. The setting sun's light dancing on the rolling surface of the water distorted the view somewhat, but there seemed to be someone out in the water. 'Crazy fool. The water's too cold for swimming unless you're a member of the polar bear club,' Kakashi reflected. His own feet were going numb and he'd only just waded into the water less than a minute ago. His eyes followed the lone figure who seemed to be coming closer to the shore. Then all of a sudden, the figure's arms rose up and began splashing around.

'Is he drowning? A shark attack?' Even as Kakashi realized risking his life for a stranger who was dumb enough to attempt swimming at this time of year was one of the dumbest things he'd ever done in his life, he was already moving into deeper water. Yanking off his sweater so it wouldn't weigh him down, he didn't see the people who had stepped onto the beach. He felt the bullet though.

The impact of the bullet into his left shoulder sent him face first into the water. Somehow Kakashi managed to get a lungful of air before he went under. He was in deep enough water to be completely submerged so he used this to his advantage, possible his only one. The salt stung his wound, but ignoring the pain, Kakashi propelled himself forward. If he lived he could curse himself later for not watching his back…hell for lingering in an area he knew was being watched. He would love to know who was shooting him in the back, but considering his position that would be difficult. More bullets sped through the water around him, but none hit him.

With every stretch of his left arm, pain exploded anew in his ripped shoulder muscles, but he swam forward. Kakashi could hold his breath longer than the average person thanks to his marine training, but not forever. The burning in his chest was almost as bad as in his shoulder before he finally went up for air. Not sure how far away from shore he was or if he was being pursued, he wouldn't take the risk to look. Turns out he didn't need to, as another bullet splashed into the water inches from his head. Then another grazed his arm still in the water. Snatching another gulp of air, he dived back below the surface.

The water really was too cold for swimming. Kakashi would have to get out soon as he was becoming numb all over and not from blood loss though that may be a problem very soon. But if he went to the shore, he would be shot…unless he went to the cliffs. Maybe there was somewhere he could climb up out of the water where they couldn't see him. He'd have to get over there quick though; hypothermia was setting in fast.

Surfacing again, he glanced back at the shore to get his bearings. The cliffs were to the left. There were four men in suits on the beach. He didn't know if they had any guns that could reach him at this distance, but they had stopped shooting for the moment. They knew he had been hit at least once. They probably also had an idea of how cold the water was and knew he couldn't stay in it for much longer. All they had to do was wait for him die. Well, he wasn't ready to die just yet!

Diving back underwater, he swam to the left. His movement became more sluggish by the second. He couldn't feel his fingers or feet any more. He had to be near the cliffs by now. Kakashi went up for air, his teeth chattering as his body shivered in a feeble attempt to increase his body temperature.

The cliffs looked as far away as they had just moments ago. His strength greatly diminished, he stayed above water this time, only to be grabbed by the tide and drawn back. Kakashi would never reach the cliffs. At least the cold numbed the pain in his shoulder. He had to try though. He couldn't die like this. With that last of his strength, Kakashi kicked his feet. His sandals felt like they weighed a ton each. Their weight was slowing him down, but he didn't have time to take them off. Barely noticing his forward movements had ceased, Kakashi then slipped under the surface again. His body stopped shivering; his body temperature was beyond being warmed by this method. He still held his breath though. Why, he wasn't sure. The cold water didn't feel as cold anymore now that he stopped struggling against it. It actually almost felt like he was burning, not freezing.

Everything was beginning to go dark on the edges. Though as the darkness closed around him, his mind registered a grey tail moving past him. His last thought was shark, even as the last thing he felt were two arms wrapping around his chest. Then all senses were lost to the dark.


	3. Chapter 2

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Lee x Sakura, Neji x Sasuke

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship)

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story!!!

'…..' – thoughts

Chapter 2

Iruka swam back and forth in the small pool. Every few turns he glimpsed up to where Sakura knelt by the unconscious human. He was lucky the young woman was home from college for a human holiday called Christmas. Tsunade would spear him alive if he had brought a human to their village. Though many of his people tolerated humans – saving the odd one from a ship wreck if they should come across one – there were still more who feared or abhorred them.

Sakura's family was one of the few who went beyond simple toleration to the point of allowing their daughter to attend a human school on the surface. With an interest in healing, she chose to go to a medical school in hopes of applying human medical knowledge to their own traditional healing methods.

Iruka didn't know much about medicine or healing, but he knew the piece of metal in the human's shoulder had to come out before the bleeding could be stopped properly. Sakura was the only merperson he knew who would have the knowledge and tolerance to help a human.

"Iruka, you're getting me dizzy. Why don't you go help Naruto gather red seaweed?" Unfortunately when he found Sakura, she'd been with her friends including his brother Naruto. They insisted on tagging along and now they all knew his secret. Okay, that might be a stretch. He could say he saw a human get shot and then start to drown so he rescued him. They didn't know he spent hours watching this particular human, did they? Damn, he knew it had been reckless to allow himself to become fascinated with an individual human.

Before he first saw this man five months ago, Iruka had been content to watch any human who came to beach. He found humans in general captivating creatures. They made their lives so complicated and were determined to make nature suit them instead of living in peace within it. They conquered the land, they learned to fly like birds, and they tried to conquer the ocean. He even heard they had managed to go to the moon once, though Iruka didn't know if that was really true or not. Most of the humans who came to the beach came in groups during the day, laughing and playing. Some took naps or ran along the beach. Couples walked hand in hand. In warm weather, they would swim in the ocean. At those times he would come out and walk among them. Nobody took notice of him so caught up in their own activities. It was one of these times, Iruka first saw the silver-haired man.

He had been sitting on a fence bordering the beach from the parking lot listening to music coming from a box a group of teens had brought with them. At least he'd been told it was music. It was nothing like the whale songs he was used to listening to. Iruka was trying to decipher the words of the songs, when he walked by. Iruka was hooked at first sight. Despite his hair color, the man only looked a few older than Iruka himself, who was 23. And he was handsome, the scar only made his features more interesting. The single red eye was something he'd never seen in a human, but it didn't bother him. Iruka had known for some time now that he was attracted to males rather than the opposite sex, but it wasn't the human's good looks that caught his attention. It was the sadness in his eyes. Iruka had never seen anyone look so miserable before.

Intrigued, Iruka followed the man until he disappeared over a cliff of rocks. Fearing the human had jumped to his death, Iruka ran over and peered over the edge only to find the man sitting down on a rock jutting out over the ocean. Even more curious now, Iruka watched him pull out a shell from his pocket. He stared at it a long time before finally throwing it into the ocean. Iruka must have made a noise for the man suddenly looked towards the cliff behind him. He ducked out of sight and waited. The man didn't appear over the edge so Iruka backed away. He went back down to the beach and to the water's edge. From there, he could still see the young man staring into the ocean. Iruka went back into the water after a few more moments. The first thing he did was find the shell he'd seen the man throw. Long after everybody had left the beach, including the silver-haired man, Iruka swam to where the man had been sitting. He put the shell there, wondering why it had been thrown away.

After that day, Iruka came to this beach every day, watching for the scarred man. He didn't come every day and sometimes he would be gone for weeks at a time, but Iruka would nonetheless come by looking for him. When Iruka did see him, he would swim as close as he dared. Iruka didn't want to be caught watching him as he watched the ocean, lost in some mental torment. Iruka wished he was brave enough to approach the other man and talk to him, to comfort him. He looked as lonely as Iruka felt. Yes, Iruka had his little brother, but it wasn't the same thing. And besides Naruto was nearly an adult now. He had even mentioned going to a surface school like Sakura. When that happened, Iruka really would be alone, just like before he had found Naruto abandoned on a beach 17 years ago. No, he would never have the guts to introduce himself to a human and should it ever happen, he would have to lie. Humans who understood and accepted his people were rare finds.

And now…now everything had changed. When he saw those men pull out guns, his heart raced. Sakura had taken a group of them to see an action movie once so he knew what kind of damage guns could do. He couldn't let the silver-haired man die, so he tried to warn him, but he had been too far away to shout and he watched in horror as he fell face first into the water. Iruka had swum to him as fast as he could, but the man was already unconscious. He couldn't take him back to land as the men with guns were still there and he knew the human couldn't take the cold water much longer. His only choice was to take him to the old cave, the playground for his group of friends when they wanted to hide from their parents. Once he had the human out of the water, he wrapped him up in all the pieces of clothes and towels within reach and then went to find Sakura. He knew time was limited what with the human bleeding from the small hole in his shoulder.

This had been about forty minutes ago. He could disappear and let the others handle it, but even so, Naruto would probably bring up his involvement in the rescue. Iruka sank to the bottom of the pool. He was confused and worried about the human.

A flower was suddenly thrust in front of his nose.

"Cheer up Iruka. Sakura said she could fix him up so trust in her abilities," encouraged Lee. Iruka looked at the flower than at Lee.

"People like getting flowers while they're recovering." Iruka, still unsure took the flower.

"I don't think he's the type to appreciate flowers."

"You never know." With that, Lee swam to the surface and pulled himself out of the water to join his girlfriend Sakura.

'That's right. What do I know? Nothing. So the guy is good looking and sad most of the time. That tells me nothing about his personality. Not really.' Iruka wanted to ask Sakura how he was doing, but he'd already asked five times in the last half hour. She couldn't work if he kept distracting her. He could use a distraction though. Where had Naruto and Sasuke gone off to? As he wondered this, something hurtled into his side, shoving him sideways a good six feet.

"Sasuke Teme! You didn't have to shove me into Iruka!" Sasuke only smirked before swimming to the surface. Despite their actions, the two were best friends. They just felt they had to compete over every little thing. Good thing Sasuke liked males. Iruka would hate to see them fight over a girl. For a while though Sasuke had seemed attracted to Naruto, but Naruto had been oblivious and more interested in Sakura than Sasuke. Both had moved on in due time like most teens.

"Sorry Iruka." Naruto looked over him to see if any damage had been done.

"I'm fine, Naruto."

"Sure you are," Naruto said almost knowingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto grinned at him. "You're awful worried about this guy you saved. How did you come across him again?"

Iruka wished he had something more substantial in his hand than a flower he could throw at his adopted brother. "So how much do you think you know?"

"Sasuke and I followed you about a month ago. I was worried about you."

"I've always gone swimming by the coast. What made you worry?"

"You were more mopey than usual and constantly spacing out so I thought I better find out what was going on before it became worse."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Hey, you worry about me all the time. It's only fair."

"But I'm the adult." Naruto hugged him.

"Stop trying to be so responsible all the time. Too much worrying is bad for your health." Iruka returned the hug then pulled back to tousle Naruto's hair.

"When did you grow up?"

"Knock it off Iruka." Naruto said while swatting away Iruka's hand.

"Thank you Naruto."

"You're my brother. No thanks are needed, but…a meal of sea ramen would go a long way."

Iruka laughed. "A short way you mean. Until your stomach growls again."

"I'm a growing merboy. I'm almost as long as Sasuke now."

"In your dreams," said Sasuke sinking to the bottom. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the other teen who only shook his head. "You're so childish." Sasuke deliberately flicked his tail which was the only reason he was longer than Naruto. Only purebred merpeople had tails, such as Iruka and Sasuke. Others like Sakura and Lee's families who had mated with humans had lost their tails over the generations. Instead they had webbed hands and feet as did those who chose to live in the ocean among merpeople such as Naruto. After a few days, they developed these adaptations along with gills.

Sasuke wasn't prejudiced but sometimes when upset about something he would flaunt this fact over Naruto. Naruto would never be as strong a swimmer as his purebred friends and adopted brother because he lacked a tail.

Naruto leaned closer to Iruka. "He's mad Neji left yesterday to visit Hinata and Gaara."

Sasuke scowled, "I'm not mad! Neji can visit his cousin if he wants."

Naruto continued ignoring Sasuke's outburst. "His parents wouldn't let him go because Itachi is coming home." Like Sakura, Itachi too was attending a surface school. Rumor was he had a human girlfriend and was bringing her home to meet the family, thus the reason their parents wouldn't let Sasuke go with his boyfriend.

"I'm not mad, Naruto."

"Right. You're about as mad as Iruka is love sick."

"I'm not love sick!" Naruto smiled at the two before heading to the surface. Iruka and Sasuke glared at the retreating feet. Iruka's eyes dropped to the sea bed. He wasn't love sick...he couldn't be. 'I don't even know the man,' he thought to himself.

"Iruka?" He looked over at Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"It's all right to like him. Nobody will think any less of you."

"Thanks Sasuke, but…I don't even know his name or anything else about him for that matter. I don't think I can feel something as powerful as love for someone I don't know."

Sasuke gave him a gentle smile. "You did for Naruto," he said softly then swam after Naruto.

Iruka stared at the place he'd just been, flabbergasted.


	4. Chapter 3

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Lee x Sakura

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship)

Disclaimer: Don't own.

'…..' – thoughts

Chapter 3

Years of experience kept Kakashi from moving or opening his eyes when he woke. Always check if the area is secure before letting anybody know you were awake. The first thing he sensed was how cold he was and that his head hurt like the worse hangover in the world. He won over the urge to groan as he tried to recall what happened. A mission went bad? No, he remembered going home. He had gone to the ocean. He found the shell…and a fish?...went into the water…being shot at…the water was freezing…a bullet in his shoulder…nearly drowning, but then someone caught him. He remembered arms wrapping around him and then…then there was nothing.

There was someone in the water before hadn't there been? So they must have taken him alive. Kakashi concentrated on his environment. Voices, but it wasn't any language he knew and he knew several. It sounded like…gurgling?

Something moved closer to him. As far as he could tell, there was nothing strapping him down. He could move away if he had to, but he wanted to know more about where he was. He felt a hand on his shoulder where he'd taken a bullet. The hand was gentle, but steady. A cloth was laid over his shoulder and held in place while another hand taped the cloth in place. A doctor maybe? But he wasn't in a hospital. Hospital beds were not cold and hard as rock. It was probably just someone who knew how to remove bullets. He'd removed his own share to know what he was doing even without medical training.

There was a soft laugh. Female?

"You can stop pretending to be unconscious. The men who shot you won't find you here," a feminine voice right beside him said. She must be the one bandaging him up.

"Not unless they are good swimmers and can hold their breath for thirty minutes," a young male voice said.

"Nobody here is going to hurt you," the female encouraged.

'That's what they always say,' Kakashi thought. Still she knew so why not get it over with. He opened his eyes. He wasn't surprised to see her eyes widen when she saw his red eye.

"Your eye..?" Her hand brushed over his scar. "That's an old wound." As she did this, Kakashi studied her. A young woman, perhaps late teens, with shoulder-length pink hair kneeled beside him. She looked as friendly as she spoke, but appearances can be deceiving.

Looking up he saw a rock ceiling. Was he in a cave? He didn't know of any caves in the area he was in. The area was lit by a lantern, the waterproof kind used by ocean divers, hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room.

The young woman laughed softly and brushed fingers through his messy hair. He stiffened, not at all comfortable with how intimate her touches were even if she had just saved his life. Nobody ever touched him gently.

"I can see why Iruka is obsessed with you," she whispered. "If I wasn't engaged…"

"So why were those men shooting at you?" asked a new voice – male.

"Sasuke! He just woke up. Give him a minute." A third male chastised.

Kakashi started to sit up, but a hand on his stomach stopped him. He gave her a look which scared most people. She wasn't immune. The pink haired young woman removed her hand.

"You shouldn't move too much or you'll pop the stitches."

Kakashi sat up anyway, his body was sore and cold, but nothing that would stop him from escaping if indeed he needed to. He wanted to know how many people were here and find an exit. His eyes fell on the group sitting around. He looked again and blinked. They were just kids! Besides the female, there were two guys a few feet away; one with a bowl hair cut and thick eyebrows sitting on a rock. And was that dark haired boy sitting with his back against the far wall naked? Okay so maybe these kids had seen him drowning, rescued him, and brought him here…wherever here was.

It had to be a cave. Four walls, ceiling, and floor were all wet brown rock. Various objects lay around the floor. Most looked useless or had seen better days – a pocket watch no longer ticking, a fork, a broken glass cup, a lady's matching brush and mirror… Very random and more or less what most people would consider to be junk. Another closer inspection revealed there were no openings or at least none he could see…except for the pool of water about five feet in diameter not too far from where he sat. What was it he had heard about holding their breath for thirty minutes? And where was the other? He had heard three male voices, hadn't he? He only saw two.

As he thought this, he noticed bubbles forming in the pool. A few seconds later, a head of golden hair popped out of the water. The blond saw him and grinned before hauling himself out of the water. Kakashi blinked again. He was seeing things or did that boy really have webbed hands and feet?

"Hello. I'm Naruto." The boy moved to his side opposite the young woman. "What's your name?"

They all seemed to hold their breath at the question. Kakashi hesitated, an alias name on his lips, but stopped himself. They were kids, he wasn't restrained, and they were hardly threatening him. They had saved his life. It wouldn't hurt to give his real name this once, would it?

In his hesitation, mere seconds, someone else rose out of the pool; another male with shoulder-length black hair, a kind face, maybe a few years younger than himself. He looked nervous and ready to bolt at the slightest movement. He remained in the water.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Thank you for saving my life." His eyes swept over the lot of them, but then rested on the young man in the pool. There was something about him that seemed familiar…The young man caught his gaze, his cheeks went pink and he ducked under the water, breaking the gaze. 'Strange,' thought Kakashi, missing the shared smiles between the other four.

"That was Iruka. He's the one who saved you from drowning," the only female spoke up.

'Iruka.' So that was who grabbed him. He couldn't recollect if he saw his face at the time…just arms…and a tail? Wait. Didn't the young woman mention something about an Iruka being obsessed with him?

"I'm Sakura. The skinny one is Lee, my fiancé…and Sasuke…the naked one." She threw him a look that said she didn't care for this display. Sasuke only shrugged, clearly not caring. Lee, however, stood up and moved beside Sakura. He was wearing green shorts. He knelt beside his fiancée and held out his hand. Kakashi shook it.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a human. Where are from?"

"I live in New Hampshire."

"New Hampshire? In the United States correct?"

Kakashi gave him a strange look before answering, "Yeah, it is. Where are we?"

"In our secret hideaway," the blond answered enthusiastically.

The young woman, Sakura, rolled her eyes. "It's an undersea cave we found when we were children. We hid our treasures here." She gestured to the gathered junk.

"It's junk from the surface. We really should clear it out," the one called Sasuke grumbled.

"Hey, this isn't junk." Naruto picked up a book rotted so bad the pages fell from the binding. "Oh, well I guess some of it could go."

"Did you say undersea? But there's oxygen." Kakashi stated.

"There's what you might call a ….air vent on the far wall; too small for a person to fit through, but it goes all the way to the surface and allows fresh air in here." Lee responded pointing to the wall.

"How deep underwater is this place?"

"About twenty feet best I can figure. It's hidden because there is a tunnel to get here; the tunnel is submerged." Then pointing to the pool, "Only way in or out. It's about a ten minute swim underwater and the tunnel goes down so the surface is about 300 feet below the surface, hard to find for most. And the tunnel breaks into all different directions, only one leads to this cave." Lee explained.

"How did I get here then?"

"Iruka brought you," Sasuke answered, standing up. He had a beautiful body, not that Kakashi was looking. He'd always liked males and females equally, but he didn't like kids. Not his fault the teen was naked and flaunting himself. Besides, he had to look somewhere…the young man was in his line of view is all. While telling himself this, Kakashi's eyes drifted over the male, he noticed the teen had four long slashes below his ribs. Though they didn't bleed, they looked deep.

"You have a few cuts on your side."

"Huh?" Sasuke glanced at his sides, but didn't seem alarmed by what he saw. Then he smiled. "No, I don't. Come on Naruto or we're going to be late for dinner."

"But I don't want to go yet," the blond whined.

"You promised me you would come tonight. I'm not going near that jerk without some interference between us."

"Ah, does little Sasuke need protection from his big bad brother."

"No, more like someone to keep me from killing the bastard. I don't think my parents would appreciate the gesture."

"Fine then. I'll go be referee. It was nice to finally meet you Kakashi." Kakashi nodded, wondering what he meant by 'finally'. He watched the teens dive into the pool. They didn't come back up.

"We should be going too Sakura. My uncle Gai has invited us over to dinner this evening. He wants to know more about Christmas." Lee stood and went over to the pool.

"All right." She checked Kakashi's bandages once more. "You need to rest and don't move if you don't have to. I don't want to have to re-stitch you up tomorrow." She set a bowl in his hand. "Drink this. It will help with the pain."

Sakura stood up and moved to the pool. She wore loose clothes and her lower back was bare. Kakashi caught a glimpse of similar slashes on her sides as well. Lee jumped into the pool.

"See you tomorrow, Kakashi."

"You're just leaving me trapped here?" He hated how his voice sounded when he asked; it sounded afraid. What was there to be afraid of in an empty cave?

Sakura paused and turned to look at him. "Trapped, maybe so, but Iruka will be around if you need anything." With that, she dived into the pool.

Silence pressed in on him. Kakashi shifted the liquid in the bowl and sniffed the contents. It didn't smell horrendous so he tasted it; a little bitter. Oh well, what did he have to lose? The kids may have been lying about where he was and how to get out, but the only exit was the pool. After nearly drowning, he was in no hurry to get back into the water. He might as well sleep while he could. He drank the mixture, then lying back down, he closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Lee x Sakura

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship)

Disclaimer: Don't own.

'…..' – thoughts

Chapter 4

Iruka was mumbling to himself when Sasuke and Naruto re-entered the pool. He couldn't believe the way he reacted with just a glance from the handsome human. It was Naruto's fault for first suggesting he was 'love sick' and now he was acting like some teenage girl!

"Bye, Iruka. I'm going to the Uchiha's tonight." Naruto called out as he followed Sasuke into the tunnel.

"What?" Iruka raced over to him grabbing his foot.

"I told you yesterday Sasuke invited me over."

"But…you can't leave me with him."

"Sakura gave him some herbs. He should be asleep most of the night." Sasuke told him who had swum back to them.

"But what if he's hungry? What if he wakes up?"

"Then bring him something to eat," answered Naruto.

"I can't…I can't talk to him. I…" Iruka knew his cheeks were turning red again.

"Then leave some food by the pool's edge. I'm sure he'll know what to do with it."

"But what if something happens? He could get a fever or sick from our food." Iruka recalled the first time he ate human food and threw up afterwards.

"Then you'll just have to keep an eye on him all night long." Sasuke smirked. He was enjoying seeing Iruka squirm just a little too much. Sadist.

Iruka looked at them in misery. How could they abandon him?

"Goodbye everyone, we'll be on our way now." They glanced up to see Sakura and Lee sinking down towards them. Sakura swam over to Iruka.

"I left some extra herbs in a bag on the shelf up there. If he gets a fever, add four spoonfuls to one of the bottled waters and have him drink it. He can have some up to three more times in the next 12 hours. I'll be here in the morning to check on the stitches."

"Thank you Sakura."

"He's very attractive Iruka. You certainly have good tastes."

"It's not like that."

"Oh really?"

"He was drowning and being shot at. I couldn't ignore that."

"Naruto told us, Iruka." Lee replied.

"Told you what?" Iruka glared at Naruto. The teen only smiled mischievously.

"About your crush."

"It's not a crush!"

"So it's more than that? Good luck then." Lee offered.

"I don't even know the man!"

"Well, here's your chance to get to him," said Sakura. 

Iruka's mouth opened, but he didn't know what to say to that. The pink haired mermaid laughed.

"And if you stopped being so shy; let him get to know you, he just might like you." Sakura advised.

"Which reminds me," Sasuke spoke up, "He doesn't have a clue what we are. He thought my gills were cuts on my side."

"I don't have a chance then. He'll never understand."

"Not all humans are prejudiced." Naruto reminded them all. "Gaara, Shino, Kiba and his family aren't and Itachi is bringing home a human girlfriend." He counted their land-dwelling friends off on one hand.

"The argument would work better if you mentioned actual humans, Dobe. Shino and the Inuzuka clan are not human."

"Shino's not human?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And we don't know who Itachi is bringing home with him, if he even is bringing someone. This is how rumors get started."

"Then Gaara. He's human."

"Barely," muttered Sakura.

"You guys are supposed to be helping me."

"Iruka relax. Just be yourself and talk to him. He seems to be a rational being. You shouldn't miss this opportunity to speak to him." Lee said and patted his shoulder.

Iruka could only give him an exasperated look. Some friends he had to abandon him when his crush…no not crush...an injured human to watch over.

"Lee's right. Talking won't hurt you though you might not want to blush so much when he looks at you. He'll figure it out." Sakura teased. "He's smart. There's something about the way he pretended to be asleep…" Sakura smiled to hide her slight worry. "Anyway, I wouldn't have realized he was awake if I hadn't been checking his pulse right then." Sakura kissed Iruka's cheek and entered the tunnel. "See you, tomorrow, Iruka."

"Good evening, Iruka. Sasuke, Naruto." Lee inclined his head before swimming after Sakura.

"You guys are horrible friends. I won't forget this when I find out who you like Naruto."

Naruto grinned. Then he hugged Iruka. "Oh, if he says anything about a fish, just say you're welcome."

"Huh? What fish?"

"Bye-bye Oni-chan." Naruto swam into the tunnel.

"Good-bye Iruka-Sensei." Sasuke followed the blond. He paused at the entrance and with a glance over his shoulder, "his name is Kakashi since you were too busy hiding when he told us." Iruka didn't get a chance to tell him he had heard despite his hasty retreat earlier before the merman was gone.

Iruka stared after them in misery. How could they do this to him!? And damn Sakura for introducing them to ninja films! He never knew what the hell they were saying to him. With a sigh, resulting in bubbles going up to the pool's surface, he entered the tunnel as well. He would have to hunt some food for both himself and the human.

A half hour later, Iruka was back in the pool, lobsters in hand. He knew humans ate seafood so thus the lobsters.

'He'll probably want it cooked though." Iruka didn't understand why humans cooked everything before eating it. 'They only ruin the taste of it,' he thought as he swam up to the pool's surface.

Iruka rose up silently from the water. The human was sleeping on the pile of blankets they had set him on earlier. It took a few moments to tear his eyes away. Then setting the lobsters on the cave floor, Iruka braced his arms and hoisted himself out of the water. With his arms, he crawled forward to a pile a towels they had collected, lost by humans who came to the nearby beach. Just leaving the water initiated the change; drying his tail off sped it up. In a minute's time, his five foot tail was gone and he could pass as human as long as his gills were hidden.

Remembering Sasuke had said Kakashi…Iruka couldn't help but smile, it was a good name…Kakashi didn't know what they were. He didn't want to startle him, at least not right away; perhaps not at all. If he returned the human to the surface while he was unconscious, then Kakashi would never have to know. Iruka could then cut off completely and never see him again. He hated the way the thought made his heart twist in a dull pain.

What was wrong with him!!!

Well, Kakashi was stuck here until Sakura said his injuries were healed. Knowing Sakura, she would probably lie so he would be taking care of him longer and have a better chance at getting to know him. Brat.

Iruka grabbed some clothes lying in another pile. Sasuke was the only one from their group who despised wearing clothes. He wouldn't wear any if not for the fact that it drew humans' attention when walking around nude. Of course, he had to try that out a few times at the beach…the reactions were quite humorous, but one time the police had been called out. Sasuke barely made it back to the water. He must have scared people when he didn't ever resurface.

Now clothed in jean shorts and a t-shirt, Iruka picked up the lobsters and carried them to the corner of the cave near one of the small openings. There were actually several, but all were too small for large creatures to pass through. On rare occasions, they had started fires here. Since fire was something they didn't have in their world, as children they had been absolutely fascinated by it. Iruka hoped he could get one started. It had been a few years.


	6. Chapter 5

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship)

Disclaimer: Don't own.

'…..' - thoughts

Chapter 5

Kakashi woke to the smell of smoke. Sitting up, he glanced around the cave until his eyes settled on a young man with dark wet hair crouching by a small fire. He racked his brain for a name, but found nothing. The man avoided looking at his face, which was nothing new for Kakashi because of his eye, but he also looked nervous and his face was flushed.

Kakashi studied him as he watched him add twigs to the fire. He did look familiar… Unexpected, the young man made a startled sound while simultaneously yanking back his hand. He stuck his burnt finger in his mouth, his eyes almost accidentally rising up to meet Kakashi's. He ducked his head in embarrassment. Kakashi chuckled softly. This young man was awfully cute.

Kakashi rose up from his bed of blankets, moving over to the fire, ignoring the stiffness of his injured shoulder as he did so. He sat next to the other man. Gently Kakashi grasped the man's left wrist and pulled the finger from his mouth.

"Don't do that. Do you have any fresh water?" The young man was really flushed now and when he tried to speak all that came out was a squeak. He settled for nodding to some bottled water lined up against one wall. They certainly have a little bit of everything here, Kakashi thought as he stood up to retrieve one. Kakashi poured the cool water over the burned finger, never releasing the other's hand. It didn't look bad at all.

"Did that girl…Sakura leave any medical supplies?"

Still tongue-tied, the dark-haired man only pointed with his free hand to a plastic box besides Kakashi's bed. Kakashi released his hand and started to stand, but the other man was faster. He set the box before Kakashi.

"You…you shouldn't move too much. Your stitches might come undone and I've bothered Sakura enough today."

"So you can talk."

"Of course I can talk," he snapped, but then immediately seemed to regret it. The guy was sure acting strange.

"I'm Kakashi." Kakashi offered his name as he rummaged through the box. There were more than the usual first aid objects in here. He caught sight of small knives and clamps; things a doctor would have. She had probably just used them to remove the bullet in his shoulder. The girl was too young to be a doctor though wasn't she?

Finally he found some antibacterial cream. He took the man's hand in his own and put some of the cream on it. Kakashi watched him as he blushed and again avoided his eyes. Maybe it wasn't because of his deformed eye that the young man couldn't face him. It had been a lifetime ago that he had affected anyone this way, he almost missed the signs.

"I know." The man pulled his hand away and moved back to the fire. "You didn't have to bother. It'll only wash off."

"What's your name?" For some reason, Kakashi couldn't remember though he was sure it had been said.

"Iruka." Oh yes.

"You were the one who saved me."

"I just got you out of the water. Sakura saved you."

"Maybe, but I would have drowned first." Iruka didn't respond, but he looked as if he didn't agree.

Kakashi then caught sight of the lobsters. "How are you going to cook them?"

"I don't know. I can't even get a fire going without burning myself. The others are better at this stuff."

Cooking?"

"I thought you would prefer them cooked."

"Prefer them? Maybe I like sushi."

"What's sushi?"

"Raw fish." Iruka frowned as he looked down on the lobsters.

"You eat raw fish? Would you rather I get fish?" Iruka took a step toward the pool, a bit too eager to leave. "I wasn't sure how you would get the meat out of the shell anyway. I usually just bash them against a rock." He paused a moment looking thoughtful for a moment. "Do you want a rock?"

"You don't cook anything do you?" Kakashi was perplexed by this young man. Only half of what he said made any sense. Bashing lobsters against rocks? That sounded a bit barbaric.

"It's hard to keep a fire going when you're surrounded by water," Iruka responded not really paying attention to his words. His eyes kept darting to the pool of water. He looked like a wild animal seeking escape from a predator. 'Do I upset him that much?' Kakashi felt a little sad at this thought, but what Iruka was saying distracted him.

"You and the others…live in the ocean?"

"Where else? In this cave? I doubt my village would fit in here."

"A village…in the ocean?" Okay, so the cute young man was off his rocker. Maybe he drank too much salt water.

"We're about six miles away." Kakashi could only look at Iruka, a peculiar expression on his face. Iruka glanced at him and seemed to realize what he had just been saying. His face clouded over and he seemed disappointed, but of what Kakashi couldn't decipher. Did Iruka realize he was crazy?

"Iruka?"

"Hmm."

"Who are you?" Iruka sighed and turned back to the fire. He spent a few long minutes tending to it. Kakashi wondered if he would ever receive an answer. If it bothered Iruka this much, he could let it go…for now. Leaning forward to speak up, he was then interrupted.

"Have you ever heard of merpeople?" That threw Kakashi off. Where in the world had that question come from? He didn't know how to respond to something so…so out there. Surely Iruka didn't think he was a…

"Do you mean like mermaids? The stories sailors used to tell about them singing while sunning themselves on rocks?"

"Sort of. The stores are not all true. Not all of us can sing and we rarely sun ourselves."

"Us?" Great, this settled it. He had been rescued a very delusional, albeit very attractive young man. "You're telling me you're a mermaid."

Iruka glared at him, probably sensing the disbelief in his voice. The glare soon melted away to one of disappointment and sadness. 'Like he had hoped I would believe his words,' Kakashi thought. Kakashi felt some of that disappointment as well. He almost wished he could believe Iruka's story if only so he wouldn't look so upset.

Trying to lighten the mood, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you don't exactly look like a mermaid." And failed miserably.

"Merman," Iruka corrected. He turned his face back to the fire.

Kakashi tried to recall his high school psychology class. Did they ever talk about how to approach delusional people? Was it better to go with the delusion or did it do more damage?

"Iruka?"

"What?"

"Why don't you tell me the truth?"

Iruka laughed, the bitter tone reaching his ears all too well. "It is the truth. Why would I lie to you?"

Kakashi could think of probably a million reasons why he would lie, but didn't voice them. If that pool of water was the only way out and if once under water, it was a maze of tunnels, he was essentially trapped here. He couldn't afford to make an enemy of any of the handful of people who could lead him out. They could have been lying, but best not to take that chance. Then a new thought occurred to him, was it possible for all of them to share the same delusion? Or had they left the insane one to be his guard?

Iruka abruptly stood up and dashed to the pool, pulling off his clothes as he went.

"Where are you going?"

"To get fish." It was the only answer he received before Iruka dove into the water.

Kakashi stared at the pool until the ripples had gone. He wondered if Iruka would come back at all. He would probably send one of the others from now on. It was obvious he had offended the young man, but really who could believe something like that. Merpeople…a shame since Iruka seemed nice and even better, liked him. Nobody had liked him in a long time. It was a nice feeling to know somebody could like him…not that anything would ever come of it.

Stirring himself, Kakashi began searching through the 'treasures' for a pot to boil the lobsters in.


	7. Chapter 6

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship)

Disclaimer: Don't own.

'…..' - thoughts

Chapter 6

Outside the tunnel, the ocean spread out before Iruka. He sunk to the bottom and began combing through the sand for a large rock. There was little chance of finding one here, but he searched anyway. He needed to do something to calm himself.

Iruka never meant to tell Kakashi so much. The human made him nervous and unfortunately he rambled when nervous. He had told him about his village before realizing what he was saying and then Kakashi demanded he tell the truth. And Iruka couldn't lie; he was a horrible liar if he believed what Naruto said. He had never thought he would ever speak to this human, let alone reveal what he was. Nonetheless, Iruka found himself telling Kakashi he was a merman.

He shouldn't have been so disappointed when Kakashi didn't believe him. Humans were very thick-headed when it came to anything they couldn't understand. They could even ignore what was right in front of them. Iruka could prove what he was, but he wished it wouldn't come to that. Once Kakashi knew the truth, Iruka would loose what chance he had to get to know the human.

The handful of humans who did learn of their existence merely brushed it off as a dream or a trick of the mind. It was better that way. It kept them safe. But most of those incidents lasted mere seconds. Kakashi's situation was different. Kakashi had not only seen them but talked to all of them.

There didn't seem to be much choice but to show Kakashi his tail and hope he didn't take it too badly.

Iruka sighed and stopped his movements. They had already moved all the rocks from this area long ago. He would have to swim further out to find one.

He really should have known better to become involved. What had he been thinking by stalking a human? Kakashi would be dead now if he hadn't been watching him though. Iruka shuddered. He couldn't help but wish he had Hinata's luck. Her human knew and understood at once.

Hinata had been trying to rescue Mika, a dolphin, from a fish net and only managed to get herself entangled as well. The son of the merchant who owned the ship happened to be there when Hinata and Mika were hulled up along with all the fish. He fell in love with her the moment he saw her.

How he loved the story of how Hinata met her husband Gaara. It was just like a fairy tale, or would have been if the Hyuuga clan had not disowned Hinata for marrying a human. She was then forced to live with her husband's family who lived, in all places, a desert. Okay, so fairy tales weren't real, not the happily ever part any way, but was he wrong to want to find his own true love at the very least? Of course the first person he'd been interested in would think he was crazy. And showing Kakashi proof that he wasn't crazy probably wouldn't help, but what else could he do? He couldn't just slip inside the cave only when Kakashi was sleeping.

So when he returned to the cave and Kakashi saw he was telling the truth…then what? Iruka would just have to deal with Kakashi's reaction, whatever it might be.

Iruka had a plan, sort of, now he needed a rock and he might as well grab a fish or two.

* * *

Kakashi found a chipped bowl and parts of an old grill. He set the metal grill over the fire. It wasn't at a very good height, but it was the best he could do. After setting the bowl on top, he filled it with water and started a fire underneath the bowl. Once the fire was going, he put one of the lobsters in the water. Failing to notice they were still alive, he nearly lost a finger or two, but finally managed to subdue one of the creatures to stay in the bowl of water as it heated up.

Never having cooked lobster in his life, Kakashi hoped he was doing it right. He didn't have a clue how long it took, but as long as the lobster still moved, he would assume it wasn't done.

While waiting, Kakashi mulled over what Iruka had implied and the glimpse of cuts on the black haired boy's sides…could those have been gills…like what sharks had? Kakashi shook his head. What was he thinking? Mermaids…merpeople didn't exist. They couldn't exist! Besides none of them had tails…only his mind brought back the glimpse of webbed hands. Could he be hallucinating? Maybe this was a dream…but his shoulder hurt too much to not be real and he always thought hell would be less wet.

All right, he needed to look at the facts. He was probably trapped here for the time being. Nobody had tried to hurt him, only help him, even if one of them didn't seem right in the head. He didn't know for sure who had tried to kill him, but he had a notion of who was behind it. He really shouldn't laugh in the face of the mafia, significant personal or not.

They would be hunting for his body right now…maybe. He should have asked how long he had been out, a few hours likely. Kakashi didn't know what they would do when they didn't find a body, but they would have to give up the search sooner or later. More likely sooner, since they have more important things to do. So he would lay low here in this cave while his wounds healed. Then hopefully, one of those kids would show him out of the cave and back to the beach where Iruka saved him.

Damn, he should at least apologize to the young man. He had saved his life after all. Kakashi figured he would take four maybe five days before heading out. If the others had left Iruka in charge of him during that time, it would be easier for everyone if he stopped being rude to the young man. Fine, that settled that matter. When, if Iruka returned, he would apologize and go along with whatever he said. If Iruka said he was a merman, Kakashi wouldn't question it.

Now back to what to do later on. When he did leave this cave, he couldn't go back to his place. If they found him on the beach, they must have known he lived nearby. They probably destroyed or took anything of real value he kept there so it would be pointless to go back. No, what he needed to do was leave town, without being seen. They might have stopped actively looking for his body, but if they heard of a man fitting his description leaving town, they would investigate. They had to have known who he was and what he was capable of. It was too dangerous for them not to check it out. Good thing, Kakashi was more than good at his job. He could get out of town and back to New York easily. With better resources there, he could draw out his attackers and crush them before they could get a chance to assault him again. His life was difficult enough without having to worry about the mafia coming after him, especially if Orochimaru managed to work his way up.

Kakashi's had an advantage there since he knew just how Orochimaru was planning on working his way up, which was likely why he was attacked. Orochimaru knew he could take the information to Mr. Yamanaka. Getting anywhere near the head of the NYC's mafia would be extremely difficult and Kakashi didn't have any proof so the man may not even believe him. They had never met so why should he? Kakashi didn't take any jobs offered by the mafia, though he did keep on eye on their dealings just so he didn't step on any toes. It might be possible Mr. Yamanaka had heard of him…

Running a hand through messy hair, Kakashi checked on the lobster once more. It wasn't moving, but neither was the one sitting in an old cooler, no where near the fire. He would have to deal with one thing at a time. For now, he would rest up and deal with the people who more or less were holding him captive.

Kakashi poked at the lobster with a plastic toy shovel, the kind kids use to build sandcastles with. The lobster didn't care for that and grabbed the shovel with its claw. Kakashi tugged on it, but the creature refused to let go. Giving up Kakashi released the handle. Apparently the lobster was still alive.

Another search through the treasures began. Some of the treasures actually were treasures to his surprise, such as the gold coins and jewels. Not many, but the way they seemed to have been carelessly tossed in amongst the junk was odd. Didn't teenagers usually spend money on clothes and music? Wouldn't they have been anxious to cash in on the real treasures to buy that stuff?

A minute later a plate was discovered. Kakashi wiped it off with a fairly clean looking towel and used it to cover the bowl, hoping to bring the water to a boil faster. As he searched for eating utensils, he saw bubbles in the pool and a moment later, Iruka's head rose out of the water.

It looked like he was getting his chance to apologize.

Lifting his hands up, Iruka set three fish of a kind Kakashi had never seen before on the cave floor. They flopped around so he hurried to capture them before they jumped back into the water. Iruka didn't say anything to him as he carried them in a second cooler over to the fire. Nor did he look at him. Kakashi would just have to wait until he got his attention. He watched the dark haired man brace his arms just as the Naruto boy had done earlier and pulled himself out of the water.

Except where Naruto had used a knee to help balance himself, Iruka didn't because Iruka didn't have knees. Instead, Iruka's lower half was like that of a dolphin, a light grey color with fins and a horizontal tail. The cooler in Kakashi's hand fell from his loose grip. He couldn't be sure, but if felt like his jaw had dropped to the floor as well.

Kakashi blinked, but Iruka still had a tail as the man…eh thing turned around to sit on what would have been a human's butt. He had to be feverish. Too much blood loss or too much swallowed salt water…or he really was dead. He had drowned after becoming too cold to swim to shore. Why would a merman be in hell though?

Iruka finally noticed his staring and scowled. "Stop staring. I told you what I was. It's your own fault you didn't believe me."


	8. Chapter 7

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship)

Disclaimer: Don't own.

'…..' - thoughts

Chapter 7

Kakashi wasn't saying anything, just continued to stare.

Iruka reached for his discarded shirt wholly uncomfortable with the way the human was staring. Maybe he had made a mistake in showing Kakashi his true form. He'd never felt more like a freak than in the theses moments of absolute silence. Iruka pulled the shirt over his head and gasped in surprise when he saw Kakashi kneeling next to him once the shirt no longer blocked his sight. Before he could guess what the human was doing so close to him, Kakashi reached out and pressed a hand against the upper part of his tail. Iruka went red at the intimate touch. Nobody had ever touched him there before!

"It's so smooth." Iruka couldn't respond with words. How could he when his crush was touching him so intimately…but Kakashi wouldn't know that. He couldn't possible know how sensitive merpeople's tails were.

"I thought you would have scales. From the stories I mean. You are half-fish right?" Iruka grabbed Kakashi's hand and moved it away from his tail.

"Please don't touch me there." Iruka released his hand reluctantly. "I'm a mammal, not a fish."

"Then why do you have these?" Iruka jerked when Kakashi brushed his hand over his gills on his side. Kakashi had lifted up the shirt to get a closer look as well. Were all humans so touchy feely or just this one?

"Sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Iruka shook his head. "No, it tickled." Kakashi would have to be blind to not see how he was affecting him. "Could you just not touch me?" Iruka yanked down his shirt.

Kakashi leaned back on his heels and went back to starring. Iruka wished he'd stop doing that too, but it was much better than the touching. Not that he didn't want Kakashi to touch him, he did but … oh what was he thinking. His face must be as red as a lobster now. Iruka ignored the questioning look on Kakashi's face and reached for a dry towel instead. He needed to get control of his emotions, snapping at the human one minute, rambling about private matters the next, and through it all blushing at a simple glance. Iruka was a mess.

"I…I brought you some fish."

"So I see. The lobster is…not cooperating." Kakashi was still starring. It was still as unsettling as it was earlier.

"What?"

"You had legs earlier. I saw you walking in here."

Iruka didn't think he could get any redder. He was wrong. How could he let himself get so worked up when he knew about human's disbelief and then storm out of here like a child?

"When my tail dries, I will have legs." Iruka pulled himself the rest of the way out of the water.

"So you're human some of the time?" Kakashi went over to the fire to give him space, but kept watching him.

"Not exactly." Iruka went to work at drying his tail for the second time that day.

"You may as well tell me the whole story. I already know your secret."

"It's not a secret!"

"So why would I and all other humans for that matter not think you exist?"

"Because when humans did know, they nearly made us extinct."

"See it is a secret." Iruka paused to look at the human. There was something about his voice. Kakashi was starring at the fire now. He must have sensed he was being watched because he glanced back at Iruka. "Don't worry. I can keep a secret. I know quite a few actually, but I doubt you would be interested in human affairs."

'Human affairs?' thought Iruka, which reminded him of something he wanted to know.

"Why did they shoot you?"

Kakashi gave him a sad smile. The one Iruka had seen sometimes while he had secretly watched Kakashi sitting alone on the cliffs.

"How about we make a deal? I'll answer your questions if you answer mine, but I'm telling you up front that I won't be able to answer some of your questions."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"I may know what you are, but not who. You could be a spy."

"You're rather paranoid."

"Of a creature I didn't know existed a mere ten minutes ago. I think I'm handling it well. Why? Do you think I'm not?"

Iruka glanced down to his tail. He had to admit Kakashi did seem to be taking it rather well. Maybe…

"Fine, you have a deal, but could you turn around please."

"Why?"

"My tail is almost dry."

"And?"

"I'll change soon."

"So what, I'll turn to stone if I watch?" Was he laughing at him?

"No…I…" Iruka wasn't sure why. When it was just their group here, nobody put on clothes unless playing around. Nudity didn't concern them. He'd assumed Kakashi would be offended since humans wore clothes all the time.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen naked?"

"…No."

"Cause I already saw you once when you rushed out of here earlier. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Iruka's face flamed up yet again which had to be unhealthy. The way this human talked! Iruka didn't know how to react. He felt offended and complimented at the same time. 'But he did comment on how I looked…could he like males too?' Iruka glanced over at the human who was still staring into the fire.

Sakura had warned him, along with Neji and Sasuke that a lot of humans didn't approve of same-sex couples. When they were on land, it would be better to 'not be open about it' as she put it. Sasuke, of course, who didn't give a flip about humans or what they thought, so as with the clothing issue, if Neji was with him, made sure everybody who saw them knew they were together. Sakura had been right. Iruka had been shocked at most of the human's reactions when they saw the two boys kissing. Some actually became violent. Probably why Sasuke did it, the young merman loved a good fight. Thankfully his disdain of humans kept him from coming to the surface too often.

Iruka had also seen the opposite reaction too. Once two girls had come up Neji and Sasuke and commented on how nice it was to see two people who were not afraid to be who they wanted to be.

"Nice legs."

Iruka let out a sound resembling a squeal. He grabbed a pair of shorts and stood to pull them on, nearly falling over in his hurry. He heard Kakashi laughing.

"Do you torture everyone you know or just complete strangers?"

"Not everyone, just the cute ones."

Iruka was starting to think he was going to be permanently red whenever around Kakashi.

"Why are you taking this so well?" he asked once fully clothed and seated at a safe distance.

"I'm not sure." Kakashi studied him once more. It was still unnerving, but for some reason, Iruka didn't feel like a freak this time. "Would you prefer I not accept it?"

"No…this…this is good. But why?" Kakashi seemed to be amused by his question.

"Unless I'm hallucinating, your tail certainly felt very real. And…I guess I've seen some things in my life that most people would never believe. This is just another thing to add to the list." Kakashi laughed softly before adding, "Though I will admit that this one does go to the top of that list."

Iruka wasn't sure what to make of Kakashi's answer, but he really shouldn't be questioning his good fortune. The human's reaction could have been worse…much worse.

"Maybe someday I will tell you about how I nearly lost my eye."

'Someday?' thought Iruka. 'Is this a hint to not to bother asking about his scar? Is that one of those questions he warned he wouldn't answer?' Iruka pouted. This really wasn't fair. All Kakashi had to do was ask and he would probably bare his soul to the human while Kakashi had no trouble keeping things from him.

Kakashi picked up one of the fish. "Are you hungry?" Using a rough piece of metal he found, he began to scrape off the dead fish's scales.

Iruka nodded and moved closer to watch what Kakashi was doing. He'd seen other humans do the same thing, but never understood why. The scales were what made the fish crunchy.

After a few minutes of silence, Kakashi paused in his actions. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Me?" Confused, Iruka looked up at Kakashi who was watching him with a thoughtful expression.

"My shell. You're the one who kept returning my shell."

"I…" Iruka wanted to deny it, but what would be the point. "I did." He hurried into an explanation, "It looked important to you. I couldn't figure out why you kept throwing it into the ocean. If it was so important to you, why wouldn't you treasure it and keep it safe?"

Kakashi looked stunned for a moment. Iruka hurried on with his reason, "the first time you saw it returned, you seemed surprised and held it with such reverence, but then you came back a few days later and threw it away again. You obviously didn't want to keep it, but I couldn't stop myself from returning it. Each time I thought maybe you would change your mind."

Silence fell over them. Embarrassed, Iruka played with the edge of his shirt unable to meet Kakashi's eyes, though he felt them on him.

Finally the human spoke, "the first time I threw the shell into the ocean was four months ago."

"Five months." Iruka corrected.

"You've been watching me for five months?"

"Er…" Iruka was very aware of how this made him look. 'I've been stalking him for five months. No matter how anybody looks at it, it was creepy.'

"I'm flattered."

"Huh?" More confused than ever, Iruka finally looked up from the floor. Kakashi was smiling…a real smile, not the broad flirting one he wore when teasing, but a small gentle smile. Iruka knew he would have lost his ability to stand had he been standing. His stomach did a somersault.

"I can't possible fathom what you found so interesting about me for you to watch me so long, but it is consoling to find out. I've been detached from my own race for a long time now and I guess I've forgotten what some things feel like."

"What things?" Kakashi laughed and shook his head. He didn't answer, but continued scrapping off the fish scales.

Frustrated by his curiosity, Iruka wanted to demand the human to answer some of his questions. How could they get to know one another if he was the only one will to share personal information! But before he could retort, Kakashi spoke up again.

"Yo Iruka."

"What?" He spat out.

"Do you know how to cook lobster?"

"No."

"Maybe we should just free them then. Besides this little guy is starting to grow on me." Iruka glimpsed up and blinked. He blinked again and despite his growing frustration, he smiled. Then he laughed softly at the sight of Kakashi holding a toy shovel at the end of which dangled a lobster.

"You have to admire a creature that refuses to die easily."


	9. Chapter 8

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship)

Disclaimer: Don't own.

'…..' - thoughts

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I really appreciate those who take the time to do so. It encourages me to find time to work on this story. I will try not to take so long for the next up date. And a thank you goes to Nine Tailed Vixen who mentioned it, I've gone back and made grammar and spelling corrections. Anyway here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

Chapter 8

As Kakashi cleaned the fish, he kept finding his gaze drifting to what appeared to be a young man. Truth be told, he was a little freaked out by the merman. He'd just been trained to never let your enemy know he's gotten to you; always appear calm and collected. Iruka hadn't done anything that appeared hostile…yet. Maybe they were fattening him up to eat later.

No, Kakashi shook his head slightly looking down to the fish in his hands. Three small fish was hardly a descent meal when considering the only other addition to the meal was bottled water. He'd been reading too many manga (1).

Speaking of manga, Kakashi wished he had a copy of his favorite book Icha Icha Paradise on him. His recovery was going to drag by without decent entertainment which the cave was severely lacking in.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"You just sighed. Is everything ok? Are your injuries causing you pain? I can get you more medicine if you need some." Iruka was already halfway to Sakura's bag when Kakashi stopped him.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Iruka gave him a doubtful look.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me." Iruka hesitated, staring at him, making him feel uneasy. "If my shoulder starts causing me any pain, you'll be the first to know."

"Ok…" Iruka moved over to a pile and began sorting through it.

'Hostile? He's acting more like a worried mother hen than a dangerous mythical beast,' thought Kakashi. 'He's too…not innocent, but more like too trusting. He knows next to nothing about me, saves my life and reveals to me what he is. He never questioned me when I said I could keep a secret. Not that I will say anything, but I could. If Iruka keeps acting so…blind, one of these days he's going to get himself killed. But then why am I so worried about him? He's as much of an adult as I am…'

"So how do people usually react when you tell them?"

Iruka was startled at the sudden question, but after a moment said, "I've never told anyone before, but I've heard humans try to kill what they don't understand." The merman watched him, but when nothing more was said went to search through the junk piles.

Kakashi's thoughts went to Iruka's answer. Maybe the merman wasn't so naïve, but then again he did just tell a human whose expertise was killing. Of course, Kakashi had no intention on ever telling any of these merma…merpeople what he does for a living. Who knew how they would react to something like that?

Tossing the last fish into the boiling water, the lobsters were in a cooler of salt water waiting for Iruka to release them later, Kakashi felt the skin on the back of his neck crawl. Iruka was watching him again. Kakashi didn't necessarily feel threatened; just uncomfortable with the scrutiny, like Iruka could read into his soul. Even if he had been watching the merman just as close in the last half hour, Kakashi decided he didn't like being on the other side of that same study. And to top it off, Iruka had been watching him for five months! At least all those time Kakashi felt he was being watched amounted to something. It had never occurred to him to look to the sea for the eyes he felt but never saw. Five months!

Kakashi hadn't lied when he said he was flattered. Very few people had ever gotten the drop on him before, including the ones on the beach and nobody had stayed hidden from his sight for so long. On the other hand, it was downright creepy. Why would Iruka stalk him? What did the merman have planned? Scratch that. It was blaringly obvious the merman had a crush on him, though Iruka himself didn't seem to fully grasp why he liked Kakashi.

He could deal with it. And he could deal with the fact that he was trapped in a cave at the bottom of the ocean being held captive by not so mythical creatures.

"I found another fork." Kakashi jerked back, so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard Iruka approach him. 'How did he…it's not me losing my touch, he's not human.' Yeah, Kakashi would keep telling himself that.

* * *

Iruka peered curiously at Kakashi from under half dried bangs.

"Fish is done." Kakashi picked the fish out of the bowl and onto a plate with a fork. Then he held the plate out to Iruka who hesitated. The smell was not enticing enough for him to eat the boiled fish. His nose wrinkled at the offered plate.

"My cooking's not that bad. I've survived on it thus far."

"You can eat it. You need your strength."

"You sure?"

Iruka nodded and added, "I've never eaten fish that way before."

"Let me guess. You eat everything raw." Kakashi added the other fish to the plate.

Another nod. "Well except for one time, Sakura insisted we try a meat called hotdogs from a vender on the beach. It made me sick at my stomach." He watched the human settle with his back to the cave wall with his plate.

"Not surprising. You need to go to New York to get a real hot dog from a street vendor. I've tried the ones they sell during the summer and they are horrible." Kakashi took a bite of the fish, chewing experimentally. "Not the best in the world, but I've eaten worse." He turned his attention back to Iruka. "Do you eat any red meat?"

"What do mean by 'red' meat?"

"Um, that would be mammal, so in the ocean that would be dolphins and whales and those things, the sea cow things, or do they live in fresh water?"

Iruka felt his stomach lurch in revulsion at the mere notion of eating one of his friends. His horror must have shown on his face as well.

"Oh sorry. I guess with your tail it would make you a cannibal of some kind, wouldn't it? But while we are on the subject, you don't eat humans do you?"

"We don't eat our own kind!" Iruka shuddered. How could Sakura live among humans who thought like this?!

"So you're part human?"

"You already asked me that. I'm not human!" Iruka had just managed to gain control of himself after his previous irritation and here this human was stirring him up again! He didn't regret saving his life, but Iruka was beginning to regret thinking this human shouldn't be so lonely. This was probably why nobody ever wanted to be around him. He was too exasperating to deal with!

"Ok, ok. You're not a cannibal, or human, or a fish. No need to ruffle your feathers."

"I don't have any feathers!"

"It's only a figure of speech. I didn't mean it literally." Iruka glared at Kakashi as he stifled his laughter and took another bite of his meal. After he swallowed he said, "so how about you explain what you are before I make any more assumptions and upset you further."

"I'm not upset." Iruka retorted, "I'm…frustrated. Why can't you answer my questions?"

"And what questions do you want answered?"

"Why were those other humans shooting at you?"

"Oh, that question…" Kakashi paused a moment as if to gather his thoughts, then "I suppose for the same reason anybody tries to shoot someone else."

"I don't live up there. I don't know what reasons a person could have to take another's life."

Was he imagining things or did Kakashi just flinch?

"I pissed someone off and I know something that could endanger his life if the wrong people found out."

Iruka wasn't satisfied with such a vague answer, but he could tell Kakashi didn't trust him. He wondered what kind of life the human had that made him not trust people. "So that person is trying to stop you from telling anybody?"

"That's it."

"What are you going to do?" Iruka's concern for the human was overruling his frustration with him. He was scared for him, especially since Kakashi didn't seem to be bothered that some men had tried to kill him earlier today. He may not know much about life on land, but he knew getting shot at was not part of every human's life. This could only mean that whatever Kakashi was involved in was very dangerous. So why didn't Kakashi act as if this was important? He seemed more irritated than scared he'd almost lost his life.

"Once I heal up I'm going to stop him."

"How?"

Kakashi didn't answer and Iruka didn't ask again. Perhaps he hadn't thought it all through yet. An uncomfortable silence fell between them and to occupy himself, Iruka went back to sorting through the treasures. He hoped Lee wasn't too attached to the broken plant pot he tossed into a growing trash pile. They really shouldn't have allowed this place to get so cluttered.

"Iruka?"

"Yes?"

"You were going to tell me about how you're not human?" Kakashi prompted.

Iruka was thankful to end the silence. "According to the stories the elders tell, when we were declining in numbers centuries ago, the creatures of magic gathered one last time and prayed to the gods who made them. The gods heard their cries for help and gave them new homes in the hidden parts of the world. Some were also granted the ability to blend in with humans to such an extent that they could even mate with humans. This way they could replenish their numbers through those who had almost destroyed them. At least this is what has been passed down through the generations."

"So there are other magical creatures hanging around like dragons and tree nymphs?"

"Some races were killed off completely by humans. Dragons were one of those races. Others chose to die out rather than be forced to take a human as a mate. I don't know about nymphs. I've never met one."

"I take it you've met other races than?"

"I have. I know a family of shape shifters and another who refuses to say what he is. I don't think even his mate knows. All we have figured out is that Shino can communicate with insects. Most of the time he's rather quiet, but his mate more than makes up for his silence."

"You keep using the word 'mate'."

"I guess you humans would say wife or husband. His…husband is one of the shape shifters I mentioned, one named Kiba."

"Wait a minute. His mate is a male?" Iruka looked over at Kakashi, recalling how he'd seen some humans react to Sasuke and Neji. The human looked a bit surprised, but not disgusted.

"Yes…does that bother you?" Iruka held his breathe waiting for the answer, which even as he did so, Iruka realized how ridicules he was being. Even if Kakashi wasn't disgusted by the idea of two males in a relationship, that didn't mean he had a chance with the human. Any more than just because Kakashi didn't overreact when he found out about merpeople, hardly meant he would want to be in a relationship with one…

"No, I was just wondering how that affects the 'replenish their numbers' unless males can also reproduce."

Iruka turned away to hide his relieved smile. "Some can."

"You're joking right."

"No. Merman can't, but the elders say there are some creatures that can. Nymphs are supposed to only be females so they can't reproduce the same way as humans and merpeople. In Kiba and Shino's case who knows what will happen. Someday Shino might lay eggs which will hatch out puppies. I just hope he isn't like some of the insects that kill their mates after mating."

Kakashi laughed sending a warm feeling throughout Iruka's. He wanted to hear the human laugh more. It was a nice sound.

"You creatures are something else. It's amazing you've stayed hidden for as long as you have."

"Sometimes we do slip up, but humans would rather believe it was only their imagination or a trick of the light."

"So what about that blond kid Naruto? What is he?"

"What do you mean?" Iruka's voice became nervous. He had always been overprotective of his little brother.

"He didn't have a tail when he hauled himself out of the water. From what I saw earlier, he can't change that fast so I'm betting he's something else."

Iruka didn't answer. He had spent most of Naruto's younger years defending him from everybody who had disapproved of him taking in the orphan. They insisted there must have been a reason he was abandoned, but Iruka wouldn't listen. It wasn't until the boy turned ten years old that they discovered he wasn't as human as Iruka had originally thought. He'd had enough trouble getting his people to accept what they thought was a human; he didn't have the strength to tell them the truth later. Iruka was afraid they would have killed his brother or banished him. Only Sasuke and Sakura knew the truth and had agreed to keep silent on the matter. No matter how much Iruka liked Kakashi, he didn't dare tell him the truth.

"See," Kakashi spoke up, "even you have some things you don't want to tell me. I understand though. I won't ask again. It's your turn to ask a question." Kakashi then finished off the last of the fish.

Iruka picked up a gold coin with a person's head on one side of it along with markings he couldn't decipher. He didn't know what to ask. The real questions would probably be ignored, like why was Kakashi not upset someone had tried to kill him…which could meant things like that happen often to him. So what was left? What kinds of questions were supposed to be asked when getting to know someone? Oh, wait there was something…

"Do you have any family?"

"No." Well that was insightful and from the quick response, Kakashi wasn't going to elaborate on that one.

Kakashi set aside his empty plate and went on with his next question. "So back to the mating thing; specifically the part about humans, is it true you can have children with humans?"

"Yes." And before Kakashi could drag him further down that line of questioning, Iruka asked another. "Do you have any hobbies?"

For a moment, Kakashi looked at Iruka as if he was crazy to ask such a question. Iruka turned away from him. Iruka already knew about humans, maybe not everything, but nothing he wanted to ask Kakashi. He wanted to know specifics about Kakashi himself, not generalities about humans.

"I read Japanese novels and manga. My father, or what I remember of him, wanted me to learn his native language. I don't remember my mother at all, but she was an American and he wanted me to study both cultures."

"I was an orphan at a young age too." It was out of the blue, but Kakashi didn't seem to mind.

"Will the children between a human and merperson have a tail?"

What was with these questions? "The first few generations, yes, but if the family continues to take human mates, the tails will be lost. Instead they have webbed hands and feet." Kakashi nodded as if putting together something in his thoughts. Perplexed, Iruka blurted out, "Why are you so interested? You want to have a kid with a mermaid."

"Nah, I'd be a horrible father. I was just working my way into asking if they have to have sex in or out of the water in order to conceive."

Iruka stared at the human, turning an unhealthy shade of red, yet again. He was….was…Iruka couldn't think of a word to call him. It was worse than when Sasuke and Naruto discovered what sex was and badgered everyone with questions.

He heard Kakashi chuckle. "You really are too easy to tease, though that doesn't mean I'm not interested in the answer."

Iruka's jaw opened and shut, but no words came out.

"Does this mean you don't know? Are you a virgin perhaps?"

A strangled sound passed through Iruka's lips. First were the questions about eating dolphins and now this? This was not what he imagined their first real conversation would be like, not that he believed they would ever have a real conversation before today. But this certainly was not the kind of personal information he wanted to delve into.

"Remember you don't have to answer any question you don't want to."

Another strangled noise.

"Are you okay, Iruka?"

Iruka nodded before whispering softly.

"I didn't catch that."

"Either. It doesn't matter."

"Interesting…the tail would make it rather kinky though, at least from a human perspective."

Iruka stood up hastily. He didn't want to know where Kakashi was going with this. Kakashi was nothing more than a pervert. How could he have feelings for someone who only thought about sex? 'Cause you didn't know him, Iruka told himself. At least he found out sooner rather than later. He was saved from making a fool of himself…more of a fool anyway. Kakashi had found out about his stalking. 'I'm such an idiot.'

"I think…I think that's enough questions for today. It's late and I should make sure Naruto made it back home in one piece."

"You two live together?"

"He's my brother." Iruka didn't want to stick around any longer to explain anything more. What if Kakashi planned to take advantage of him? What if…what if those men were shooting at him because he had hurt somebody? The possibility sent a chill down his spine. Could he have made a horrible mistake in saving this stranger?

"I…I'll be back tomorrow. With the others." Iruka ran to the pool and dived in without removing his clothes. At least the human was trapped in the cave and couldn't hurt any of his friends from in there.

* * *

Kakashi watched the merman practically run away from him and dive into the safety of the pool. He ignored the guilt which tried to force its way into his thoughts. He didn't have room for any more guilt in his life, but at least this time he stopped it before it could escalate out of his control. He had dealt with it and it had been surprisingly easy. 'It' being the crush the merman had on him. Kakashi had scared Iruka away on purpose. If he had allowed Iruka to pursue him, the merman would only be hurt in the end. Better to scare him off now, before either learned any more about the other. Iruka was too nice to be caught up in any of his problems. With a sigh, Kakashi put out the fire then went to his crude bed. Careful to stay off his injured shoulder, he laid down on his other side to try to get a few hours of sleep. It had to be better this way.

1) If you have read _Petshop of Horrors_, recall the first "mermaid" in the series


	10. Chapter 9

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Lee x Sakura, Neji x Sasuke, one-sided Sasuke x Naruto

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship), OOC Naruto – there is a reason for this though

Disclaimer: Don't own.

'…..' - thoughts

A/N:

1 - As promised a quicker update! I'm really enjoying writing this story. That it is being read makes it more enjoyable so a big thank you to all my readers!

2 - If nobody has noticed, I adjusted the age gap between Iruka and Naruto to about five years and put most of the Naruto gang in their late teens. It is an AU after all.

3 – Naruto will be OOC at the beginning, but it will be explained in due time. I just had an idea to make Naruto into an intimidating person. If people are interested, once I finish this story, I may do a spin-off with the Naruto from this story.

That's all folks. Enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 9

Kakashi was drowning again. The salt water pressed down on him; dark, cold and merciless. With a jerk, Kakashi woke to find he really was wet. Had he fallen in the pool? He spit water out of his mouth and opened his eyes to see a rough rock ceiling.

"Get up."

Kakashi lifted himself up on his elbows to locate the harsh voice. He groaned when his injured shoulder reminded him of yesterday's events. He needed pain killer. What he got was more cold salt water thrown on his face. Ignoring the pain this time, Kakashi sat up to glare at the person throwing water on him.

The blond teen was kneeling by the pool holding something under. As Kakashi watched, he lifted up a bucket heavy with seawater.

"Put it down, I'm up," Kakashi grumbled. The teen smirked at him. "What do you want?" Kakashi paused to recall his name. "Naruto."

"I wanted to talk to you before anyone else got here." The teen smiled again, but something was off. Kakashi felt unnerved by the smile, though at a glance the teen looked like just another mischievous boy. But the uneasy feeling only increased as Naruto emptied the pail and moved closer to where he laid. Turning the pail upside down, he sat down on it, leaving only three feet between them.

"So what did you say to Iruka last night? He came home very upset. This morning he was telling all of us that you might be dangerous and none of us should ever come here alone."

"So why are you here alone?"

"I could take you." There was no trace of humor in his voice. He meant what he said.

Kakashi wished he could laugh. At one time, he too had thought himself invincible. Naruto was watching him in a confident silence with no trace of his bouncy personality. He wasn't the same teen Kakashi had met yesterday. This boy was something else. Yes, Kakashi wanted to laugh, but the look in the teen's eyes worried him. Kakashi believed him. He couldn't begin to explain the how's or why's, but there was defiantly something not right here. Just what the hell was this kid?

"I was only being myself. I guess he didn't like the kind of person I am."

"Maybe…I think you're hiding something."

"And you're not?" Another chilling smile, a cruel smile, a killer's smile. Kakashi briefly wondered if he ever looked like when on a mission. To hide his unease, Kakashi asked another question, "Why are you here?"

"Nobody knows, but I like it here. And I like the people here. Iruka took me in when even my own kind turned me away. I owe him my life. The reason I'm here in this cave right now is to warn you. Nobody will ever hurt my brother or my friends."

"I don't want to hurt any of them. I was trying to discourage Iruka."

"Why?" There was genuine curiosity in the creature's voice. Kakashi's eyes met with its blue eyes and he froze. He didn't answer. He didn't have to. The creature could read his mind, opening up his memories like they were books. Unable to help himself, he shuddered and the creature blinked breaking the spell.

"Sleep now," it whispered.

Wanting to protest, Kakashi tried to move, but found he couldn't and his eyes dropped closed. As soon as they closed, he opened them again. He was laying down, his heart pounding. There was a splash of water.

"Hey wake up sleepy heard!"

A dream. It was only a dream. Kakashi sat up and saw Naruto climbing out of the pool. There was nothing menacing in the way he nearly lost his footing, barely catching himself from falling back into the water. He grinned when he saw Kakashi looking at him.

"Are you hungry? Mrs. Uchiha always gathers too much food when Itachi's home. Naruto held up a metal pail, exactly like the one in Kakashi's dream. This one was filled with shrimp.

"Sure. Thanks kid." Kakashi ran a hand through his messy hair. What a dream that had been!

"I'm not a kid, old man."

"Where's Iruka?"

"He went to get Sakura. They'll be here soon." He set the pail down before Kakashi. "I'll start a fire. I won't burn myself like Iruka did." Then he darted over to the small fire pit under one of the natural air vents.

Kakashi stared after him. He didn't…no that's impossible. Iruka must have told Naruto that he burnt his hand yesterday.

"Good morning." Distracted, Kakashi glanced back at the pool where Iruka had just appeared. The salutation sounded rather half hearted. After the way Iruka ran out of here last night, it wasn't surprising he was anxious to be back here.

"Good morning Iruka!" Naruto called out cheerfully.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to spend the day with the Uchiha's?"

"Nah, family bonding time makes me queasy. Not that I don't like spending time with you, Iruka." He rushed at the hurt look on Iruka's face. "It's Sasuke's family. It's too many people all at once." He pointed to the pail by Kakashi. "I brought over some leftover breakfast from the Uchiha's."

"You didn't have to do that. I would have found something for him to eat." Iruka hauled himself out and Kakashi took the time to watch the merman's awkward movements on land. Even out of water, Iruka's tail was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. He 

wanted to touch it again, but Iruka had seemed uncomfortable when he had touched the merman's tail last night. Then again, wasn't Kakashi trying to discourage Iruka from liking him? Making him uncomfortable would certainly fit into that. Kakashi started to rise from his pallet but Iruka's voice halted him.

"If you dare come any closer, you will be going for a swim a lot sooner than planned." Iruka's scowl could have frozen seawater. Kakashi wisely stayed put.

"Iruka is that any way to speak to a guest," Naruto chastised.

"Naruto could you please hand me some towels. And don't go anywhere near him." Naruto sent a confused look toward Kakashi, then shrugged and did as Iruka asked. Didn't Iruka say they were brothers? But Naruto wasn't a merman…

"How are you two related?"

"We're brothers."

"Iruka mentioned that, but…"

"Iruka found me on a beach almost 17 years ago. I had been abandoned and he took me home and raised me as his brother."

"Why not a son?"

"I was only five at the time," Iruka responded.

"And your people let you raise a baby?"

"I didn't have anything better to do."

"Right, what was I thinking?"

Naruto snorted trying to hide a laugh.

"That's our Mr. Responsibility," a new voice spoke up from the pool.

"Hey Sakura. No Lee today?" Naruto called to the pink haired merwoman.

"No, he and uncle Gai are training near the old ship again."

"Training for what?"

"I have no idea. You know how Gai is, probably to retain his youthful vitality or something."

"Or something is right."

"Be nice Naruto or I won't tell you where I found some sea ramen growing the other day."

"Sea ramen?" Kakashi asked out loud. He took the chance at standing up and moving over to the pool now that Iruka was out of the water.

"It's a rare variety of seaweed. Naruto calls it sea ramen for some unknown reason." Sakura answered as she climbed out of the water. Kakashi took notice that she didn't have a tail and was wearing form fitting clothes. Now that he was thinking about it, Naruto was also wearing swimming trunks when he showed up…both in the dream and in reality…the same pair actually. With a slight shake of his head, Kakashi made a note to ask later if they always wore them or if it was because he was human.

"I do have a reason. I just don't recall it right now." Sakura rolled her eyes as she pulled back her pink hair into a ponytail.

"No tail?" Kakashi gestured to her legs.

"Not all of us have tails. Some families' genetics have been mixed with humans so much that we lost them over the generations." She held up her hands to show him webbed fingers. "We adapted in other ways to our environment."

Kakashi studied the merwoman's hands, but didn't touch. He could feel Iruka's eyes on his every move. Iruka hadn't wanted to be touched so chances were he wouldn't let Kakashi touch anyone else. So he stayed back and looked at where extra flesh connected each finger up to the knuckles. An adaptation like that would aid swimming, but also inhibit their ability to grasp items. Maybe in the ocean, such a thing wasn't that much of a disadvantage as it would be on land.

"So how are you feeling this morning?"

"Sore, but as you can see I'm up and about." Sakura frowned slightly before gesturing for him to take a seat on the pallet. She went to grab her bag and brought it over to where he sat. Iruka, his tail gone now, went to help Naruto cook the shrimp.

"You shouldn't move too much so soon. And I better not hear about you lifting anything heavy. Give you shoulder some time to heal, all right?"

Kakashi nodded as he watched her sort through her bag. "Is your hair naturally pink?"

"Yeah it is. It's a good thing humans are into dying their hair or it would have been hard to explain at school."

"So you go to school on land?"

"I do; first year medical student at NYU."

"And you know how to remove a bullet?"

"Let's just say I've studied ahead of the rest of my class."

"You did a good job however far you've gotten in school. And for how young you are. How can you be a first year in medical school? You're what 17 at the most?"

"18 and you strike me as the kind of person who knows that for the right price, the right forged papers can be found."

"So why jump ahead? Are you that anxious to get through school?"

"As a matter of fact I am. If I can understand the classes, why shouldn't I move through them as fast as I can? I have people back home take care of. Our only other healer is getting along in years and I want to learn as much as possible while I may. Once I take her place and marry Lee, I suspect my visits to the surface will diminish rapidly."

"Will you miss it?"

"In ways, I've made some dear friends and I will miss them."

"They don't know what you are."

"No, it's not something we tell to just anybody."

"Are you trying to make me feel special?"

"I don't have to. Somebody else already thinks the world of you." Sakura glanced over at Iruka and Naruto then turned back to smile at him. She poked his chest. "Now off with the shirt so I can check the stitches.

Kakashi couldn't help but think Iruka was very bad at keeping secrets since all his friends apparently knew of his crush.

"Have you been in much pain?" Sakura asked while she checked over her work.

"A little."

"Did you take any more of the drought?"

"No."

"You should have. If nothing else, it would have helped you sleep. I know this cave isn't the most comfortable of places to sleep."

"I managed all right."

"I'm leaving instructions for Iruka to make sure you take some tonight before you sleep any way."

"Yes, ma'am. You're the doctor."

"So what do you think of Iruka?"

"Huh?"

Sakura leaned back on her heals so she could see his face. "Do you like him?" She asked slowly.

What was with her? It was as if she was trying to set them up.

"What makes you think I would be interested?"

"I saw you staring at Sasuke yesterday."

"He was naked. Where I come from, guys don't walk around in the nude."

"I've been there and guys also don't usually stare at other naked guys unless they're interested. There's no way you're going to convince me you're homophobic."

"What if I said I'd rather see you naked?"

Her eyebrows rose at the comment. Then she responded with, "I'd say you're bi-sexual."

"And what does this have to do with my healing process? Am I good to go or not?" Sakura studied his face for a moment before shaking her head.

"No and until I say so, you're stuck here. So you might as well make some new friends with your spare time."

"Look I'll be straight with you. I'm not a good person. Your friend is better off not knowing me. All of you are. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm thinking your healing process is going to take a really long time."

"This is kidnapping."

"We're not human. Your rules don't apply to us. Besides your only other choice was death. If Iruka hadn't saved you, you wouldn't even be alive right now."

"Believe me, I've already thought about this. You don't have to remind me." Kakashi eyes drifted over to the fire. Iruka and Naruto were making shrimp kabobs.

"Iruka's a good guy," Sakura said softly.

"I've noticed." The bitterness in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"We don't want him to get hurt."

"Then you should tell him to forget me. Do Iruka a favor and tell him to forget it before things become even more complicated."

"More complicated?" Sakura smiled, "I'll take that as meaning you do like him."

'Dammit,' thought Kakashi. "I shouldn't have to remind you that you pulled a bullet out of my shoulder yesterday. That is my life. Someone like Iruka doesn't stand a chance in my world."

"The fact you say that only confirms my suspicions of you liking him if you're concerned about him being in 'your' world. As for surviving, Iruka is stronger than you think. And thirdly who said anything about you living there."

"What are you implying?"

"By now, they most likely think you are dead. Unless you have a family waiting for you up there, who said you had to go back." Kakashi could only stare at her, his mind reeling over her words. Not go back…but then he didn't have anything to go back to except for his job.

"How?"

"Like Naruto. He wasn't born in the ocean like the rest of us. He became one of us. Naruto was only a few months old so he wouldn't remember his change." Sakura met Kakashi perplexed face. "I won't lie to you. It is a painful change; your insides will shift and you will grow gills to breathe underwater. The webbing isn't as painful when your flesh grows, but it will be hard to get used to since you will not be able to use your hands as you been accustomed to. But it is a very real possibility."

Kakashi didn't know what he could say to that.

"Even if you don't ever feel the same about Iruka, I don't think he'd mind if you stayed here permanently if it gave you a safe haven from whatever your life was up there."

Finally something he could respond to. "And just remain friends. Nobody ever wants to be just friends."

"I know you can't make two people fall in love. The gods know I tried with Sasuke. But you could give him a chance instead of chasing him away."

"Did Sasuke give you a chance?"

With a smile, Sakura nodded. "We dated for three months but his being in love with Naruto was huge turn-off."

"Him and the blond? Are they together?"

"No, Sasuke is dating Neji, but no matter what he says, I believe Sasuke is still in love with Naruto."

"And Naruto?"

"No clue whatsoever."

"Why are you sharing the local gossip with me? I haven't said I'm going to stay."

"No, but once you've made friends, it becomes that much harder to leave a place."

Suddenly Naruto called out. "Hey, what are you two whispering about over there?"

"You," Sakura answered with a smirk.

Then she stood up and handed Kakashi back his shirt. "Think about it," the doctor-in-training said before joining the other two at the fire.

Kakashi stared down at his t-shirt. Could he really? Could he really give it all up and start over again? Live in a different world than what he grew up in. Give himself a chance to fall in love again, but possibly this time be loved back. The chance was almost too tempting.


	11. Chapter 10

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship)

Disclaimer: Don't own.

'…..' - thoughts

Chapter 10

Iruka watched Naruto cook the shrimp, but his eyes kept drifting over to where Sakura and Kakashi were talking in low voices. It was too low for him to pick up what they were saying despite having better hearing than humans.

"I think he likes you Iruka," spoke up Naruto.

"What makes you say that?"

His little brother shrugged than grinned at him. "Have you kissed him? I mean aside from when you brought him here?"

"Please don't tell him about that," Iruka begged. Iruka knew he would die of embarrassment if the perverted human found out how he had enough oxygen to be brought through the cave tunnels. It would be like throwing gasoline on a fire; an unfortunate experiment his friends had tried once. Lee's eyebrows just didn't grow back the same…

"All right, but only if you answer my question."

Iruka snorted. "It would be more than kissing if he had his way," he muttered. "Kinky tails…he's perverted!"

"Iruka, you know I'm all for you getting laid because frankly, you need to, but I really don't need to hear about the kinky details."

"We didn't do…"

"Especially with a guy as ancient as he is."

"He's not old Naruto."

"He has gray hair!"

"It's not gray. It's…silver."

"Whatever."

"…"

"So did you kiss?" Naruto asked again.

"I thought you didn't want to know."

"Kissing isn't kinky….unless…"

"Unless what?" Iruka had a bad feeling about this.

Another shrug. "I guess it depends on where he kissed you. This one time when I was on a date…"

"I don't want to know." Iruka interrupted. Naruto with a huge grin, stopped. "You're as bad as he is."

"You're overreacting Iruka. Deep down, there's a little pervert in all of us. Some just tap into it easier than others. I bet with the right person, even you could find the pervert inside of you."

Dumbfounded, Iruka stared at Naruto. 'What happened to my cute, clumsy little brother?' he thought.

"He grew up. He's seventeen and horny."

Had he said that out loud? Iruka shook his head, wishing he could erase this. "I'm going to pretend this conversation never happened."

"Suit yourself." Looking past Iruka, he shouted at the other two, "Hey, what are you two whispering about over there?"

"You," Sakura answered with a smirk. Then Sakura said something else to Kakashi before heading towards them.

"Why don't you take this to him and talk with him." Naruto handed Iruka a plate of cooked shrimp.

"Another enlightening conversation, I'm sure." Iruka took the plate anyway.

"Smells good, Naruto." Sakura knelt by the fire and deliberately tossed one of the raw shrimp into her mouth.

"How is he?" asked Iruka.

"Physically, he's healing fine. Some pain, but that's to be expected."

"He said he'd tell me if he was in any pain." Frowning, Iruka glanced over at Kakashi who was stretching, sans shirt. A blush crept over his cheeks and he quickly looked away.

"Of course he wouldn't. He's a man. He can't act weak in front of anybody," Sakura said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Tonight, if you have to, slip some of the medicine in his drinking water. It'll help him sleep. I'll make some more, but then I have to go. He should be fine. Oh, and check the stitches tonight before you go for any signs of infection. Come get me if it looks bad."

"Okay."

"Now go over there and be the Iruka we all love so he'll fall madly in love with you."

Iruka gave her a look which said he clearly didn't believe that would ever happen. Sakura shoved him forwards. He'd heard she was a pushy matchmaker from Genma. Besides he wasn't sure if he wanted someone like Kakashi to be madly in love with him. Nonetheless, he carried the plate over to Kakashi, but stopped several feet short. He stretched his arm over to the now standing human to maintain some distance between them.

"Here." Iruka kept his gaze to the floor and missed Kakashi's amused expression.

"Thank you." He felt the plate's weight leave his hand so dropped his arm.

"Are you going to be all shy again this morning?"

"…no…" Iruka shouldn't like him.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"No." Kakashi was probably only interested in sex. He would just use him and move on.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast then?"

"…" But Naruto was behaving in a similar way this morning and despite that, Iruka would not love his brother any less. Maybe be more disturbed by what he said, but it would not cause him to stop loving Naruto. He told Naruto he would forget their conversation. Of course, Iruka couldn't really do that, without his aid anyway, but he could ignore it. Grant it, a person could only ignore so much, but Iruka was patient. There had to be more to Kakashi and with this in mind, Iruka was suddenly determined to find out what more there was. He would simply be patient and ignore the outrageous remarks until he could see what was really behind them. Hopefully not more offensive remarks…

"Are you going to stand there staring at the floor all day because a statue would be better company than you right now."

"No." Iruka looked up at Kakashi who had sat down to eat. He sat down across from him.

"Care to share what you were thinking about?"

"Maybe later," Iruka paused, "when we're alone." Iruka would just have to play by Kakashi's rules.

Kakashi glimpsed up from his meal at the slightly smiling Iruka. Then he cracked a smile and laughed, shaking his head. One point for Iruka. The laugh was a bonus.

"All right. Send the kids away and we'll talk. Maybe more."

Iruka's blush wasn't nearly as visible as it had been yesterday, but it was close. Neither noticed the sly grin on the blond's face as he turned away from them to finish cooking the shrimp.

* * *

After threatening Kakashi into drinking some more of the homemade pain medication, Sakura had left. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed unwilling to leave so Iruka had coerced him into helping to clean out the cave. Kakashi pitched in as well disregarding Iruka's protests. Without reading material, Kakashi was reluctant to sit still.

At first Naruto had pestered him with questions of all kind; what did he like to eat, his favorite music, where did he go to college, etc. All but the question of what kind of job did he have, Kakashi answered truthfully; he changed the subject when the job question came up. He didn't want to lie so he avoided it. He hadn't missed the fact that Iruka was just as curious about his responses, more so even, than the blond who was asking them.

Kakashi artfully distracted the teen by glimpsing over at Iruka and asking what Iruka did for a living. Naruto snickered. Good.

"We don't have jobs like on the surface," Iruka answered when Naruto didn't.

"So what do you do if there's something you want?"

"You just take it." Kakashi turned his head to hide his grin. He heard Naruto laugh from his side of the cave.

Iruka realized what he said, "you know what I mean."

"I do and it sounds so primitive. I like it."

"So Iruka, what is you want right now?" asked Naruto, barely containing his laughter.

"For you two to stop ganging up on me." He threw a shirt at Naruto, but it didn't come close to reaching him.

Sakura's words came back to haunt Kakashi. He could have this, couldn't he? A place in a real family and circle of friends. What had passed between him and Iruka yesterday no longer appeared to distress the merman. Yes, Iruka was still embarrassed by it, but considering what he said, Iruka was dealing with it. What that meant exactly, Kakashi wasn't sure, but it made him wonder what other faults Iruka would adjust to. That he even bothered to try was giving Kakashi hope. Hope he couldn't afford.

This could work…but then could he spend the rest of his life keeping his past hidden from all of them? Iruka had already shown him a bit of uncertainty when they broached the subject of his shooting. If Iruka found out what he did for money, surely Iruka wouldn't be so welcoming to him. It would be yesterday multiplied by a hundred. He'd probably be abandoned in the cave; left to starve or drown in an attempt to swim out.

No, he couldn't stay and he couldn't let Iruka give him false hope.

"What are you day dreaming about?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing I could say to someone underage."

"I'm almost 18."

"Almost doesn't count."

"I thought you didn't want to know the details Naruto?" Iruka tossed a bucket with its bottom rusted out, into the trash pile.

"What details? I was merely stating my age."

"Details? I'd like to hear more about these details as well."

Iruka went back to work, doing his best to ignore that comment.

The morning passed quickly with hard work and light bantering between the three. Kakashi was always careful of what he told them. He hadn't mentioned Obito at all and wouldn't if he could help it. He had successfully turned the conversation around and found out more about the merpeople. Naruto eagerly answering any question Iruka would hesitate on, especially if it was personal.

Iruka pushed the last of the trash into the pool. He and the others would haul it out of the underwater cave later.

"This place looks so much bigger now." Naruto scratched his cheek, smearing more dirt onto his face.

"Definitely." Kakashi stifled a yawn, but Iruka had been watching him too closely.

"We've worn you out. Sakura said you were to rest and here we are making you clean up our mess."

Kakashi waved his hand in dismissal. "You didn't make me and I wasn't about to just sit there bored out of my mind watching you two clean."

"Still, we better leave so you can take a nap."

"I don't need a nap." Kakashi yawned again. It must be that medicine. It was sapping his energy.

Iruka didn't listen. "Naruto."

"I'll see you later then. It was nice getting to know you better, Kakashi." He picked up the empty shrimp pail before stepping over to the pool. "I'm returning this, but I'll see you later tonight Iruka."

"Be careful. There were sharks near the reef this morning when I went to get Sakura."

"Yes mother." Naruto rolled his eyes before stepping into the water, sinking like a rock and out of sight.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm good, I guess. The afternoon will be boring with nothing to do here."

"Take a nap. You need one." Iruka moved to the edge of the water. "I'll bring you something to eat later."

"Fine."

"…it was …nice to learn more about you."

"Same here."

Still Iruka hesitated to leave. Kakashi waited, but nothing ever came. Iruka turned away and dropped into the pool. He hadn't removed his clothes before leaving. If his clothes were ruined during his change, it didn't matter much since they had found a whole pile of clothes. The cleaner and less torn of them were salvaged and were now neatly folded and laying next to the towels along the wall closest to the pool for easier retrieval.

Kakashi reached up and dimmed the light overhead; glad it had more than one setting. He didn't care to be left in complete darkness.

Having nothing to do now, Kakashi laid down on his pallet and pulled a beach towel over himself to keep out the dampness since the fire had been allowed to go out. He was tired and with nobody here, he could relax and let sleep take him. This was the safest place he'd ever been in after all and he should take advantage of that before he left. In a few more days, this sanctuary would no longer be his.


	12. Chapter 11

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship), Kakashi and Iruka are a bit OOC

Disclaimer: Don't own.

'…..' - thoughts

Chapter 11

Iruka maneuvered his way through the familiar tunnels which led to the cave. Two fish clutched in his left hand. It was late, but he had wanted Kakashi to get as much sleep this afternoon and evening as well. If there was nobody there, Kakashi would resort to sleeping out of boredom, or so he hoped.

In the meantime, Iruka had spent the afternoon searching for Kakashi's shell which he'd forgotten about yesterday. After a few hours when he couldn't find any trace of it he decided to take the chance to climb up to the rock shelf. After the sun set, Iruka waited for high tide to make it easier for him to reach the shelf. When there was nobody in sight on the beach, he lifted himself out of the water. It didn't take long to find the shell, but it was in pieces…and there was blood on it.

Iruka hadn't seen anyone but Kakashi on the shelf yesterday, but one of those men could have been there after Iruka swum away with an unconscious Kakashi. He wondered if one of them had broken it. Gathering the pieces, Iruka returned to the ocean. He couldn't help but feel it was somehow his fault. Before Kakashi had known he was the one who returned the shell, Iruka felt it was his only link to the sad human he watched over. Now that he'd actually met and spent time with said human, Iruka wondered what had happened to the sad man he watched for hours on end.

Tightening his fist around the broken shell, Iruka felt bad about delivering the broken pieces to Kakashi, but it was all that was left of the shell. He just hoped it wasn't a bad omen.

The tunnel gradually widened and then opened into the bottom of the cave pool. With his treasures in hand, it took only a few powerful pushes with his tail to send him to the surface. Kakashi was awake and playing with the deck of cards they had found earlier.

"Yo, Iruka."

"Kakashi."

"You bring me supper?"

Iruka held up the two fish. Kakashi set down the cards in his hand, and moved to the pool's edge to take them from him. Iruka hesitated revealing what else he brought so he inched over to where he knew a small crevice was and set the broken pieces there. It was out of the water so he could retrieve them later if he ever gained the courage to show them to Kakashi tonight.

"I've already started the fire." Kakashi had begun scaling one fish. Iruka felt the man's eyes on him as he lifted himself up and out of the water. Iruka didn't think Kakashi would ever tire of seeing his tail; it was embarrassing to be stared out so, but at the same time, the attention from him was nice.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Yes, mother." Kakashi mockingly quoted Naruto from this morning.

"I'm just trying to help you recover."

"I know." Surprised at serious tone, Iruka glanced up from his tail drying. Kakashi gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, you could be nicer about it. You probably want to get out of here as soon as possible and forget this ever happened."

"I'm not going to forget this happened, Iruka. And I am thankful. For everything you're doing."

Iruka swallowed at his comment. Forgetting may not be an option, but that was for later, not tonight, not when Kakashi's behavior was reminding him of the man he first thought him to be. "You're welcome."

Kakashi returned to his task. "Will you join me for dinner tonight? It's a bit lonesome here."

"I already ate."

"You can stay and talk though."

"Sure."

Iruka picked up a pair of shorts and slipped them on and then grabbed a t-shirt. Thankfully, Kakashi was no longer looking his way when he dressed. Standing up, Iruka glanced around the cave, admiring their hard work. The cave really was more pleasant this way. Then seeing Kakashi's make-shift bed was jumbled up, Iruka stepped over to it and began straightening it out.

"You don't have to do that you know."

"I…it's better than doing nothing." Iruka folded the towel in his hands before laying it at the foot of the pallet.

"Naruto did say you were a neat freak." Kakashi speared the first fish and leaned the stick against a bucket so the fish would cook over the fire. He began scrapping the second fish's scales off.

"Well, it's easier to find things if you know exactly where they are."

"But then you don't get to swear and throw things around in an attempt to find where they hid themselves."

"Then you only have a bigger mess to clean up."

"Only if you clean it up, it's why people hire maids."

"Do you have a maid?"

"Nah. I travel too much to be in a place long enough to mess it up too much."

"Why do you travel?"

"For work." Iruka perked up at this answer. Kakashi had avoided this question all morning.

"Is that…" Iruka's voice trailed off when he saw the muscles in Kakashi's shoulders tense. It was so slight he would have missed it if he hadn't been staring at the human's back. Why would Kakashi become tense over such a simple question?

"Is that why you don't always come to the ocean? You're traveling?" Iruka had already guessed Kakashi didn't trust people easily. He wouldn't gain any points if he pushed him onto a subject he was reluctant to speak about. The real question would have to wait…for now.

"The ocean…Oh I almost forgot you were stalking me for five months." Kakashi relaxed and so did Iruka. He would rather Kakashi tease him than get upset.

"I was merely observing you from the ocean. I never followed you past the beach so it doesn't count as stalking."

"So you also watched me from the beach?"

"Only last summer when there were more people on the beach. The first time I saw you, I was on the beach. You walked past me and caught my eye right away." Iruka reminisced.

"Was it the hair? Or perhaps the eye? Those are what usually get people's attention."

"No," Iruka shook his head, "you looked so sad. I'd never seen anyone who looked so sad and lonely before."

"Oh…" Kakashi lamely responded. Iruka glanced over at him, but he turned away to finish cleaning the fish.

"Kakashi?"

"Are you sure you don't want to try any? I'll admit the boiled fish last night wasn't that great, but these should be better." The second one was placed next to the first. "If I had some herbs, I could really make a tasty meal out of these guys, but what can you do when you're buried under the ocean?"

Iruka glanced over to where he left the broken shell. His thoughts were torn in two. Kakashi wasn't yet ready to talk about whatever it was he was hiding. Showing him the shell could make him even more reluctant. What Iruka needed was for Kakashi to trust him, but how? The only thing he could do was wait. Try to gain his trust little by little. And Iruka could do that by showing the human he trusted him. Eating food Kakashi cooked would be a step in the right direction.

"I'll try some."

Kakashi finally turned away from the fish to meet Iruka's eyes. He nodded slightly, but there was little Iruka could read from his expression. "Oh, okay. The first's one is almost done. Can you hand me plate?"

Iruka did so and watched as Kakashi placed the fish on it before dividing it into two shares. "Here you go, Iruka."

"Thank you." Iruka took a few steps away from the fire and sat down with his meal. He wasn't hungry, but it was a gesture to show he trusted Kakashi not to poison him….or himself since Kakashi was eating his half already. The smell was horrible, but lifting up a portion of the white flesh, Iruka dropped it into his mouth anyway. Cooking certainly made the meat chewier than he was used to. Iruka successfully finished chewing the piece and swallowed it.

Hearing a low chuckle, Iruka glimpsed over at Kakashi who was watching him. "That bad, eh?" Kakashi tossed the last piece into his mouth.

"No…I'm just not used to the texture." Iruka picked up another mouth sized portion.

"I never got around to asking, but I was wondering how you know English?"

"My mother taught me. In turn, I taught my friends. It was like we had our own secret language, but we could only use it outside of the water. We found this cave and this was where we worked on it, away from the others. Hinata's father would never have approved so we had to keep it a secret."

"How did your mother learn it?"

"She went to a surface school. She was a bit obsessed with humans. I guess that's why I go to the surface as much as I can; following in her footsteps. I didn't go to a surface school myself though. After my parents died, I found Naruto only a few months later. I couldn't leave Naruto on his own to indulge myself in going to school.

"Why don't you go now?"

"I'm too old, I guess."

"You can't be that old. You're younger than me, I wager."

"And you are?"

"26."

"23."

"People in their 40's go back to school. You're not too old. Naruto looks old enough to take care of himself."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"I can't argue with that."

Iruka smiled and finished off his last bite. Kakashi was checking on the other fish. Unintentionally, Iruka's gaze went back to the pool. He couldn't see it from where he sat, but it didn't matter.

"If you want to leave, go on. I can take care of myself."

"It's not that." Iruka hesitated. He couldn't come up with anything fast enough. He was a horrible liar; so much for gaining Kakashi's trust first. With a sigh, Iruka set aside his empty plate and went to retrieve the shell. Stepping around the pool, he made his way to the crevice then knelt down when he was somewhere above it. It was harder to find looking from above it, but eventually he did and swept the broken pieces into one hand. Kakashi was watching him silently as he did all this. His gaze going from Iruka back to the fish he was taking off the fire.

"I went back this afternoon." Kakashi didn't ask where. "I…I'd forgotten about it yesterday so I went back to find it this afternoon." Iruka walked over to where Kakashi sat and held out his hand to reveal the broken shards. A red string was still attached to one of them. For a long awkward moment Kakashi said nothing. He merely stared at the pieces.

"It was broken when I found it on the rock you always sit on. I'm sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who broke it," Kakashi spoke softly. Then he held up his left hand, palm out. At the time, Iruka had been too concerned about his gunshot wound to even question how Kakashi's hand had been cut up. Iruka scanned over the healing cuts. None were serious, but they were still jagged red lines crisscrossing over his hand.

"You know, I think you're more obsessed about that thing than I ever was." Kakashi turned his attention back to the fish.

Iruka felt like he'd been slapped in the face. 'That's it! That's all he's going to say! After I spent hours searching for it and Kakashi doesn't even care. So maybe I am preoccupied by the shell, but it's no reason to barely acknowledge the effort I made.'

Iruka's temper was getting the better of him, something which happened rarely; he had after all raised the prankster Naruto and had much practice at restraining himself from yelling at his brother. But this was too much. Iruka had done nothing but help Kakashi and he'd been completely honest with him and in return Kakashi slammed the door shut in his face, refusing to let him learn anything

Iruka had already screwed up by showing the shell to Kakashi so he might as well push the limits. "What does this shell mean to you?"

Kakashi paused from slicing up the second fish to look up at Iruka. He was silent as he studied Iruka's face.

"Please tell me."

"It has nothing to do with you. Do you want any more fish?"

"I deserve a real answer. I spent a lot of my time chasing this shell so I could return it to you all those times."

"Nobody asked you to."

"I know that, but after all I've done for you, you could at the very least answer a simple question!"

"If you feel I owe you something, I can pay you money when you take me back."

Iruka was insulted by Kakashi's proposition. "I don't want your money! What use would it be to me here!" Iruka's fist clamped down over the broken pieces; the jagged edges biting into his flesh.

"Iruka…"

"I want a real answer this time."

"You certainly are stubborn. Fine then. It was a stupid gift from a friend of mine when we were children."

"And…?"

"And nothing. He's dead. End of story." Kakashi set down his plate, food unfinished.

"Kakashi?" Iruka's voice softer now and full of worry. He'd pushed too hard and upset the human.

"I'm feeling rather tired right now. I think I'll turn in for the night." Kakashi disregarding his uneaten food went to his pallet and laid down. Iruka stared at Kakashi's back feeling miserable and angry at himself for hurting Kakashi. Whoever his friend had been, they must have been very close.

Kakashi's voice once more filled the still air. "Could you put out the fire for me Iruka?"

"I'm sorry." Kakashi didn't respond and silence fell over the cave with the exception of the crackling of the fire to disturb it. For a few minutes, Iruka could only sit there and rebuke himself for his mistake. Kakashi wasn't ready to talk and by forcing him to admit even that little bit of information would only set Iruka back in gaining the human's trust.

Feeling a sting in his hand, Iruka opened up his palm and saw he'd been cut by the broken shards. He brushed off the pieces onto a clean plate and left them by the dying fire. He wiped off the blood from his hand with a rag. After that he stood and began cleaning up the leftover fish which would only stink up the cave if allowed to sit out overnight. He put out the fire as well before reaching up to turn off the light.

Iruka could tell by Kakashi's breathing that the man was still awake. Iruka gave up for tonight. There was little he could do after bringing up a memory which still deeply hurt Kakashi. He'd have to do better tomorrow. After all was cleaned up, Iruka slipped off his clothes and picked up the bundle of trash he'd made.

"Goodnight, Kakashi." Iruka whispered just before diving into the water. If Kakashi answered, Iruka would never know.


	13. Chapter 12

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Gaara x Hinata, Lee x Sakura, Neji x Sasuke, mentioned possibility of Naruto x Hanabi

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship), Kakashi and Iruka are a bit OOC

Disclaimer: Don't own.

'…..' - thoughts

A/N: Thanks to everyone that is still reading this story! And please keep the reviews coming! They let me know what is liked and what could be improved upon. And so without further ado here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Kakashi woke when a drop of water splashed on his cheek. As before, his eyes remained shut. His breathing hitched, but the other person didn't seem to notice. There was a soft sigh and then a hand brushed through his hair. Kakashi allowed himself a few seconds to sort his thoughts. Two more drops of cold water splashed down onto him. He shivered involuntarily and heard a gasp then shuffling.

A "sorry" was whispered.

Was it…"Iruka?"

"It's me."

Kakashi opened his eyes, not that it did him any good. The cave was pure darkness. It was unnerving. Sitting up, or at least going through the motions of doing so, Kakashi tried to decipher where Iruka was.

"I was checking on you. I didn't mean to wake you, but my hair's still wet and …."

"Can you see me?"

"Yes. Why are you waving your hand?"

"I can't see a damn thing."

"Oh."

Kakashi listened, but didn't hear the merman move at all. It gave him goose bumps; even he couldn't move that silently. A low light suddenly filled the darkness. Kakashi blinked and saw spots of light wherever he looked.

"I turned off the lantern last night before I left. I forgot humans have poor eyesight."

"So seeing in complete darkness is another merperson trait?"

"The sun's light only reaches so far into the water. We would be in pretty bad shape if we couldn't see in the deeps. That's where the more dangerous creatures live."

Kakashi wasn't even going to ask what might possible live in the deep, though dinosaurs and 100 foot squids came to mind. (1)

"Kakashi?"

He sighed. He knew Iruka was going to bring it up again today. "What is it?"

"I want to apologize for last night. We're still strangers to each other and I had no right to demand an answer for such a personal question. The shell is your business. I…I'm sorry I returned it to you at all because you obviously didn't want it."

"Fine, I accept your apology, but now can we forget about it."

"…all right." Iruka went over to the pool to retrieve a bucket before returning back to where Kakashi sat.

Peering inside, Kakashi gawked at the green slimy substance. If this was an apology present, he didn't think he wanted it.

"I brought breakfast." Even worse.

"What is it?" Kakashi's stomach churned a little and not because he was hungry.

"Naruto calls it seaweed ramen, but it's only seaweed; a hard to find one, but seaweed nonetheless.

Kakashi poked a finger into the green mass. It was slimy and squishy, probably loaded with salt…then again maybe the salt would disguise the actual taste…

"I don't think I can eat this."

"You can't eat only fish. Humans are like merpeople in that biology. We both need greens in our diet."

Another glance at the seaweed didn't make it look any more appetizing. Kakashi had eaten some pretty strange things in his life including insects and fungi, but a person had to draw the line somewhere.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then…I won't bring any more fish." Iruka was almost pouting. It made him look even cuter.

"So you're going to starve me to death?" After all the fuss, Kakashi highly doubted Iruka would do anything to hurt him.

Iruka sighed in defeat. "No." He picked up the bucket and moved it away from Kakashi. "I guess you won't be here long enough for you health to deteriorate from lack of greens."

Now he felt guilty. Why should he feel guilty? What was wrong with him? This was the same Iruka who dragged up bad memories yesterday. Just because Iruka was willing to try cooked fish and ate his share even when he obviously didn't like it was no reason to feel guilty. And yet Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling.

"Wait." Iruka glanced over at him. "I'll try some."

Iruka's face lit up with a smile. Kakashi felt his insides stir at the sight. What was Iruka doing to him!? 'It's only because I've been lonely,' he tried reasoning with himself. 'And it's been a long time since I've had a close friend who cared enough that I eat healthily.'

Standing up to stretch and get his body moving, Kakashi watched Iruka from the corner of his eye. Iruka went over to the fire pit and grabbed the bowl Kakashi used in his attempt to cook the lobsters the first night. First night…this was his third day here.

"Let me rinse off some of the salt." Iruka opened up a couple of bottled waters and proceeded to rinse off the green heap. "It's the only kind of seaweed I could get Naruto to eat. It actually has a sweet taste."

A few moments later, "Kakashi?"

"Yeah?" Kakashi sat back down.

"Are you feeling ok? You look rather distant." Iruka was looking at him in concern. It made him uncomfortable. It really had been a long time since anybody cared about his well being.

"I'm fine. Just the thought of eating green slim makes my stomach queasy."

"If you think it'll make you sick, don't eat."

"No, I told you I would try it and I will."

"You don't have to just for my sake. I don't want you to get sick."

"I know you don't,' he smiled at the merman, who in turn blushed at the gesture. "A little taste won't hurt me."

"All right." Iruka tore off a strand of the substance and put it on a plate. He carried it over to Kakashi and sat by his side.

The seaweed was still that same shade of green, but with only a small piece on a plate, it didn't look as daunting as a bucketful. With Iruka watching his actions carefully, Kakashi picked it up and used his teeth to bite into it. He had to chew on it to tear off a smaller bite. Ok, so it was slimy and salty, despite the rinsing, but as he chewed it there was a slight sweet tang to it. Kakashi finished chewing and swallowed. It had tasted fine, but he couldn't get over the slime.

"Well?"

"It's…okay." Iruka smiled again and Kakashi couldn't make himself say more.

Taking back the plate, Iruka went back to the fire pit. He put more on the plate and made a plate for himself. Then Iruka brought both plates over, handing one to Kakashi before sitting cross legged across from him. Staring at his plate a moment, Kakashi wondered just what he'd gotten himself into. A quick glimpse at Iruka showed the merman was thoroughly enjoying his meal.

"You said this was Naruto's favorite?" If he was talking, he wouldn't have to eat. He'd try to distract Iruka and hide it under his bed and after Iruka left he could dump it in the water… or something.

"Yes, it is. He wasn't born a merman. Seaweed was not part of his natural diet and it was difficult to get him to eat it when he was a child. Hinata was the one who found this kind and we tried it. He loved it."

"Hinata? Who's that?"

"A friend. She married a human about a year ago. Her family didn't approve so she was disowned and now lives with her husband on the surface."

"Is this the same Hinata you may have mentioned yesterday? You said something about her dad?"

"Her family is very strict and they don't approve of mingling with other species. They don't even like to interact with those who are not purebred, but for the sake of our society they have to. Hinata was supposed to become the head of the family but since she doesn't share their beliefs, her father sent her away."

"Sakura mentioned a process where humans could become a merperson."

"They can." Iruka paused and glanced curiously over at Kakashi, obviously wondering where this conversation was going.

"How long does it take?"

"It varies, but usually about three days."

"So how do they breathe under water during that time?"

Iruka dropped his plate, his face turning red. 'Interesting,' thought Kakashi. This may be the distraction he needed to hide the seaweed. Not to mention, he really was curious about the answer. It may be similar to how Iruka had gotten him into this cave while he was unconscious.

Iruka opened his mouth, but no words were forth coming. Then finally he spat out, "you're not eating!"

"Don't change the subject."

"Leave him alone." Kakashi barely restrained himself from jumping at the intervening voice. Damn these creatures for their silent movements! Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the dark haired youth from the first day.

"Sasuke don't. He has a right to know."

Kakashi couldn't help but be amused by the teen's scowl. He did have his suspicions. "Does it involve mouth to mouth?" Kakashi asked looking back to Iruka.

Iruka blushed more, but didn't seem able to answer with words.

"Maybe I…"

"Sasuke! You bastard!" A blond head popped out of the water and two hands shoved the other teen's head underwater, not that it would have any effect on someone who could breathe underwater.

"Your brother is going to kill me!" Naruto yelled when Sasuke resurfaced. He only smirked at his friend.

"You shouldn't have been poking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"You said the room was empty!"

"Oh, it wasn't?"

"She was naked!"

"You've seen naked females before."

"They don't count, 'cause they don't care. She's human. She nearly decapitated me! Why the hell does your brother's girlfriend carry knives?!"

"Like you said, she's human and humans are paranoid."

"So paranoid they always bring weapons when meeting future in-laws?"

"In-laws?" Iruka questioned.

"Yeah. They announced the other night at dinner that they were officially engaged."

"Where are they going to live?"

Sasuke answered before Naruto could, "Surface, but Itachi had to promise mom he'd come visit at least once every two months."

"Is she doing the change then?"

"She is. That's why they're here right now."

With a mischievous gleam in his eyes Naruto said, "It must be nice to find someone who will do to that, eh Iruka? Not only accept you for who and what you are, but to change in order to be with you."

Kakashi willing tossed another bite of the seaweed into his mouth. If he was chewing, he wouldn't have to respond. Iruka's little brother was beginning to become quite the little pain in the ass.

"Iruka, why's your face so red?"

"No reason."

"Hey, did you get the fish? I forgot to ask you yesterday. Did you like it?" Naruto suddenly asked Kakashi.

"What fish?"

Iruka groaned.

"The clown fish? In a pottery bowl?"

"Oh that fish. I let it go."

"What? You weren't supposed to do that!"

"Am I missing something?" Kakashi looked from one to the other.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's head underwater mid-rant.

"Don't mind him. He's an idiot."

Naruto surfaced and spit out the water he'd swallowed in Sasuke's face. The dark haired merman didn't even flinch.

"Somehow he's gotten it in his head that if you like someone, you're supposed to give them a fish."

"But I saw your dad bring your mom a fish and she went all mushy, kissing him!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"And what about when Lee gave Sakura that necklace from the surface with fish charms on it? And Neji! He won that stuffed fish for you at the human fair we went to last summer.

Sasuke's cheeks redden. "How do you know about that?" He tried glaring, but his embarrassment made it ineffective.

Kakashi stifled a laugh. This was better than television!

"I'm the one who told Neji to get the fish for you after I spotted it. He had to play the game five times before he won it. Later when he gave it to you, you were blushing!"

"I did not…Hey! How would you know? Were you spying on us?" Sasuke crossed his arms still trying to look stern.

"No, I just happened to be swimming by."

"Right. I bet you were hoping to just swim into Hanabi."

"I had no such plan. I can swim wherever I want."

"Hah! You call what you do swimming?"

Kakashi glanced over at Iruka who was pointedly ignoring the two while he finished his breakfast. They must fight like this all the time. He leaned across the space separating them.

"Who's Hanabi?" he whispered.

"Hinata's younger sister and Neji's cousin," Iruka answered.

"I think I'm beginning to figure out the who's who around here." Kakashi sat back up and called out to the arguing teens. "Yo, kid…uh…Sasuke. Are you a full blood? I know he doesn't have a tail," Kakashi gestured to Naruto, "but what about you?"

The arguing stopped only because Sasuke was staring at him in surprise. "You told him?"

"Well…I…" Iruka stumbled over his words.

"Of course he told him teme!" Naruto took the pause in his argument to haul himself out of the water. Shaking the water from his hair, he didn't seem to notice he was standing there naked.

"Hey dumb ass, put some clothes on." Sasuke called from the water. Iruka threw a pair of swimming shorts in his brother's direction.

Kakashi looked thoughtfully over at Iruka, but he wouldn't meet his eyes. "Yeah, he told me." Then Kakashi glimpsed down at Sasuke. "So you don't have to hide it. Come on out and join us." He offered the teen a smile which was returned with a scowl.

Naruto stepped closer to Kakashi. "His tail is black and white like an orca's tail. Most of the Uchiha's have tails like that."

"Naruto! It's none of his business what my tail looks like!"

Kakashi grinned smugly, "So you do have a tail?"

Sasuke grumbled something and ducked under the water.

"Forget him." Naruto sat beside him, after slipping on the shorts. "Are you going to eat that?" Naruto pointed to the untouched plate of seaweed.

"Help yourself kid." Iruka frowned at him as he handed over the plate, but didn't say anything.

"You don't mind?"

"You can have it all."

"Not the sea ramen. About us. What we are."

"As long as I'm your prisoner, whatever you say goes."

"Prisoner? You're not a prisoner." Naruto turned to Iruka, "Iruka, how do you expect him to like you back if you tell him things like that?"

Alarmed by Naruto's choice of words, Iruka glanced up at Kakashi, but the words were already said. His cheeks tinted pink

Kakashi waved his hand in dismissal. He didn't want to make Iruka any more uncomfortable. "I already know. It was rather obvious you liked me from the first day."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You can't help who you like." Kakashi's good mood wavered. 'And how true those words are,' he thought, "and how much pain they can bring…especially if it is only one-sided.' He should do Iruka a favor and tell him to forget it before it became more than a crush.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi blinked and glanced over at Iruka.

"Are you all right?" It would be so much easier if Iruka stopped fussing over him.

"My gunshot wound is bothering me some." Kakashi stretched out his arm a little. It wasn't completely a lie.

Iruka immediately stood up. "I'll get some of the medicine Sakura left behind."

"Thank you." He heard Naruto giggle as Iruka left them. Naruto smiled at him when he turned to the teen.

"Do you have any games or something to do in here?"

"Oh, I know! Lee taught me some card games. There was a deck of cards, wasn't there?" Kakashi nodded. Naruto shoved the last of the seaweed into his mouth. "I'll get Sasuke so we'll have four players." He set down his plate and dived back into the pool.

A few moments later, Iruka brought over a bowl with a liquid in it. "Here," he said.

Kakashi took the bowl from him and their fingers brushed against each other. Startled Iruka pulled back his arm.

"I'm sorry for Naruto's bluntness."

"I already told you there's no need for an apology." Iruka looked like he still wanted to say something, but Kakashi cut him off. He had to discourage him…right?

"Do you know any card games?" Before Iruka could respond, Naruto resurfaced with a something in his hand. A black tail…

"Found him!"

Sasuke was reluctant, but after Iruka's polite invitation, he hauled himself out of the water. His tail was black and white, just as Naruto had described. Sasuke didn't care for Kakashi's amusement and piled enough towels over his lower half so his tail was buried.

Putting a rough table together out of boards and buckets, they soon had a game of poker going, Naruto and Kakashi teaching the other two how to play. All thoughts of crushes and tails were forgotten for the rest of the morning.


	14. Chapter 13

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship), OOC

Disclaimer: Don't own.

'…..' - thoughts

A/N: I don't really like this chapter, but I hope it makes sense in the course of the plot (it's really to set up things for chapter 14). To me, Kakashi feels really out-of-character here so I apologize now if his thoughts seem strange... Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I would also like to direct your attention to the lovely fanart Feila has made. Here is the link to the picture:

http: www. fanart- central. net/ pic- 580147. html

Just delete the spaces after the ( : ) and ( / ) and ( . ) and ( - ) and add the two slash bars ( / ) after the http:

Enjoy!

Chapter 13

"Full house!" Naruto set down his cards. The other three looked down and blinked.

"Dobe, that's not a full house and we're not playing poker any more. This is euchre. And anyway, how did you get seven four's? You cheating?"

"I'm not cheating." Naruto jumped to his feet in his own defense.

"Figures you would mess up in cheating. Fours aren't even used in this game."

"There were some extra cards over there. I thought they fell out of the deck when you shuffled."

At the reference, Sasuke's cheeks reddened. He and Naruto had been trying to show off while shuffling and Sasuke had ended up sending the cards flying everywhere. It had taken five minutes for Naruto's laughter to quiet enough for them to continue their game.

"I thought you were supposed to be teaching us how to play. If you can't even remember what a full house is…"

"I never said I knew how to play poker, or euchre; just card games."

"Maybe we could try something else," Iruka spoke up though he was getting a little tired of playing cards. There was little they could do in the cave though and he felt obligated to entertain Kakashi. He still felt guilty about upsetting the human last night, but Kakashi just seemed to want to forget it happened.

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Sasuke grumbled. Just then the dark haired teen's stomach growled loud enough for all to hear.

Naruto pointed and laughed, "Who's hungry!?"

"I guess I can go catch us some fish." Iruka started to rise, only to be pushed down by Naruto.

"No! You stay here. Sasuke and I will hunt."

"I don't want to hunt."

"Hah, you just don't want to be humiliated when I catch more fish than you." Naruto tugged off his shirt, threw it down and ran to the pool. "Can't catch me!" He called out before diving into the pool.

After some hesitation, Sasuke stripped off his clothes and muttered, "He won't be able to carry back enough for all of us on his own." Then he walked over to the pool and jumped into the water.

"So how long do you think it'll take them?" Kakashi spoke up for the first time in a long while. Iruka had noticed that for the last hour or so he hadn't been concentrating too hard on the card game.

"Half hour, probably longer since the fish will get away from Naruto."

"On purpose?" Iruka glanced over at Kakashi in surprise. So the human had picked up that Naruto often played dumb...

"Most likely." Iruka picked up the rest of the cards, neither said anything for a few minutes. Then out of nowhere, Kakashi spoke up.

"Do you really think I'm lonely?"

Iruka paused to look over at him. Kakashi was staring into the pool, his face serious.

"I do."

"Do you really think you can change that?" Kakashi's eyes lifted to meet his.

"I don't know, but I'd like to try. Nobody should have to be alone."

"Was Naruto alone?"

"He'd been abandoned on the beach when he was a baby. I couldn't leave him there to die."

"Why was he abandoned?" Iruka couldn't answer what he didn't know. He hadn't seen who left the baby on the shore. He turned away from Kakashi's gaze.

"Is it because of what he is?"

"I told you what I was. It's for Naruto to tell you what he is, if he so chooses."

"Does he even know?" 'Kakashi is certainly perceptive,' Iruka thought. That was exactly the case. Not knowing anything of Naruto's background, all they could go on was Naruto's…gifts.

"Naruto aside, this is all because you felt sorry for me, isn't it? The reason you saved my life, brought me here, nursing me back to health, all of it."

"…yes."

"I don't need your pity."

"Maybe you do!" Iruka surprised even himself at the conviction in his tone.

"And why would I need it?" Kakashi's tone of voice confused him. He didn't sound like he really cared what the answer would be; like he'd already made up his mind how things should be.

"Because it sounds like nobody else has shown it to you."

"Because I don't need or want it," Kakashi pointed out. "I know who I am and I don't expect you to understand, but your pity is wasted on a person like me."

"Then tell me what kind of person you are because everything I've seen so far indicates you to be a good man." Kakashi laughed, but it was laced with bitterness and sadness. Iruka didn't ever want to hear that kind of laugh again.

"I can't do that."

"Why? What are you afraid of?" Iruka took a chance to look at the sour human. Kakashi looked decidedly uncomfortable and Iruka knew his next words were a lie.

"I'm not afraid."

"Yes, you are. You're afraid of letting someone care about you." No, that wasn't quite right… "You're afraid of caring for someone." Kakashi wouldn't look at him. Instead, his eyes were fixed on the pool. "If you'd let somebody in, you wouldn't have to be lonely any more. Maybe you could even be happy."

"Maybe I don't deserve to be happy. Maybe I had my chance and blew it." Kakashi continued to stare into the icy water and Iruka wondered if he was thinking of jumping in. Kakashi wouldn't live long in the frigid temperature and they both knew that. He wouldn't do anything so drastic…would he?

"You're alive aren't you? Every living creature deserves the chance for happiness. Whatever you're refusing to tell me, whatever you're running from on the surface, it doesn't matter here. If you stay here, you can have a second chance."

"I've lost my right for second chances. Besides you're better off without me polluting your waters."

Iruka was silent. He moved over to the edge of the pool and dipped his hand into the water, disrupting the smooth reflection.

"What if I'm not," he whispered. Glancing up, Kakashi still wouldn't meet his eyes, but he knew the human heard him. 'That was a stupid thing to say,' he thought. But Iruka felt it was the truth. The more he got to know the human, the more he wanted to be around him. Regrettably, Iruka couldn't force Kakashi to like him back and if Kakashi wanted to go back to his home, Iruka couldn't force the human to stay. Kakashi would only hate him then.

Sensing movement in the water, Iruka pulled his hand out. "Sakura's coming." Iruka moved away from the pool just as a head of pink hair broke the surface.

"Hey guys." She called in greeting as she pulled herself out. Once standing, the young merwoman glimpsed from one to the other. "You two certainly seem gloomy. What's going on?"

Neither answered her question. Instead, Iruka said, "Naruto and Sasuke went hunting. Would you like to join us for a meal?"

"I'd love to." She turned to Kakashi, "Now off with that shirt so I can check your wound."

* * *

Kakashi winced even though female healer's touch was gentle. The pain killer she gave him just wasn't that strong. What he wouldn't give for some morphine right now and not just for his physical pain. Morphine was also strong enough to block out his emotional turmoil.

Why did Iruka have to be so persistent? Why did he have to care? Damn him for caring! If Iruka had left him to die…or just saved him and left him on the beach somewhere… Why did he have to bring him to a cave where he was forced to get to know him and his friends?

Damn pity. Iruka was too soft and it would get him killed…or it would in the world Kakashi lived in. And that was the real issue. Iruka was right. He was terrified of letting anyone into his life. His way of life was too dangerous for most people, but he couldn't give it up. It was who he was. It was all he had once the only people he'd ever loved died. Kakashi couldn't bear to lose anyone ever again so he kept other people at bay. He never let them get too close and if they did, he ended it, be it a friend or lover. And it had worked…until now, when he had no choice but to spend day after day with the merpeople. He had forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by people who cared for him and he care in return. It was hard to be reminded of how lonely he was.

And then Iruka had to go and fall for him compounding everything even more! Why did he have to say what he did? Iruka didn't need him…or rather he didn't want Iruka to need him. Kakashi didn't want anybody to need him. If they did, he just might begin to need them too…

"It looks good. No sign of infection." Sakura's voice brought him from his mental torment. "Any fever?"

"No."

"Good. Are you eating and getting enough sleep?"

"Yes."

Sakura pursed her lips. "Anything other than fish?"

"Seaweed."

"About three bites." Iruka said quietly. They both looked over at him where he was trying to get a fire going.

"Well, he looks fine Iruka. Keep doing what you're doing and he'll be better in no time."

Iruka nodded, though he seemed preoccupied, much like Kakashi himself was. Sakura picked up on it. Again she looked from one to the other, but only Kakashi noticed.

In a soft voice, Sakura leaned closer to him as if in confidence, "Kakashi, I don't know what happened between you two, but it looks to me like you're both suffering." With that said the pink-haired mermaid stood up and left him to wallow in his chosen corner.

Suffering…she had no idea. Kakashi wanted to hate them all for doing this to him. Bringing him into their circle and asking him to stay. He had previously made up his mind to leave, but now they, especially Iruka, were confusing him, putting doubts in his head. Kakashi couldn't deny a part of him wanted to let go of his old life and start over here. And with every passing hour, that voice was getting louder and louder…

Kakashi glanced over to where the two merpeople were talking in low voices as they built up the fire. He didn't know what they were discussing and at the moment he didn't care. Sakura had seemingly cheered Iruka up pretty fast as he was now smiling. Iruka must have sensed his watchful gaze because he suddenly glimpsed over at him and gave him one of his gentle smiles before turning back to Sakura. He laughed at something the mermaid said. Damn dolphin. That voice was now screaming in his head. It was too late for him to doubt what he felt. If he left now, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Okay, he had to be reasonable about this. Maybe he could stay for a while longer…just to see where this could lead. Because at this point, Kakashi was already caught, like a fish in a net. The image made him smile. Iruka caught it and gave him a strange look, but didn't say anything.

Now that he'd reached a decision, as temporary as it may be, Kakashi felt some of his tension drift away.

"Iruka?" Iruka and Sakura both looked over at him.

"Yes?"

Before he could say anything, he was interrupted unintentionally.

"We're back!" Naruto dumped an armful of fish onto the cave floor. Four fish…no three fish, as one just flopped back into the water. "Oops." Naruto dove down after it.

Kakashi sighed. He'd tell Iruka later. For now, he better make sure the rest of their dinner didn't escape.


	15. Chapter 14

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship), OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pirates of the Caribbean

'…..' - thoughts

A/N: If you haven't seen PotC: At World's End, go right now! Otherwise, sit back and enjoy this next chapter. I hope this makes up for the previous chapter which was rather OOC.

Chapter 14

After a dinner of cooked and fresh fish – Sasuke refused to let his share be cooked – Sakura had left, Iruka and Sasuke went about cleaning up while they and Naruto listened avidly to one of Kakashi's stories.

"So there I was on a deserted island with no supplies. I walked into the jungle to look for food when a dark skinned man jumped out in front of me."

"Was it a leprechaun? I've heard about them! Was he wearing green?"

"Ah…I think leprechauns are in Ireland. Anyway, although I couldn't understand him, I guessed I was to follow him when his friends showed up brandishing spears. I was led to a small village. Once there, they saw how tall and handsome I was, so they made me their king…"

"Liar!"

"And were you there to say this didn't happen?"

"If they made you king, why would you leave?"

"As it so happens, I left because they were going to eat me. And my team showed up."

"I've heard this story before."

Sasuke chuckled, "You're just now catching on? He's been feeding you a subplot of the second Pirates of the Caribbean movie."

"Really?" Naruto fell silent as he thought this over. Then as if a light bulb went off, his eyes lit up with understanding. "Liar! I knew it all along!"

"Yeah right," Sasuke mumbled.

"You guys watch movies?" asked Kakashi.

"Who doesn't?" Sasuke replied.

"If there's a good movie out at the cinema, Sakura insists on taking us to see it." Iruka clarified.

"Do you have any real stories?" Naruto pleaded with Kakashi.

"Nah, not really."

"What about your scar and red eye? How'd you get them?"

"Do you really want to know?" There was a mischievous glint in Kakashi's eye.

"As long as the story is better than your last attempt."

"Ok. About five years ago I was Ireland when I saw a rainbow. I thought what the heck and began to follow it. After walking for hours upon hours, I finally reached the end of the rainbow. As I stepped into the rainbow, I saw a sign. The sign read, 'The pot of gold is at the other end. Too bad Sucker.' Signed 'The Leprechaun.'

"You….you….you liar! You didn't even say anything about your scar."

"Oh I didn't. That's from when I tripped on a tree root while walking to the end of the rainbow. The blood from the cut drained into my eye and dyed it red," was Kakashi's response.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You expect me to believe that?"

"You believed his other 'story'," Sasuke reminded him.

"Hmph."

"Naruto?"

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies."

Kakashi lowered his voice, "It's nothing like that. I want to ask you a question." Maybe now was his chance to finally get an answer.

Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit, making him more like the Naruto from the dream.

"I just wanted to ask about the change since you went through it."

"I was an infant. I don't remember it."

"Yes, but I still think you can answer my question."

"Then ask it already."

"I was wondering how the person breathes underwater before their gills develop." This question earned him a raised eyebrow and a corner of Naruto's mouth lifted into a smirk.

"Why do you want to know?"

Kakashi should have known the kid would make this difficult, but still Iruka wasn't answering this particular question either.

"I figured it would have to be similar to the way Iruka was able to get me to this underground cave. I don't exactly breathe water that well and I've heard the tunnel is rather extensive."

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and Iruka who were caught up in their own conversation. "Well…Iruka had me promise not to tell you, but…" Naruto leaned forward and gestured for Kakashi to lean closer as well. "…he didn't say I couldn't show you." Then moving faster than Kakashi expected, the blond closed the distance between them and kissed him, open mouth.

Warm air filled his lungs and then spread from there to his entire body. The chill he'd felt earlier vanished, but left his skin tingling. Kakashi had never felt anything like it before.

Naruto pulled back with another smirk. "Merpeople magic. Keeps you warm in frigid waters as well."

Kakashi blinked, too surprised to speak, and then seeing the teen looking past him and grin, Kakashi turned to follow his gaze. They'd been caught.

Iruka was looking as stunned as Kakashi felt. Sasuke looked ready to kill and Kakashi was reminded of what Sakura had told him about Sasuke still being in love with Naruto.

"We're leaving." Sasuke stomped over and grabbed Naruto by the ear.

"Ouch! Teme, let go of me!"

"Dobe." Naruto was obligated to keep up with Sasuke so his ear wouldn't be ripped off. Sasuke paused at the edge of the pool.

"What's wrong with you Sasuke? It was only a ki…" Sasuke shoved him hard in the chest so he fell backwards into the water.

With an angry glare, Sasuke turned back to Kakashi. "Stay away from him," he warned. Then he dived into the pool. Neither boy resurfaced.

After a few long awkward moments, Kakashi found his voice. "That was…unexpected." Iruka wouldn't look at him. He was pretending to find things to rearrange. That wouldn't do.

"Iruka?" Iruka ignored him. Was he mad too?

"It didn't mean anything." No response.

"Naruto was only demonstrating how you brought me here when I was unconscious." 'Great, just great. Now I care if he's upset with me,' Kakashi thought as he studied the dolphin. 'It really is too late for me, isn't it? I'm already falling.'

Kakashi crossed the cave to where Iruka was trying to avoid him. 'If he's mad, why doesn't he just leave?'

"Iruka?" Kakashi grasped the merman's arm causing Iruka to turn his way for a moment, but Kakashi caught sight of something before Iruka looked away. The merman was…was blushing? Iruka wasn't mad, he was embarrassed! Kakashi chuckled.

"You don't have to rub it in," Iruka muttered.

"Rub what where?"

"Ahh! Don't start that again!" Iruka shoved Kakashi away from him, but Kakashi wouldn't let go that easily.

"I think you owe me."

"Owe you what?" Iruka stopped struggling, but wouldn't meet his eyes.

"For one, it's your fault for not telling me which resulted in Naruto kissing me."

"Two," Kakashi whispered while inching closer to the still dolphin. Iruka smelled of the ocean and Kakashi breathed it in. The ocean had always hypnotized him. "You kissed me without my consent."

Jerking his head up, Iruka opened his mouth to protest only to find Kakashi's lips pressed against his. Taking advantage, Kakashi quickly deepened the kiss, his tongue diving into the merman's mouth, exploring and memorizing the taste of Iruka that was all his own.

Iruka moaned and leaned into him. His body temperature was lower than a human's, but Kakashi barely noticed. The rush of warmth from Iruka was a thousand times stronger than what he felt when Naruto briefly kissed him. Kakashi's hands moved to Iruka's hips, pushing up the other's shirt, his hands brushing against the skin flaps of Iruka's gills. Flinching Iruka pulled away.

"Did I…?"

"No, not that," Iruka rushed out, "have to breathe."

"I thought you had backups." Since Iruka had said he hadn't hurt his gills, Kakashi took the opportunity to brush against them once more. It was a strange feeling. Iruka shuddered under the administration. 'Most be overly sensitive there,' Kakashi thought.

"Those only work when I'm under water."

"Mmmm. Maybe we should try a change of scenery then."

"What do you…?" And just as Sasuke had done moments earlier, Kakashi shoved Iruka into the water before stepping off himself.

The rush of cold water hit him like a train and stung every inch of his skin. Taking a few seconds to orientate himself, Kakashi then opened his eyes to look for Iruka. The water was darker than he'd expected. In the heat of the moment…passion, Kakashi had forgotten there was no sunshine to illuminate this pool. As it was, he couldn't see anything at all. So maybe this was not his best idea… A hand seized his wrist and he could imagine the disapproving look on Iruka's face. Kakashi would have laughed if he hadn't been underwater.

Relying on his other senses, Kakashi felt the water stir and then a semi-cold body pressed against him. The change had taken place already. Though he couldn't see it, he felt what had to be part of Iruka's tail press against him. A stirring in his groin reminded him he hadn't had sex since before his last assignment some three weeks ago. Damn, why did he have to be right about this being a turn on?

Feeling arms go under his armpits, Kakashi realized Iruka was going to haul him out of the water. Not yet. Kakashi's hands followed the arms to the shoulders and one hand followed up to Iruka's neck. He pulled Iruka's head closer to his and then clumsily searched for his mouth. When their lips finally met, Iruka's mouth opened and another rush of warm breath swept through Kakashi. If he had thought it was good on land, it was nothing compared to when swimming in frigid waters. The warmth spread from his lungs to his entire body, chasing away the cold. His lungs welcomed the oxygen which seemed to be in endless supply. This was magic. This was addicting. He wondered if kissing Iruka would always be like this.

And then Iruka pulled away again, and he was being hauled up to the surface. As soon as they broke through, Iruka pushed him away. Now that he could see again, Kakashi noticed Iruka was red as could be.

"Idiot. Are you trying to reopen your stitches!?"

"If I was, it was worth it."

Iruka tried to act indifferent, but failed miserably. "You should get out before you get sick."

"Actually I feel quite warm right now." And he did. Kakashi knew the water temperature should be sending him into hypothermia as it had two days ago, but felt as if he was in a heated pool.

"It's not going to last."

"How long?"

Iruka shrugged, "Ten minutes, probably less."

"Ten minutes? Time enough to explore." Kakashi took a lungful of air and sank back under the surface. He heard Iruka shout his name but the water filling into his ears distorted the sound.

Kakashi's shoulder was not nearly as bad as it had been and the exercise would be good; loosen up the stiffening muscles. Telling himself he wouldn't be in the water long, he just wanted to find the tunnel entrance. It would be difficult though since he'd have to search blindly for it in the dark. He was confident if something should go wrong, Iruka was somewhere nearby and he trusted the merman to not let him drown.

Flipping around, Kakashi swam downwards. It took quite a long while to reach the bottom of the pool. At any other time, he would have run out of oxygen and given up, but with the merpeople magic, or whatever it was, Kakashi felt like the oxygen in his lungs would last for hours as long as he didn't let any water in. When his hand hit something hard, Kakashi stopped to feel the surrounding area. It was smooth rock so that told him the entire pool is inside the cave.

Righting himself, Kakashi then walk/swam in one direction over the bumps of the cave floor until he reached a wall. Then with one hand up against the wall he began searching for an opening with his hands, as his eyes were useless here, and moved steadily in one direction. So absorbed in his task, Kakashi was caught off guard when cold fingers wrapped around his wrists. For a second, he thought of the possibility of dead creatures haunting the water, but then berated himself for those thoughts. The fingers closed around his wrist and tugged him away from the wall. Giving in, Kakashi allowed Iruka to lead him. It was hard to tell how far they moved when Iruka stopped and guided his hand back to the wall.

Kakashi wasn't sure, but it felt as if the water here was moving. Stretching out his hand, he felt against the wall once more until he found the opening in mere seconds. So Iruka had figured out what he was searching for. Who knew how many circles he would have made trying to find this opening considering it couldn't be more than two feet in diameter in what must be a huge underground body of water. And he still didn't know how far the tunnel exit stretched out.

Knowing Iruka could see him, Kakashi nodded his head. Though he felt fine, he didn't want to risk running out of time so he began swimming up. It was only as Kakashi felt something swoosh by him in the water did he realize Iruka was trying to avoid hitting him with his tail. Recollecting some documentary on dolphins he'd once seen, Kakashi was aware that dolphins were very fast swimmers and able to leap out of the water at surprising heights. In order to do that, there tail muscles were extremely powerful and to get hit by one even accidentally would probably leave a quite a bruise.

A few moments later, Kakashi broke through the surface again and gulped in fresh air in a reflexive habit, only to realize he didn't need to. Iruka appeared a few seconds later.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Hmm, not quite yet." Kakashi tilted his head to the side and appeared to be examining his stitches. "But I think you may have been right about my stitches…"

Alarmed Iruka swam closer. 'How gullible,' thought Kakashi. As soon as Iruka was within reach, Kakashi grabbed his shoulders and drew him close once more. And kissed him.

It wasn't as intense as it had been underwater, but it was still very nice. Iruka's hands pressed against his chest and shoved him away.

"Bastard!"

"We both know you liked it." Kakashi said smugly as he pulled himself out of the water. His shoulder protested against the strain, but he'd been in worse pain before and stuck with nurses who were nowhere as cute as Iruka was, especially when embarrassed.

Iruka didn't follow. Kakashi began stripping out of his wet clothes quite aware he had an audience. Iruka muttered something about privacy and ducked under the water. Grabbing a towel and drying off, Kakashi wondered if he'd push Iruka too far, too soon. To him, it had only been a few really good kisses, but for Iruka… If he'd scared him, it wasn't intentional. It was just the way Kakashi was. He had never been in a real relationship. Sometimes he slept with the same person more than once, but most of the time, whenever he got an itch, he went to a bar and found someone, male or female – it didn't matter which – just as long as they didn't expect anything more than scratching that same itch.

Whether Kakashi was going to stay here or not, it wouldn't be right to treat Iruka as a one-night stand. Iruka deserved better than that kind of treatment. The merman had saved his life and for some bizarre reason liked him; trusted him even. Kakashi didn't want to betray that trust…not if he could help it.

And besides just because it looked like Iruka had the same anatomy as a human out of water, didn't mean it was so.


	16. Chapter 15

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship), OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

'…..' - thoughts

Chapter 15

Iruka sank to the bottom of the pool trying to absorb what had happened in the last few minutes. Kakashi had kissed him! Not once, but three times! The human was right though. He had enjoyed them but Iruka wasn't too happy about being tricked into the kisses. But then he had never expected Kakashi to kiss him in the first place. Iruka didn't think Kakashi would be interested in him like that, especially after last night. So what had happened in such a short time? Maybe nothing had changed. Kakashi did seem to enjoy making him uncomfortable by teasing him. Maybe the kisses were just another way to tease him? Which would mean the kisses meant nothing to Kakashi, nothing significant anyway. Nothing close to how Iruka felt about them…

Iruka suddenly felt very used. The guy was a pervert after all. A pervert who pushed him into the water two days after making a comment about kinky sex with a merperson… Was that why Kakashi had wanted to go into the pool? To have sex with him while he was in his natural form?

Iruka blinked when it occurred to him, he didn't know how that could work. He wasn't completely ignorant about sex, but it wasn't like there were lots of other same sex couples among his people. And there was no way he could ask Neji or Sasuke…Gah! What was he thinking!? This is all that perverted human's fault! If Kakashi hadn't ever brought the topic up…or kissed him…even it the kisses made his stomach twist into knots and his heart pound…

Stupid human! Iruka would go up there and give Kakashi a piece of his mind. Iruka began swimming up, but as he passed by the tunnel entrance he wondered why Kakashi had wanted to locate it. Unless…he wouldn't…he couldn't! If he tried on his own, Kakashi would never make it! There were dozens of tunnels which led to dead ends and by then he wouldn't be able to find his way out, let alone reach the exit before running out of air. It would be suicide. Iruka swam faster. Kakashi would definitely be getting an earful now.

Iruka burst through the surface and before he even saw Kakashi he yelled, "You're going to try and escape tonight!" Then he caught sight of a half naked Kakashi who had paused in the middle of pulling a shirt on. They stared at one another for a few seconds before Kakashi chuckled and tugged the shirt down over his chest.

"I guess you found me out. You know what this means right?"

Iruka's anger turned to confusion. How did Kakashi do that to him?

"You're going to have to stay here and guard me all night long."

Was this part of his plan? Even if Kakashi kissed him, which he could do while Iruka slept with the same effect, it wouldn't give him enough time to swim out. But Kakashi wouldn't know that.

"You won't have enough oxygen to get through the tunnel."

"Then you'll have to stick around to rescue me when I attempt my escape. Are you going to sleep in the water?"

Damn perverted human acting all smug and confident.

"Why don't you join me up here?"

Iruka swam to the edge without thinking, but then hesitated at the edge. What if this was his plan? Kakashi had tricked him into coming closer to kiss him. What if this was a ploy to lure him on land where he could do more? Iruka would be safer sleeping at the bottom of the pool than anywhere near Kakashi.

"I'm not a rapist, Iruka. I promise I won't do anything you don't want to do."

Iruka wasn't reassured. After all he had liked it when Kakashi kissed him even if the kisses meant nothing to the human. If Kakashi started to kiss him again, Iruka could easily be persuaded to do more…probably…maybe…

'Is my self-control that fragile?' Iruka asked himself. He glanced up at Kakashi kneeling at the edge of the pool. 'Around him…yes.' And if anything happened, it would mean nothing to Kakashi. I would mean nothing.

"Suit yourself. Goodnight Iruka." Kakashi stood up and moved towards his sleeping pallet.

"Wait…I'll stay." 'Did I just say yes?' He must have because Kakashi was smiling and reaching for some dry towels. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Iruka braced his arms and lifted himself out of the water. When he was completely out, Kakashi knelt beside him and handed him a towel. He was staring as usual.

"I don't suppose I could…" he gestured to Iruka's tail.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Then may I ask why you don't want me to touch your tail?"

Iruka glanced away, concentrated on drying his tail as quickly as possible. This was embarrassing! "It's a very sensitive area, especially when exposed to the air like this before we change. And…" Iruka trailed off, not really wanting to say anything else.

"And?"

Noisy perverted bastard.

"When…it's…part of…before…"

"I'm not following you."

Iruka sighed in defeat. He might as well get it over with. "It's like with dolphins… before actually mating… they rub up against each other…"

"Oh, so like foreplay. I'll keep that in mind."

"What!?" Kakashi dropped another towel over Iruka's dripping hair and laughed as he walked away. For a moment, Iruka considered staying where he was, his face hidden from view, but it was soon too hot under the towel and he was forced to pull it off. Kakashi was putting out the fire.

"I've been thinking," Kakashi started, "and considering the situation we're in, I suppose it won't hurt to explain about the shell."

"Really?" Iruka didn't know why Kakashi was so willing to explain tonight and not last night but he would dwell on that later.

Kakashi nodded, then settled with his back pressed against the cave wall. "I already told you it was a gift from a friend who died. His name was Obito. Well, we grew up together. We spent most of our time together since both of us had parents who were always working. After high school, we even joined the marines together. The training was harsh, but we made it. For a few years, life was great. We traveled the world and did our part to protect other people. Other than a few incidents, such as the mishap with eye in a rain forest, life went smoothly until we moved back to our hometown. Obito began dating his old high school sweetheart, Rin. They were married after only a few months."

Iruka discerned the bitterness in Kakashi voice, but said nothing to interrupt the story.

"I was his best man at the wedding," he added a bitter smile to go with his voice. "Obito stayed in the marines though Rin didn't want him to. She almost got her wish when she became pregnant the first time, but he chose to sign on for another two years. I think Rin believed I was the reason he wouldn't quit. She hated me for that whether it was true or not." Kakashi paused and this time Iruka question him.

"Were you?"

"I don't know. Obito never told me his reasons. Anyway, the two years passed quickly. They had two girls by then and Obito was ready to stop traveling. He wanted to settle down and help his wife raise the girls. He had four months left on his contract and he planned on quitting the military all together. Rin's father owned a restaurant and Obito was learning all he could about running a business in his spare time." Kakashi fell silent again.

Iruka noticed his tail was gone as he waited patiently so he grabbed some dry clothes, quickly pulled them on.

Finally Kakashi started again. "Four months before he was going to quit, we were in South Africa, tracking down a terrorist group. They had set a school building on fire during school hours. Later we found it had been a distraction while they planted bombs elsewhere. We were already there and the excuse for a fire department was a long way off, so our team went inside to rescue the children. We thought everyone was out but when the teachers did a head count, one teacher remembered a girl had just gone to the bathroom when the fire started. In the panic, she was forgotten. Obito…Obito was probably thinking of his own two little girls back home. It's the only explanation for why he went back in there."

Kakashi took a slow breath. "He didn't even make it to the floor the girl was trapped on before the roof cave in." A pause. "Not only did he fail to save that child, but he left his own children fatherless."

After a few minutes of silence, Kakashi lost in his memories, Iruka dared to speak up. It may have been a long shot but there was something about Kakashi's eyes when he spoke of Obito that showed nowhere else on his features. "May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead." From his tone, it was as if he already knew what Iruka was going to ask.

"Were…were you in love with him?"

Another long pause, then Kakashi finally answered, "I think I may have been."

"But you never told him."

"No, I didn't. How could I? He was in love with someone else. They were married and raising a family together. I wasn't going to disrupt that for feelings I wasn't even sure about at the time. Besides I already knew what would happen if I said anything and I didn't want to loose the only close friend I ever had. He was the only person who had ever been there for me through everything."

"Surely you…"

"I don't. Acquaintances, yes, but no friends, at least never anybody close enough to tell them what I'm telling you now."

Iruka was caught between emotions. He was distressed to hear about Kakashi's friend, but at the same time, pleased to discover Kakashi trusted him enough to tell him about his past. Maybe he was wrong about Kakashi only trying to lure him on land to sexually harass him.

"I see I've made your day."

Iruka ducked his head, slightly ashamed of himself for being found out. Kakashi didn't rebuke him though. Instead, he stood up to turn the lantern on dim. Sakura had brought extra batteries for it yesterday or it would have gone out long before now. After sitting down on the pallet, Iruka felt Kakashi's eyes on him. The feeling of being studied went on for a long while. Iruka finally glanced up to meet Kakashi's mismatched eyes.

Kakashi hadn't just made that story up to get his sympathy had he? No, that didn't make any sense since earlier he had been angry that Iruka felt pity for him. A story like that would only increase sympathy. The story had to be true, but Iruka wasn't sure why Kakashi told him. The only way to find out was to ask.

"Why did you tell me about Obito?"

"Because you wanted to know the story behind the shell."

"You didn't have any ulterior motives?"

"No."

"So when you…"

"Yes?"

"When you kissed me…were you just teasing?"

"No, I kissed you because I was curious."

Iruka felt his heart sink a little.

"And because I like you. I like you Iruka and I like being around you."

"I…I feel the same about you," Iruka admitted.

"Then why don't you come over here and share my bed for the night?"

Iruka's eyes widen. He had assumed too soon.

"I don't think I like you that much yet."

"Looks like the dolphin has a dirty mind after all."

"I do not! You're the one who suggested we 'share a bed.' I know humans use that as a code for having sex!" The human may consider sex as nothing important, but Iruka wasn't ready, at least he tried to tell his body that.

"A code?" Kakashi laughed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but all I had in mind was sleep. The cave floor is too cold to sleep on."

"The cold doesn't bother me." Iruka crossed his arms.

"Then it's a softer place to sleep. I promise no touching below the waist." Kakashi raised up both hands in surrender.

Iruka stared at him while he debated his options. The cave floor was quite rough compared to his usual bed of sand. If Kakashi tried anything at all, he promised himself, he would just push the human into the water to cool off. Iruka finally nodded his consent and stood up realizing he was giving in way too easily to Kakashi. Iruka would have to work on saying no…tomorrow.

Kakashi scooted over to make room for him, lifting up the towels serving as blankets. As Iruka slipped in-between the pallet and towels, he felt something brush against his butt. He froze in place.

"Opps. Sorry, my hand slipped. Won't happen again."

"It better not." Iruka laid down on his back, wondering how he let himself be talked into this. He strengthened his resolve to shove Kakashi into the water if he tried anything.

"You really shouldn't grind your teeth like that Iruka." The amusement in Kakashi's voice only confirmed it hadn't been an accident.

Iruka stared at the ceiling. Although Kakashi claimed the pallet was softer than the rock floor, it wasn't that comfortable.

Kakashi was still lying on his side, his elbow bent with his head leaning on his hand, looking down at Iruka.

"I thought we were going to sleep."

"You don't look very comfortable."

"I'm not. Not when you're staring at me like that."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"I suppose."

"Sit up a moment."

Iruka complied and felt Kakashi move closer.

"Now lay back down."

"But…"

"The pallet is too small. We'll both be more comfortable this way. We won't do anything but sleep."

Iruka gave in… again. He laid back down, but this time, he was tucked into Kakashi's side. He stiffened when Kakashi wrapped on arm around him.

"Relax. This is better right?" Iruka nodded but it was a few more minutes before he could relax. Kakashi's body was warmer and softer than either rock or sand bed.

" 'night 'ruka."

"Good night Kakashi." As his body relaxed further, Iruka was unable to stay awake. The merman fell asleep to the sound of the human's heartbeat.


	17. Chapter 16

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Neji x Sasuke, one sided Sasuke x Naruto

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship), OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: A big thanks and cookies to everyone who has reviewed this story! Thanks for sticking with me through slow updates. Please continue reading and reviewing it so I know at least a few people are enjoying it and I'll keep writing it! Thanks again!

'…..' - thoughts

Chapter 16

Kakashi woke up when he felt a warm body stir next to him. A smile drifted across his face as his fingers combed through Iruka's loose hair. He could easily get used to waking up like this. Still, it was hard to believe this was happening though. A few days ago, he hadn't even known mermaids…er merpeople existed and here he was sharing a bed with one. A very beautiful one… Kakashi had never had such a wonderful morning after, and they hadn't even had sex! If he had known this would happen, he would have tried drowning himself in the ocean a lot sooner.

Tracing a finger over the scar on the merman's nose, Kakashi contemplated his next move. With all that happened last night, Kakashi hadn't told Iruka he was thinking of staying for a little bit longer. It had been more fun to tease Iruka and convince the merman to stay the night with him on the pretense of guarding him.

Now after a long night's rest wrapped around someone he was beginning to like more than he should, Kakashi was having doubts again. Maybe he would regret leaving, but Iruka would be the one to regret it if he stayed. If Iruka ever found out he was a killer, this…whatever it was that was growing between them, would vanish.

And besides the idea of living in the ocean, and the reality of it were two very different things. To stay, Kakashi would have to give up almost everything he'd ever known. How could a person change their world for someone they may or may not fall in love with someday? It was madness! Kakashi barely knew Iruka. To give up his entire way of life for someone he just met would be the most reckless thing he could ever do…which is why he couldn't do it.

It was only a simple infatuation, Kakashi told himself. He liked the idea of someone trusting him, loving him. It wasn't Iruka. Not Iruka at all. If he wanted a relationship, Kakashi could easily find a human to live with. Certainly not a merman….not the one laying in his arms sleeping peacefully…

Kakashi's arm was numb, but he didn't dare move it. He wanted this moment to last, because he would never have it again. When Iruka woke up, he'd tell the dolphin he wanted to go back. He had to end this before it became anything more. It would be better for both of them.

Leaning up a bit Kakashi kissed the merman's forehead. Everything would be fine once they went their separate ways. It didn't matter if Kakashi regretted giving up Iruka for the rest of his life. It was only one more to add to the pile that was his life. It didn't matter because it would keep Iruka from ever feeling the slightest twinge of guilt for saving a murderer's life.

"Kakashi?" It seemed his kiss woke the sleeping dolphin. "What's wrong?" Iruka lifted his head.

Everything. "Nothing." Iruka searched his face, but Kakashi was a pro at hiding his true emotions.

"Sure." Iruka settled back down, curling into Kakashi's side, with his head on Kakashi's chest, seemingly content to stay where he was for the moment.

Why did Iruka have to be like this? Why did he have to be so wonderful?

"Iruka?"

"Yes?"

He couldn't do it. He couldn't just tell Iruka he was leaving. Not right now, anyway. Kakashi knew he was only making it worse by delaying it, but….not right now.

"Kakashi?" He had taken too long to respond.

"Do you think you could find more of that seaweed?"

"But you don't like it."

Kakashi's next words were out before he could stop himself. "Well I figure if I'm staying here, I should get used to eating it."

Iruka sat up and turned to stare at him. His eyes were so hopeful. Shit.

"Staying here? Do you mean that?"

The lie was out so Kakashi might as well make the best of it. Perhaps one more day wouldn't do much harm.

"I thought I would give it a try if that's ok with you?" Iruka's response was immediate. He hugged Kakashi around the waist.

"You won't regret it. I…I'll show you everything."

Kakashi regretted the moment he woke up in the cave. He should have drowned last Friday. If not for what he had done in the past, but for what he was doing now to Iruka, for giving him false hope. Kakashi gently pushed Iruka off him. It was too late to take it back now. He might as well go through with it…until he came up with a better plan.

"I'm sure you will and maybe I'll show you some things as well." He couldn't resist. Pulling Iruka's face closer, he kissed the merman…his merman…his dolphin. NO! Not his. Never his.

When they separated in order to breath, Iruka's smile lit up his face. 'I am a complete bastard,' Kakashi thought as he controlled his features.

"Why don't you find us some breakfast then?"

"All right. I'll be back soon." Iruka leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Kakashi in a quick gesture before standing up. He shed his clothes and dived into the pool.

Moving into a sitting position, Kakashi stared at the water as it lapped against the rocks. Maybe…maybe he could drown himself while Iruka was gone and end it all now. Suicide would certainly be easier than telling Iruka he wanted to leave after telling him he would stay. Of course, he hadn't mentioned how long he would stay…

Maybe he would get lucky and find his way out without help. And if he didn't…well it wouldn't really be suicide then.

Kakashi stretched out and dipped a finger in the water. Iruka's kiss kept him safe from the temperature, but it wouldn't last long. If he was going, he would have to do it now. Kakashi lifted his head and then jerked backwards when he saw a face staring at him from across the pool. He hadn't heard a thing.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi didn't mean to yell, but the damn boy had startled him. They were going to give him a heart attack! Kakashi wasn't used to being around anyone who moved as silently as he did, more so actually.

"Where's Iruka?"

"He went to get breakfast."

Sasuke pulled himself out of the water and immediately began drying off his tail.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked when his heart stopped pounding in his chest.

Sasuke's hands paused a moment. "I don't know," he said before resuming his drying.

"I thought you two were inseparable."

"Obviously we are." Sasuke wrapped the towel around himself in absence of clothes.

"Is that why you're here? Are you looking for him?"

"I came here to talk to Iruka, not you." Sasuke sat down by the fire pit. "The last few days this is the only place I'm sure to find him. Lifting his head, the teen narrowed his eyes. "He never came home last night."

"You were waiting for him?" Kakashi turned around to face the dark haired teen.

"I was waiting for Naruto. After we…after you two kissed, he disappeared."

"I had nothing to do with wherever Naruto went. And for the record, he kissed me."

Sasuke studied him and Kakashi waited. He wasn't afraid of this teen, but still…hadn't he done enough damage?

Kakashi sighed. "Look, it's not really any of my business, but did you two have a fight?"

"You're right. It's not any your business." Sasuke reciprocated spitefully.

"Sakura told me you were still in love with him."

"That's none of your business either."

"But it's still true or you wouldn't have reacted the way you did."

"You're not one of us so stay out of our affairs!" The merman yelled.

"Neither is Naruto." Kakashi pointed out.

"But at least he isn't human. Humans are corrupt. They destroy everything around them." So the truth comes out. No wonder Sasuke didn't care what 'they' thought when the merpeople mingled with humans.

"You must be pissed off at your brother for choosing a human for his wife over one of your kind."

"Why don't you leave?"

"I'm trapped here remember."

"I bet you hate being held prisoner down here."

"It's not so bad as prisons go. It could use some curtains though."

"You don't belong here. I know what you are and you're the worst kind of human."

"And what would you know about who I am?" Kakashi couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not.

"Naruto told me."

"And how would Naruto know anything?" They couldn't possible know!

"Because it's what he does. It's his gift. When someone is asleep, he can get into their mind through their dreams. From there he can scour their memories for anything. And he isn't limited to just being an observer; Naruto can manipulate the person's dreams and more importantly their memories."

Kakashi was reminded of the strange dream he had the first morning…if it's true, Naruto had entered his mind. Naruto could very well know and have told his best friend.

"I haven't told Iruka you're a murderer if that's what you're worried about."

They knew.

Kakashi didn't respond right away. His staying here was out of the question now. Who knew how many others Naruto told? It didn't really matter because eventually the truth would find its way to Iruka. Kakashi already knew Iruka was sensitive about killing dolphins, so it could only be that much worse in his eyes to kill another merperson. Iruka would probably hate himself for judging Kakashi so badly. If others knew as well…did they have any laws about harboring fugitives…even if it was a different species? Kakashi didn't think the merpeople would keep up such matters. How often could they possibly come across fugitives who were drowning in the ocean? Not that he had a record. He had never left behind a trace of evidence which could lead to him. Lead to another person perhaps, but never himself.

Sasuke was watching him carefully. The idea Kakashi might try to hurt one of them was most likely why Sasuke was harassing him. The teenager was only trying to protect his friends. Sasuke didn't want him here and he wanted out…without having to confront Iruka. Maybe…

"Sasuke, could you get me out of here?"

Caught off guard, Sasuke's eyes widen, but he could do no more than blink at him.

"Could you help me escape?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I can't get out of here on my own."

"Things not going well with Iruka?" Sasuke smirked.

"I can't deal with him right now and I need to get back to the surface."

"You want to leave without saying goodbye. That's rather shallow."

"Fine, I'm shallow. Will you help me? Tonight?"

Sasuke didn't get a chance to answer.

"No."

Kakashi cursed in every language he knew at these creatures' knack of moving in absolute silence as he glanced over his shoulder.

"I'll take you back." Iruka threw a handful of seaweed onto the cave floor. "If you wanted to go back, you should have damn well just told me last night." Iruka dived back into the water.

"Iruka wait!" Kakashi was on his feet and rushing to the edge. He didn't want to leave like this. Iruka was probably sulking at the bottom of the pool so if he jumped in, Iruka would bring him back up and he could explain his reasons or at the least an exceptional lie.

Sasuke's voice stopped him however. "Don't make it worse than it already is. You're leaving tonight so no matter what you do or say, you will break his heart regardless."

Sasuke had known the second that Iruka arrived. He had been facing the pool after all. He was a smart kid.

Without looking from the pool, Kakashi asked him a question. After the stunt Sasuke pulled, he felt he deserved an answer.

"Why haven't you ever told Naruto how you felt?"

There was a long silence in which Kakashi heard the rustle of a towel. It was the only sound the merman made before Kakashi saw him crouching on the opposite of the pool.

"I did. He wasn't interested so I found someone else."

"And it hurts, doesn't it? Settling for someone else."

"Neji and I are doing just fine if you must know."

"Sasuke, please tell Iruka I'm sorry."

"Why should I? You don't mean it." Sasuke stepped off into the pool, disappearing under the dark surface.

Kakashi was left alone with his guilt. It was better this way. It had to be.


	18. Chapter 17

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Neji x Sasuke

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship), OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Another update! And this time it didn't take a month! Anyway, please enjoy this next installment of 'The Assassin and the Dolphin' and don't forget to review!! Thank you!

Chapter 17

"Iruka!" Sasuke called out as he sank farther into the pool's depths.

"I'm here." Iruka was sitting at the bottom of the cave pool.

"He's an asshole. You're better off without him."

"I knew. When he tried to push me away that first day, I knew it wouldn't work, but I still wanted it to work. I'm a fool aren't I?"

"No more than anyone else who's ever been in love."

Iruka sighed and straightened his tail. "Could you keep an eye on him for me this afternoon? I don't want to be around him right now."

"Sure, but no promises I won't drown him."

"Don't tempt me." Iruka swam up to the exit.

"Do you want me to take him back?" Sasuke called up to him.

"No thank you, Naruto and I will handle it."

"About Naruto…he's disappeared."

"Oh?" Iruka glanced down in surprise at Sasuke who looked miserable admitting it.

"You guys have another fight?"

"Yeah, but we'll work it out. We always do."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me."

"I'll see you later then."

"See you Sasuke."

Iruka swam through the maze, trying to keep his mind on his brother's dilemma. It was what he needed right now. By helping someone else, he could keep from thinking about his own problems. What problems? He didn't have any problems. He had chest pains. It was only physical. Iruka would have to stop by and see Sakura or Tsunade. Maybe they had something to stop the pain overwhelming his heart.

Swimming free of the cave, Iruka stretched out his arms and tail before setting off towards the beach where he first found Naruto. The blond always went there when he was upset and after the first time Iruka had a panic attack because he couldn't him, Naruto reluctantly told him where he went. His brother had made him promise not to tell anyone else though. It was to be his spot, his get away from the other merpeople.

Get away. Kakashi apparently wanted to get away from them too. No, more like just Iruka. The human had said he 'didn't want to deal with him' so it must be Iruka alone that did something wrong. Iruka had naively thought Kakashi was telling the truth about liking him. Kakashi had told him about losing his best friend, and had kept his promise about not trying anything while they slept…mostly anyway. And less than an hour ago, Kakashi had said he was going to stay.

Well, Iruka at least had his answer for why Kakashi had told him that tragic tale last night if it was even the truth. Kakashi was planning on never seeing him again after today.

"NO NO NO!" Iruka shouted, turning a loop in the water. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about this. He had to find his brother and find out how bad the fight between him and Sasuke was. Since he had just made the biggest fool of himself ever over a human that didn't give a shit about him, Iruka wanted to prevent someone else from doing the same. He would help fix Sasuke and Naruto's friendship if it was the last thing he ever did…which it probably would be if his heart didn't stop aching anytime soon.

* * *

Raising his head above the water, Iruka looked down the beach. He couldn't come too close to shore if any humans were around. Luckily, it was more rocks than sand here and being winter, the place was abandoned except for one lone blond digging in the sand.

Iruka swam closer before calling out Naruto's name. The blond lifted his head to acknowledge him, but then turned it downwards again. Iruka swam as far as he could before he was forced to drag himself closer to the blond. The tide still reached them, bringing and taking away shells, driftwood, seaweed, and human trash.

"Were you here all night?" Naruto nodded. Iruka flopped around until he managed to sit next to his brother.

"Sasuke's looking for you." Naruto made a strange noise, but said nothing. "He's worried about you. You shouldn't disappear like that."

"He deserves to worry then after what he said to me." Naruto remembering something else glanced up in worry. "I'm sorry about last night Iruka. I didn't mess anything up between you and Kakashi did I?"

Involuntary, Iruka's fingers pressed against his lips as he recalled the kisses, but then this morning forced its way back into his thoughts, the chest pains following them. "No, you didn't mess anything up. I…I think I did though."

"What happened?"

"Kakashi wants to leave. He couldn't even ask me to take him back, but asked Sasuke. I overheard them. He…he said he 'didn't want to deal with me' so I must have done something."

Naruto seemed surprised. "He didn't say anything to you last night?"

"Not really." Iruka blushed when he thought about how he spent the night. He knew Naruto noticed but the teen didn't comment. Iruka forced the blush away. He came here to help Naruto and Sasuke, not talk about what happened between him and Kakashi.

"You should find Sasuke, Naruto. If he was worried enough to be looking for you, I'm sure he's sorry for whatever he said."

"Wait…you said you overheard Kakashi and Sasuke talking?" The blond's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. I went to get breakfast. When I came back, Sasuke was there."

"And Kakashi hadn't said a word about leaving until after he was alone with Sasuke?"

"Y…yes?" Iruka tried to follow why this would make Naruto so upset.

Naruto stood up clutching his fists. "That Bastard! I should never have told him!"

"Told him what? Naruto?"

"I…I saw Kakashi's memories the first night he was here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Iruka. Last night, when Sasuke and I were fighting, I might have let some things slip out. I swear I never meant to!"

"It's nothing to apologize for Naruto."

"You don't understand. This is my fault. I'm sure Sasuke used what I told him to scare Kakashi away. That jerk always messes up everything! I'm going to find him right now!" Naruto began stomping into deeper water.

"Naruto don't. Please, don't fight with him anymore." Iruka couldn't move nearly as fast as Naruto with his tail half out of water.

"But Iruka this is all a mistake. You don't want Kakashi to leave do you? I will talk him into staying."

Iruka managed a weak smile, but shook his head. "Kakashi doesn't want to be there any longer. I can't force him to stay and neither should you. He'll only hate us."

"But…"

"No, please Naruto. Let's just return him back to the surface as he wants."

"Are you sure Iruka? What if you never see him again?"

"Then I never see him again. I don't think he likes me much so it was never meant to be."

"I don't like it, but…fine. I still think you're making a huge mistake."

"Like the one you made when you told Sasuke you didn't love him?" Iruka slapped his hand over his mouth and winced when Naruto's eyes darkened. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"The circumstances were different." Naruto crossed his arms and looked out to the ocean. "Sasuke chose a really bad time to tell me. I thought I was losing my mind until we realized I was tapping into other people's dreams. I wasn't ready so I lied. By the time I had sorted myself out, he had Neji. If he had really cared, he would have realized this and waited until I was ready." Naruto sighed and when turned back his eyes were their usual shade of blue. "Are you really sure you want to send him back? There were people shooting at him last time he was on land, remember?"

"I remember, but it's what he wants. I want him to be happy. That's all that matters."

Naruto sighed and went back to sit next to Iruka. They both contemplated their own wrecked love lives.

Iruka finally spoke up, "I thought I could take away some of that loneliness I saw in his eyes as he stared at the ocean. I guess I was wrong."

"You still have the power of youth." Naruto joked, but it was a feeble attempt. Iruka smiled at the gesture. Naruto nudge his shoulder with his elbow. "Maybe Lee and Sakura could set you up with Lee's Uncle Gai. It would be an interesting date if nothing else. Get your mind off of stupid humans."

"Maybe."

They sat in silence a few minutes more as they watched seagulls flying and swooping along the modest shore.

"Naruto?"

"What?"

"There is something you could do for me…"

* * *

Kakashi waited in vain for somebody, anybody to come back. He paced, he sat, he drank water to ease his growling stomach, and he tried playing solitaire, but was too agitated to concentrate on even the simple game. The hours passed in slow torture. What if they had left him for good? He'd just broken his dolphin's heart, who knew what the merman was capable of in that state.

'Damn it. There I go thinking of him as mine again.' Kakashi swore silently.

Kakashi had made a mistake in opening up to him last night…and the kisses…his betrayal this morning was that much worse. But this was what he had originally intended to do right; to push him away? So instead, he had been stupid and selfish enough to give Iruka encouragement only to slam the door in his face.

In his endless time, Kakashi thought of possible explanations, but they were all lame and all lies. Even if he should see Iruka again, he didn't know if he would be able to say a single word. The image of Iruka's pain when he said he would take him back was enough to daunt even Kakashi.

Giving up on making excuses, Kakashi distracted himself by coming up with other plans such as what he would do once he was back on land. At best, Kakashi figured he'd been here three days. Was that enough time for his attackers to stop searching for a body? That would depend on who it was. His bet was on Orochimaru. Orochimaru wouldn't have the sources to do a long search in such an out of way town. People would get suspicious, too.

Orochimaru had found him once before at the airport and the beach near his home. So he must have found out where he lived. None of his clients were supposed to know where he lived, so he must have been followed. It was almost the last mistake he ever made, but that wasn't meant to be. No, he had been destined to live only to hurt the person who saved his wretched life.

Kakashi forced the last thought away. He didn't want to think about that now. What he needed now was a plan if he wanted to stay alive once he was back.

If the attack had been set up by Orochimaru, Kakashi's best chance lay in getting to Mr. Yamanaka in person and telling him he had been hired to kill his daughter's boyfriend and why. Mr. Yamanaka then would see the underling was properly taken care of.

So all Kakashi would have to do was get to New York City undetected by Orochimaru, hope Mr. Yamanaka was in town for the holidays, convince Mr. Yamanaka's bodyguards he meant no harm, speak to the head of the New York mafia, and pray to all the gods that the man believed his story and didn't shoot him on the spot. That was all…simple enough right? Right.

Maybe he could try to go through the daughter? After all, it was her boyfriend he was asked to kill. Ino Yamanaka should be easier to get to and was more likely to hear him out before shooting him. She was a student at the university. It should be easy enough to corner her there in-between classes or something. Not much of a plan, but better than nothing.

In this way, Kakashi's time crawled slowly by, and without anyone popping in to bring him any meals, he lost all sense of the word. It felt like days later, before Kakashi began to finally nod off into sleep where reality was less harsh. It was then that he heard a noise. Glancing up, he saw Naruto standing over him, glaring down at him. A bucket at his feet, the noise it made when he set it down was what had woken Kakashi.

"Naruto."

"He asked me to erase your memories." Kakashi wasn't given time to dwell on that before the blond continued. "But I'm not going to. It's not fair that he alone has to remember these last few days. I think you're upset as he is and I don't understand why you insist on leaving if you like him."

"It's because I like him."

"Which is a stupid reason."

"I'm trying to protect him."

"Liar," Naruto accused. "I saw." Naruto crouched down so he was eye level with Kakashi. "You're scared he won't understand what you are."

"What I am? I'm a murderer. I'm dangerous."

"You had plenty of opportunities to hurt him, but you didn't."

"But I did hurt him," Kakashi pointed out to him.

"Only because you're leaving him. If you stay, you won't be hurting him."

"Yes I will. Somehow I will hurt him. Take for example when he finds out I'm an assassin."

"He doesn't know yet. You should tell him."

"Yes, I'll tell Iruka I kill people for money. I'm sure that will go over real well."

"You don't have much faith in him."

"Naruto, he yelled at me when I mentioned killing dolphins. I don't think Iruka will understand this."

"So you're set on going back?"

"Yes. Besides, I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Does this have anything to do with a person named Orochimaru and his hiring you to kill someone?"

"You saw that too?"

"Yeah, I did." Naruto gave him a strange smile. "Good luck with that then. Maybe someday we'll meet again."

"Am I…am I asleep?"

Naruto nodded. "When you wake up, you'll be back where you want to be." The blond stood up and took a step backwards to the pool. The room began to blur at the edges.

"Wait! Please tell Iruka…"

"You should have told him yourself." With that, Naruto stepped off the edge, the dark waters swallowing him.

Kakashi dived for the pool, but before he could reach it, the cave faded away.


	19. Chapter 18

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship), OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 18

He was cold and wet with the sound of waves crashing against the shore in his ears. He heard the call of a seagull and then a dog barking in the distance. Opening his eyes, Kakashi stared into the predawn sky. Sitting up, he vaguely recognized the beach he laid on. Had he fallen asleep here?

Brushing sand out of his hair, Kakashi thought that wasn't right. No, he had been in the water… he had been shot…and nearly drowned. His hand went to his shoulder to find it was bandaged. A young woman with pink hair had removed the bullet…Sakura. But that had been in a cave, hadn't it? How did he get to the surface?

A name found its way through the haze - Iruka. With it, other memories came back.

Waking up in the cave. Befriending the merpeople. And Iruka. Kissing Iruka. Iruka sleeping in his arms. Iruka's hug.

Iruka's pained face before disappearing into the pool. Sasuke telling him it was too late.

Hurting Iruka.

While waiting for somebody to return, he had fallen asleep and he had spoken to Naruto. And now he was back where he wanted to be…only there was a part of him that wanted to be someplace else.

But sitting here, staring at the ocean, Kakashi could almost convince himself it was nothing more than a vivid dream. He had been living in a cave spending time with merpeople for god's sake! Merpeople didn't exist!

It couldn't be a dream though; his heart refused to believe that Iruka didn't exist. No, the merman was somewhere out there. Kakashi had hurt Iruka so Iruka sent him back to his own world. He had told himself it was better to leave. His life was too complicated to bring the kind dolphin into it.

Thinking of complicated, Kakashi pulled his gaze from the beach. Somebody was trying to kill him. He'd live longer if he moved away from this particular beach. Standing up, Kakashi saw a dark object lying next to him. He picked it up and opened up the familiar shape. It was his wallet and everything was still there. He hadn't even thought where it was during his time in the cave. One of the merpeople must have found it and realized he would need it. Thank goodness for small favors. He really hadn't wanted to risk going back to his apartment for one of his other I.D.'s.

Kakashi stood up and started ambling to more solid footing than the sandy beach. Halfway there, he paused and glanced back. Had he just made the biggest mistake in his life? Did it matter now?

Of course it did. Maybe…maybe if he survived the next few days, he could come back here. If nothing else, he owed Iruka an apology if the merman would revisit this place; if he would even speak to him. Perhaps if he tried to drown himself, Iruka would save him. Then again, who would lift a finger to help the person who broke your heart?

The sky was getting lighter. Kakashi couldn't stay here any longer. He had to get to New York before Orochimaru discovered he was still alive. With one last helpless look at the ocean, Kakashi turned his back on it and returned to the land of humans.

The first stop was the shower/restrooms near the beach's parking lot. He didn't have a change of clothes so he would have to make do with what he had. They were damp and smelled of the ocean. He tried to ignore how the scent reminded him of Iruka.

The next stop was the closest gas station where he grabbed a hat, sunglasses, and a large cup of coffee, a luxury he sorely missed along with flushing toilets. The hat and sunglasses were a poor endeavor, but it would have to do for now. After donning the disguise, Kakashi found a payphone and called for a cab to come pick him up in front of a nearby diner in thirty minutes. Kakashi hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday and was craving for something that didn't come from the ocean.

The walk to the diner only took a few minutes, but Kakashi's entire body was alert for any signs of danger. He felt naked without a gun on him even though he would have had to dump it before going through airport security. Once inside the small building, Kakashi refused to let his guard down. He ordered eggs and toast, glancing over the other customers. It was early, but a fair number of people were inside. Nobody paid any attention to him. He was just another face in the crowd. There was only one waitress working this early in the morning so she was too busy to linger near any one table.

Kakashi ate his fill and dropped some bills on the counter before quietly slipping out. It was 8 am on a Tuesday morning; the date was December 28th according to the newspaper he picked up. His cab was nowhere in sight so he leaned against the wall of the diner and lit up a cigarette which he had also picked up at the gas station. Smoking wasn't really his thing, but it gave him an excuse for lingering out here without people wondering why.

The longer he waited, the more nervous he became though he doubted anybody watching would notice…watching. A chill went down his spine. Kakashi was being watched. Trying to look bored as he smoked, he searched the surrounding area. Several empty vehicles were in the parking lot, including a van. A cab came down the street and slowed down to turn into the parking lot.

Kakashi dropped the cigarette and smashed it into the ground with his sandal. He waved his hand to get the cab driver's attention as he stepped away from the building. Now the question was, would he be shot in broad daylight or followed to the airport? But nothing happened as he approached the cab which had pulled up to the curb. Moving closer, Kakashi glanced behind him, but there was nobody there and yet he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. A good sniper would never reveal his position…but did Orochimaru have access to a sniper?

The area was too open for his liking, but staying here was not an option. Kakashi was getting too paranoid and that was just as dangerous as not being paranoid enough. Either could lead to impulsive decisions with fatal results.

'Get in the cab and decide where to go from there,' Kakashi told himself as he reached for the door handle. Then grasping hold of it, his eyes flickered to the dark windows and he caught sight of something he hadn't seen before. Kakashi swore under his breath. Letting go of the handle and signaling the driver to wait, Kakashi spun around and marched back to the diner. He went straight to the corner of the building, reached out his hand and grabbed a fistful of clothes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kakashi knew he shouldn't yell at him, but he'd spent the last thirty minutes anticipating a threat on his life.

Iruka had the sense to flinch at his angry tone. "I…I followed you."

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid someone might be trying to kill you. I thought they might try at the beach again."

"And so you thought you would watch my back inland as well? If they had shown up, which they very well still can, just what is it you think you can do to stop them?" Kakashi didn't want to yell or scare Iruka, but Iruka just being here, was putting his life in danger. If anything should happen to Iruka…

"I don't know, but I couldn't abandon you!"

Kakashi released Iruka's shirt and took a step backwards. This was not the way to handle this. "You are the dumbest fish I've ever met."

"I'm not a fish!" Iruka whispered, glancing around, but the few people outside were across the street. "Besides how many…fish do you know?"

"Tons. And they all ended up dead on a dinner plate. These people don't mess around. They will not hesitate to kill you. Go home Iruka."

"No."

Damn stubborn fish! He changed tactics. "If you go home, I'll take care of this mess and then I'll visit afterwards."

"Liar. If you survive this mess, you will never come back here. You'll probably not ever return to this state. You'll just disappear as far as everyone is considered."

"Iruka…" Why did his dolphin have to be so adamant?

"I…I love you….you probably guessed that already. I don't want you to disappear."

"You don't know what I am. What I told you hardly counts."

"I know enough. You may not think much of yourself, but I know you're a good person. Maybe I don't know everything, but if you leave I'll never get the chance to find out."

"It's better if you don't find out."

"This is my choice to make."

"No, it's not Iruka. It's mine." Kakashi remained just as willful.

"I'll follow you."

"Nobody can follow me."

"I just did." Iruka pointed out.

"It's too dangerous. What do I have to do to convince you?"

"I know it's dangerous. I saw those men shoot you!"

"What about your brother?" Kakashi was grasping for anything now.

Iruka hesitated, but then said, "He'll understand."

Kakashi sighed and looked back at his waiting cab.

Then softly Iruka said, "I know you're going to New York." Surprised, Kakashi swung his head back around. Had Naruto told him?

Iruka continued, "I can find this Mr. Yamanaka and ask him where you are."

"It's not as simple as that and how do you know that name," Kakashi demanded.

Iruka blushed and lowered his eyes before mumbling, "You talk in your sleep."

Oh god, why had nobody told him he talked in his sleep! Because you never let anybody get that close to you…not since Obito. And here is someone who wants to be near you…

It was then that Iruka bravely raised his eyes to meet his. "If you disappear, I will find you so you might as well save me the trouble and take me with you!"

Whatever his reasons before seemed to be swept away with that one sentence. Wasn't there a saying that if you let something go and it comes back to you, you can keep it? Iruka was certainly proving that he was going to keep coming back until Kakashi relented. The temptation to be selfish rose up. Just this once, he wanted to keep someone for himself. Iruka wanted to be with him so why was he fighting it? And after all, Haku and Zabuza had managed to make it work and the two were as different as night and day.

Kakashi couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from turning up.

"I don't see what's so funny about this." Iruka snapped, crossing his arms.

"You are my dolphin."

"I'm not fu…your dolphin?" The hopeful look in the merman's eyes frightened Kakashi. He prayed to whoever would listen that he could someday deserve Iruka's trust in him.

"If it's okay with you."

Dumbfounded, Iruka managed a nod. Clearly, he hadn't expected to actually win this argument.

"You can come to New York City with me, but once we get there, you are going to stay with some acquaintances of mine while I fix the mess I've gotten myself into. You have to promise me you'll stay with them and let me do what I have to do."

Iruka nodded, but at Kakashi's unsatisfied look, he said, "I promise if you promise to come back to me."

"I'll do my best."

"That's not…" Kakashi interrupted his protest with a kiss. Reluctantly he released Iruka. There would be time for that and more; after they reached New York.

"Come on." Kakashi smiled and took Iruka's hand. He led the merman back to the cab. Kakashi opened the door and gestured for Iruka to get in. After Iruka was inside, Kakashi hesitated. Something was bound to go wrong. Iruka didn't even know what he did for a living and he was not eager to see the gentle merman's reaction when he did. And he would find out someday. Kakashi couldn't keep something like that a secret if they were to have a healthy relationship. Secrets like his destroyed lives, literally.

Kakashi glimpsed through the window to observe the worried look in Iruka's eyes. He had time yet. Maybe he could make Iruka so completely in love with him, the fact he was a killer wouldn't matter. Yeah right. But there was hope, wasn't there? He had to believe there was because he was falling hard and fast. Kakashi didn't want to consider what would happen if Iruka rejected him after receiving a taste of what being in love felt like. Especially when the other person felt the same… Now that it was in his grasp, Kakashi didn't want to lose it or Iruka.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi managed a weak smile and slipped inside the cab.

"Portsmouth International Airport," he told the driver (1).

"Is everything all right?" Iruka asked quietly.

"Not yet, but it's looking better." Not caring what the driver thought, Kakashi slipped an arm around Iruka and pulled the merman against his side. Kakashi kissed the top of Iruka's head as the other man sighed in contentment, his eyes closing. If it didn't last for whatever reason, Kakashi was determined to make the most of what time he had with Iruka.

(1) – I've never been to this airport so bear with me on this. I'm assuming that most airports more or less resemble each other.


	20. Chapter 19

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship), OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, but we've been having internet problems. Anyway, thanks for all the responses about the airport! Hopefully the airport descriptions are not too confusing. Enjoy!

Chapter 19

"Wake up Iruka."

Iruka yawned and opened his eyes. He was glad for the nap since he had stayed up all night worrying and watching over Kakashi on the beach. The warm body he was leaning against shifted away from him.

"Come on. You can sleep on the plane."

Plane? Oh yes. Iruka smiled to himself. Kakashi had given in to him and was taking him wherever it was the human was going. A city in New York? The car door opened and Kakashi slipped away from him. Iruka jumped into movement. He didn't want to be left behind after all.

Kakashi was paying the cab driver as Iruka stumbled out of the car, banging his head on the roof. Why did humans make them so they had to crouch to get in and out? While rubbing his head, Iruka took in the new sight. A large building stood about 20 feet away. The sidewalk was full of people and luggage. Vehicles lined the road behind him, more people and luggage being shuffled in or out of them.

A hand grasped his elbow. Iruka looked at Kakashi who nodded towards the building.

"This way. I have to buy tickets first." Then Kakashi led him through the crowd towards the building. Glass doors swished open for them and they stepped inside. Kakashi paused a moment to glance around then set off again, walking over to a line of people.

"Shit." Startled, Iruka glanced at Kakashi who looked like he'd forgotten something.

"What is it?"

"I suppose it's too much to hope you have an I.D. on you?"

I.D.? Iruka reached into the front pocket of his jeans.

"Sakura took us to a bar last summer, but we had to have I.D.'s to get in." Iruka handed Kakashi the fake I.D. He didn't know if that was what Kakashi meant or not but he knew it was similar to the one Sakura had made when she decided to go to a school on the surface.

"I don't have any money," Iruka said softly as Kakashi studied the picture I.D.

"Don't worry about money. It won't be an issue."

"But aren't plane tickets expensive?"

"I have more than enough for the both of us." Kakashi handed back the I.D. "That will save us some time."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

Kakashi glanced around them, but nobody was watching them. Then in a low voice, "I know you have a lot of questions, but this isn't the place for them. We need to keep a low profile. Can you keep your questions to yourself for now?"

Iruka nodded, more than a little disappointed. He didn't want to upset Kakashi though, so he would wait. As they stood in the line, Iruka silently observed the humans rushing one direction or the other, dragging bags and suitcases with them. Others were hugging and kissing in either greeting or goodbye. It was too loud and busy. Nobody in the ocean was in a hurry to get anywhere else. There was never any need for it.

Eventually, they reached the desk and Kakashi began talking to the man standing there. Iruka tried to pay attention, but all the noise and presence of so many humans was getting to him. He inched closer to Kakashi.

"We got lucky. There was a cancellation on the next flight." Kakashi said as he started walking away from the desk. Iruka hurried to keep up. "We have about an hour to get through security." Kakashi easily moved into the flow of people and led Iruka away from the front crowd and over to another line. At the end of this one stood humans dressed in identical uniforms and tables with moving belts on them. People were setting items on the belts and then walking through rectangles.

"Get your I.D. out. You'll have to show it to someone up here." Kakashi handed him one of the tickets he'd just bought as well. Looking ahead, Iruka saw a man who was looking at everyone's I.D.'s. A few moments later, their I.D.'s were checked and both sent on.

"Take off your shoes and put them in here." Kakashi set a plastic box on a table. Iruka complied, glimpsing over at the other humans doing the same thing. It seemed a rather odd thing to do, but Iruka had observed humans with stranger rituals.

"Do you have a wallet or anything in your pockets? You need to put them in here too." Kakashi took out his wallet and set it in the box. Iruka didn't have a wallet, but he did have his knife. It wasn't in his pocket though. Slipping it out from his waistband where it had been pressed against his skin, Iruka showed it to Kakashi.

"What about this?"

Kakashi glanced down at the six inch piece of coral in Iruka's palm. His eyes widen slightly.

"Um, put it in the box and we'll see what happens. Don't say anything if they stop you. Let me handle it, all right."

Iruka nodded and put the knife into the box. It was Kakashi's turn. He walked without incident through the rectangle and their box rode along the belt to disappear behind a curtain. A woman gestured for Iruka to walk on through, but he overheard two of the humans talking.

"What is that?"

"I don't know."

Iruka walked through the rectangle, but their box was being held. Kakashi gave him a look, which Iruka easily interpreted. He kept silent.

"Sir, would you care to explain this?" A uniformed woman held up the coral piece. Iruka bit his lip. That was his favorite knife. He would hate to lose it.

"It's coral," he blurted out.

"Coral?"

Kakashi intervened. "You'll have to excuse my friend. He's not from around here."

"You should know you're not allowed to take anything from the beaches."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We'll leave it here if it's a problem."

Two of the guards spoke then the woman holding the coral set it back in the box. "Next time, put it in your check in luggage."

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

The box was sent down to them and the next person in line passed through. Kakashi shook his head, but he had a slight smile on his face as they put on their shoes.

Picking up the knife, Kakashi said, "You should have told me about this." He examined the coral, recognizing it for what it really was.

"It's for sharks." Iruka responded before he could ask. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know it would be a problem."

"No, you wouldn't have. It's fine. Keep it close." Kakashi handed it over to him and Iruka tucked it back into his waistband. Then grabbing his wallet, Kakashi led him into one of several large hallways with stores lined along both sides.

"Are you hungry?"

Iruka shook his head, "I ate while I was waiting for you to wake up."

"The terminal we want is down this way. If you do see anything you want, just let me know. You can't just take what you want here. It has to be paid for." Kakashi said with a hint of humor in his voice, referring back to one of their conversations in the cave.

Iruka blushed. "I know that, but you have to admit up 'til now it has worked in my favor."

Kakashi laughed. "You mean my favor. Who kissed who the other night?"

Iruka ducked his head, though it hardly hid his blush. He was happy to hear Kakashi laugh again. Falling silent, they continued down the hall, passing by other terminals. Some empty, others with waiting people sitting in the rows of seats.

Iruka was nervous. The environment was decidedly uncomfortable for him and soon he was going to be on a plane. He didn't know anybody who had been on a plane before. Knowing Kakashi was going to be with him every second of the way, was reassuring.

"Terminal five. We have about…a half hour," Kakashi said after glancing at a clock on the wall. I suggest you use the restroom now then on the plane." Then he gave him a curious look before asking, "Do you know how to use a urinal or a toilet?"

"Kakashi!" Iruka blushed again. Why would he bring that up now?

"Well it's not like I saw any in the cave." Kakashi gestured for him to sit down in one of the vacant seats. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Iruka panicked when the only human he knew in this place moved away from him.

"Restroom."

Iruka nodded, but Kakashi already had his back to him. Iruka watched him go. The commotion seemed much worse without somebody he trusted to lean back on. Settling back in his chair, Iruka watched the humans around him. There were men and women dressed nicely in suits, most on either a laptop or cell phone. Several families were scattered around, the kids playing or bickering with one another. And a group of young men and women lounged close by laughing and joking with each other.

Huge glass windows gave a partial view of the airfield and the people working outside. There was a plane already parked in front of terminal five, but several people and unrecognizable machines were underneath it.

Left alone with an apprehension of his environment, Iruka's thoughts turned inwards. He began to wonder if he was doing the right thing. Iruka thought he was in love, but was he? Could he just be excited by a chance to escape his boring life? The thrill of going somewhere new, with a person he found interesting? And Iruka may have convinced himself he was in love with him, but Kakashi had yet to return any words of affection. For all he knew he had been a whim to the human; something to pass the time by when he was in the cave. But why would Kakashi relent to bringing him along if that was the case?

A few minutes later Kakashi came back, stopping at a nearby booth to talk to a woman working there. Then he zigzagged around the rows of chairs to where Iruka sat waiting. Taking the seat next to Iruka, Kakashi offered him a smile.

"We'll be boarding soon. They had some minor mechanical adjustments to make on the plane."

"Mechanical?" The alarm was apparent in his voice.

"Relax; it was only a minor problem. I fly all the time and I've never had anything happen. It's safer than driving; less things to run into up there."

"Just a long fall," Iruka muttered.

"You don't have to come with me. I'm not forcing you to. In fact, I'd feel better if you stayed here." Kakashi wasn't looking at him, but rather the plane outside.

Iruka felt something lodge in his throat. He hadn't once considered Kakashi's perspective in of all this. He'd been too concerned over somebody else attacking the human, Iruka failed to see that he might only be causing more problems for Kakashi. Even now he was out of his environment among all these humans and their machinery. If Kakashi was distracted by Iruka's anxiety, it could put his life in jeopardy.

Without realizing it, Iruka had stood up. Maybe Kakashi would be better off without him and as much as it hurt him to consider it, Iruka had to. He couldn't force himself into Kakashi's life any more than he could force Kakashi to stay with him in the ocean.

"The restroom is over there." Kakashi pointed in the opposite direction Iruka planned to go.

"Maybe I should go."

"Iruka?" Kakashi turned to him.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a nuisance to you. I'll pay you back for the ticket when…if I ever see you again."

Iruka stepped away only to have his wrist grabbed and be dragged down onto Kakashi's lap, with a sound of surprise slipping through his lips. Iruka noticed conversations and the general noise around them hushed a moment before Kakashi's glare sent the on-lookers back to minding their own business.

A young woman's voice from the group closet to them reached his ears.

"The hot ones are always gay."

"Hey, you said I was hot when we first met!" A young man spoke up.

"The room's lighting was dim."

"And she was drunk." A third voice added sending the group into laughter.

"Kakashi, people are staring."

"Only because they're jealous that you're taken."

Iruka wanted to disagree with that, but he wanted to lose the attention more. He struggled, but Kakashi held fast.

"Stop squirming unless you want to get me excited."

Iruka froze, his face blazing red. Here! He would try something here with all these humans watching!

"Tell me why you want to go home after all your trouble in following me."

Defeated, Iruka slumped against Kakashi's chest. "Because I'm only causing more trouble for you. And…"

"And what?"

"You've never said a word about how you feel about me. You're probably biding your time until you can have your kinky sex with me," Iruka whispered.

Kakashi chuckled and Iruka could feel his chest move with the effort. "If all I wanted was sex, I would have had you that night in the cave."

"That's what you think!"

Kakashi chuckled again and slipped a hand underneath Iruka's shirt to rub small circles on his bare stomach. He nuzzled Iruka's neck sending bolts of pleasure through Iruka's body. He melted.

Lifting his head, Kakashi whispered, "Admit it, you were seconds from giving in to me." Then he blew a breath of warm air against his ear.

Iruka was miserable and mad at Kakashi for being right.

"As to how I feel, I told you before that I like you."

"Well I 'like' fish. I 'like' the blue-green color of the ocean. I 'like' many other things, but that doesn't really say much does it."

"I see your point. If you want the truth, I'm not in love with you." Iruka didn't get the chance to feel the sting of the words before Kakashi went on saying, "but I am falling. It took my years to figure how I felt about Obito so I'll need time. Just don't give up on me Iruka."

"I won't."

"And I won't stop you from going home if that's what you really want to do. I don't want you to leave though."

"But you said you would feel better if I didn't go with you."

Kakashi sighed and rested his head on Iruka's shoulder. "You would be safer if you stayed with your people."

"I can fight."

"I'm sure you can but I'm hoping to avoid a fight. I just need to find the right people and talk to them. And then…then we'll see what happens. We can take a vacation. Is there anywhere you wish to go?"

"Saudi Arabia." Again Iruka felt Kakashi's chest rumble underneath him as he laughed softly.

"Any reason why?"

"Hinata and Gaara live there. It's been a while since I've seen them and I've never been to their home."

"Saudi Arabia it is then. And then…maybe I'll retire and settle down."

"Retire from what?"

Kakashi didn't respond, but Iruka hadn't expected an answer. Possibilities tumbled around in Iruka's thoughts. Iruka knew he had money, traveled a lot, and was once a Marine. Kakashi had never said he stopped being a Marine…maybe he was some kind of government spy...like the guy in the movies, what's his name…James Bond? It could explain the traveling, his need for secrecy and even why some people were trying to kill him. James Bond was always being shot at.

Iruka smiled to himself and relaxed further against Kakashi's warm body. It would make life interesting certainly, but whatever this situation Kakashi was in, Iruka was determined to help in any way he could. Naruto believed he could handle it and so he would. Anything, if it meant he could stay with Kakashi. Though there was one question Iruka couldn't keep to himself any longer…

"Kakashi?" The human's arms tightened around him briefly.

"Yes, my dolphin?" Iruka felt warm and fuzzy inside at the nickname. He liked the idea of belonging to Kakashi, as long as Kakashi wanted him.

"Why does my ticket and the sign over there, say 'Destination – Chicago' on them?"

Silence.

Then, "So you can read English as well as speak it?"

"Yes, I can."

Before Kakashi could respond, the woman at the booth spoke into the intercom, announcing: "Flight 510 to Chicago is ready to board. Will first class passengers please board first?"

As a handful of people stood and gathered their carry-on's, Iruka heard a whisper in his ear. It was the only response he would get.

"I have to pick up a few things."


	21. Chapter 20

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship), OOC, OCs

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dramamine©

A/N: Many, many thanks to everyone who took a few moments to review!! I really appreciate the encouragement to continue writing this! THANK YOU!! And so without further ado, here's the next chapter…

Chapter 20

Quite amused Kakashi watched Iruka as the merman took in everything with wide eyes. They stepped over the threshold and inside the plane. A flight attendant smiled and asked if they needed help finding their seats. Kakashi declined and followed the man in front of him past the first class section, through a curtained off area for flight attendants to the narrow aisle and cramped seats beyond. He could afford better, but it was easier to blend in back here.

Moving with the line, Kakashi was obligated to pause time and time again as someone ahead of him blocked the aisle to shove a carry-on into an overhead compartment. Iruka stayed close to his back, probably nervous in such a cramped area among so many humans. Reaching back, Kakashi took Iruka's hand and squeezed it in an attempt to reassure his dolphin…and himself that Iruka was really here with him. A few long minutes later, Kakashi reached their row.

"Do you want the window seat?"

"No."

"You can see the whole city once we're off the ground."

Iruka shook his head. With a shrug, Kakashi maneuvered through the narrow space to the window seat and Iruka took the middle seat.

"I can't believe I'm on a plane." Iruka glance out the window but didn't see anything different from what he'd seen in the terminal windows.

"Are you sure you don't want the window seat?" Kakashi asked then laughed softly when Iruka realized he was stretching over Kakashi to look outside.

The merman blushed and murmured a 'sorry' before settling back into his seat.

"Excuse me sir. Could you possible help me with this?" They both turned towards the woman standing in the aisle. She had thinning gray hair and wore glasses. Her face was wrinkled, but with friendly bright blue eyes.

Kakashi nudged Iruka since he was closer to the aisle. "Just put her bag up there," Kakashi instructed and pointed up.

Iruka turned back to the woman. "Yes ma'am." Iruka stood and hefted up the small, but heavy suitcase into one of the overhead bins, pushing it back as other people around them were doing.

"Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome ma'am." Iruka sat back down and the woman took the end seat of the row.

"Please call me Amanda."

"Iruka."

"I'm heading back home to Illinois. My son and his family live here in New Hampshire and I was here visiting them for Christmas. What about you?"

"Uhm…" Iruka glanced over at Kakashi. He knew he'd forgotten to tell Iruka something.

"Business I'm afraid," Kakashi spoke up.

"Oh? What do you do sir?"

"Design security systems. Iruka here just started with the company so I'm showing him the ropes."

The woman nodded thoughtfully. Iruka looked from her to Kakashi, surprised by the easy lie. Kakashi shrugged hoping he would go with it. At least by saying Iruka was new, he saved the merman from having to go into details should she ask. She didn't. Instead she pulled a photo book out of her purse and began showing them to Iruka. At first Iruka looked perplexed, but then gave his full attention to the proud grandmother bragging about her little ones.

Kakashi chuckled and leaned back against his seat, drowning them out. Glad for once it wasn't him. A few minutes later almost all the passengers were seated and a flight attendant started the safety demonstration. Kakashi had heard it all before, but he was entertained by watching Iruka listen with rapt attention and even pulling out the safety pamphlet to read over carefully.

Afterwards the seatbelt sign dinged and lit up. Amanda began chatting again after a flight attendant passed by, checking seatbelts, shutting overhead bins, and seeing to all loose items being stored properly.

Eventually the plane lurched forward. Kakashi caught Iruka glimpsing out the window again, clearly excited and frightened at the same time. It was really quite adorable. Kakashi leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You can look over me. I don't mind." Iruka glanced at the passing scenery, but shook his head. Amanda was still prattling away, though Kakashi doubted Iruka was listening any more than he was.

The plane slowed and turned onto the runway where it idled for a few moments. Iruka jerked when the plane moved again. It wasn't much longer and the plane was picking up speed. Outside the road and grass was becoming a blur and with a few bounces as normal, the plane was air borne. However, Iruka was clutching the armrests on either side of him, his breathing slightly irregular. Concerned, Kakashi leaned closer to him.

"Iruka, are you all right?" Kakashi whispered.

Iruka turned disconcerted eyes to him and managed a nod. Again Kakashi was struck by Iruka's determination. The merman was obviously not all right and yet was trying to prove he wouldn't be a hindrance to him. Something more than admiration, stirred his heart.

With a slight grin, Kakashi pried Iruka's hand from the arm rest. He didn't mind the bone crushing grip on his hand. If it helped Iruka to relax, it was worth it. Lifting up their entwined hands, Kakashi kissed Iruka's pale knuckles. He winked and smiled again. Iruka blushed, and loosened his grip, not much, but enough for color to return to his knuckles.

Leaning back, Kakashi laughed softly. Iruka was completely unaware Amanda had caught the exchange. When the older woman had noticed her listener wasn't listening, she glanced over in time to see the kiss. Her mouth had dropped open in astonishment. The wink had been for her, but a blushing Iruka was a delightful side effect. Her mouth had opened and closed a few times as if she wanted to say something, but in the end, didn't.

Amanda reached down and pulled a craft magazine from her purse and tried to read. Over the next few minutes as the plane climbed, Kakashi caught her glimpsing over now and again at their clasped hands. Iruka remained oblivious and didn't seem too upset to discover Amanda was seemingly absorbed in her magazine.

After the plane steadied sometime later, the seatbelt light went off and a few people began moving about. Kakashi settled to looking out the window, Iruka's hand still in his.

"Kakashi?"

"Mmmh?" Kakashi glanced over at Iruka.

"I don't feel so good." Kakashi took in the merman's very pale face and pained expression. He felt he couldn't move fast enough.

* * *

"You should try some Dramamine© next time you fly." Amanda advised once the bag of vomit had been taken away. Luckily most of it had gone into the bag with only a few splashes on the chair in front of them and Iruka's shirt. "My daughter-in-law gets motion sickness and that's what she uses."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kakashi responded as he rubbed Iruka's back. The merman was leaning over as far as he could in the cramped seats with a second bag held to his mouth as he coughed and dry heaved into it.

A flight attendant, the brunette who had taken away the bag of vomit away, stopped in the aisle beside their row.

"How's your friend?" She handed a wet cloth to Kakashi who had to stretch over Iruka's back.

"He'll be fine. He's never flown before."

"Poor thing. If you need anything at all, please let me know." She held out something else. "Just in case." It was a new barf bag.

"Thank you."

Iruka moaned and said something indistinguishable.

"He thanks you as well."

The woman smiled and said 'you're welcome' before walking away. Scooting forward in his seat, Kakashi held the wet cloth against Iruka's forehead. Iruka turned his head to face him. There were tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Iruka strained to say; his vocal cords raw from throwing up his breakfast.

"It happens to the best of us. Don't fret about it." Kakashi wasn't entirely convinced the tears were only from the dry-heaving.

"But I didn't want to…"

"Hey, I just said not to worry about it. Besides, I've seen worse messes when I was in college and I was the one who made them."

Iruka still looked miserable and he probably would until the plane landed. All Kakashi could do was try to make him as comfortable as possible. Kakashi continued to rub Iruka's back as he turned his face away to cough into the bag.

"Tell me something."

"Like what?"

"Anything. Tell me about your friend in New York."

"His name is Haku. He's 21 and a medical student. You'll like him."

"Is he…just a friend?" Kakashi smiled though Iruka couldn't see him as he was still hunched over the barf bag.

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Don't tease me while I'm dying."

"You're not dying and you have nothing to be jealous about. He's…I guess you could use the word friend, but nothing more. Besides he has a pet already – all muscle and no brain. Haku keeps him on a tight leash though so don't worry.

"I'm not worried. If you trust him, that's good enough for me, but what are you talking about? What does a pet have to do with anything?"

"I am talking about Zabuza. He's a person. I call him Haku's pet because he's been whipped, though I must suggest never saying it to his face. But it's true nonetheless."

"Whipped?"

"It's a figure of speech though it kind of makes you wonder…"

"I don't want to wonder. Talk about something else." Iruka interrupted.

"Ok. Are you into bondage?"

"Do you mean slavery? No, I'm not."

"That's not exactly what I meant, but we'll discuss it later in private." Kakashi again winked at Amanda who had been listening in on their conversation. She looked away quickly, a mixture of horror and curiosity on her face.

"How long have you known them?"

"I've known Zabuza for about eight years. I met him through Obito. And Haku I've known for about two years. We met…in an unpleasant situation, but that's over and done with. As you said about your brother, it's not my story to tell."

"Did you introduce them to one another?" Kakashi didn't miss the hopeful tone in his voice. Iruka was certainly turning out to be a hopeless romantic. Well, not entirely hopeless. Kakashi would just have to keep that in mind if he wanted to accomplish his goal of making Iruka falling irreversible in love with him.

"No, they had already met…sort of. It's a complicated story, but I'll just say Zabuza owes me big time for a favor I once did for him."

Iruka smiled at that and closed his eyes. His dry heaving seemed to have tapered off. Kakashi wiped his sweaty face off with the wet cloth.

"Do you want to try to drink something now?"

"I guess."

Sitting up, Kakashi pushed the call button. The same woman from earlier came over. She smiled warmly at him.

"Yes sir?"

"Could we get some bottled water please?"

"Sure thing." She turned back around and went back to the tiny kitchen in the middle of the plane.

"Hang in there Iruka. We'll be there soon."

* * *

"Look Iruka we're over Chicago now."

Iruka only groaned. He didn't want to look. He'd probable start dry heaving again.

A moment later the plane shook a little and a bright cheerful voice announced they would be descending in the next few minutes, and to please secure all loose items and buckle safety belts.

Iruka despised that cheerful voice. How could anyone be so jovial after that horrible flight?

"We're almost on the ground Iruka. It'll be over soon." Iruka turned his head sideways to look at Kakashi. He couldn't help but feel guilty at the nuisance he was proving to be. Kakashi had taken his nausea in stride and kept reassuring him it was fine but that only made him feel guiltier.

Kakashi slid on arm over his back and rubbed his back in small circles. Iruka sighed and relaxed until the plane dropped suddenly. His stomach dropped with it, but he had nothing left to project.

"You need to sit back now Iruka."

Iruka, with effort, sat back and closed his eyes. Kakashi's arm dropped along the armrest besides his and a moment later he felt the older male's fingers interlace with his. Then a warm breath brushed his cheek and ear.

"You've been a very brave dolphin this morning and brave dolphins are rewarded handsomely." Iruka snorted, recalling their earlier conversation.

"And just what do you consider to be a reward?" He must be feeling better if he could respond to Kakashi as he was.

"Mmm. I'll have to show you tonight," he whispered in his ear.

The plane lurched again, but Iruka could no longer tell if it was the plane's movements or Kakashi's warm breath against his skin that was making his stomach flip flop. When something warm and moist flicked his ear, Iruka was so startled he jerked away, bumping into Amanda. The plane touched ground, bouncing a few times before it raced along the ground so fast the momentum pushed him back against the seat.

Eyes open, Iruka gave the laughing Kakashi a chastising look before turning to apologize to Amanda.

"I'm sorry, Amanda." She was flustered, but nodded and mumbled something.

Kakashi leaned over him, "Please excuse my boyfriend. He's new to America."

The woman tried inching away, an impossibility with the seatbelt on. Iruka shoved Kakashi back over and gave him another disappearing look.

"What? I was just distracting you from the landing."

Iruka gave up and peered out the window. It looked fairly identical to the other airport.

"This is Chicago?"

"Not quite. We'll have to take a taxi to get where I need to go."

"Oh."

The plane came to a stop and before Iruka could blink, everyone was up and grabbing their overhead bags. Iruka stood and retrieved Amanda's. With a muttered 'thank you' she rushed as fast as a person possibly could when there was one line to get off the plane.

The other passengers also seemed to be in a hurry, but not quite like she had been.

Kakashi urged Iruka to get into the aisle as well with a slight push.

"You didn't have to make her so uncomfortable," Iruka turned to say when the line slowed.

"Don't worry about it. She'll have a new story she'll be telling for months to come."

Iruka went slightly red, recalling what Kakashi last said to her.

"What?"

"Why did you tell her I was your boyfriend?"

Kakashi grinned and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes Iruka was beginning to recognize. "Would you prefer I tell everyone you're my lover?"

Iruka's face flamed and his eyes darted around, but everyone was absorbed in their own conversations or thoughts. "No…boyfriend will be fine."

"I'll try to remember that then." Kakashi gestured for him to move forward as the line was shifting again. "Actually, I'm surprised you didn't move as fast as she did to get off."

Iruka didn't respond since the line was moving. A few flight attendants stood at the exit and Iruka recognized the one who had been so kind to him when he was emptying his stomach. When he finally reached her, she smiled brightly.

"I hope you're feeling better sir."

"Thank you Miss." She giggled and looked on the verge of saying something more when Kakashi interrupted.

"Don't stop. There are still people behind you." A hand touched the small of his back and urged him to go out the side exit. The girl in front of him paled under her make-up and took a step back.

'Kakashi must be doing his scary face,' Iruka thought even as he moved through the door. Iruka recalled it from when Kakashi had caught him following him back in New Hampshire. He couldn't blame the girl for backing off. Behind him, he heard Kakashi muttering about flight attendants flirting with sick passengers. Could Kakashi be jealous? That was absurd! Surely Kakashi didn't think he would respond to the flirting, which it wasn't – she was only being polite…wasn't she? Yet he still felt an almost possessive touch on the small of his back.

The corners of Iruka's mouth twitched into a small secret smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Kakashi had moved up to walk beside him now that they were off the plane and walking through a long inclined tunnel.

"You."

Kakashi gave him a curious glance before shaking his head. "Come on, we have a taxi to catch. Luckily we're traveling light."

"Light? By that you mean we have nothing except for the clothes we're wearing?"

"Yeah…we'll pick up some clothes while we're here."

Comprehending this fact, Iruka halted in the middle of the tunnel. Kakashi walked a few steps further before noticing. People behind him grumbled and bypassed him. Stepping back, Kakashi grabbed his arm and tugged him forward.

"Keep walking." Iruka shook himself from his thoughts and did as told. "Iruka, what's wrong?"

"We're in Chicago?"

"Yes…"

"Are we are going to take a plane to New York?" Iruka's stomach churned at the distressing notion.

Realization dawned on Kakashi's face and he hugged Iruka to his side. "Yes, it'll take too long to drive and I'm not about to abandon you in the mid-west. We'll pick up some sleeping pills or that Dramamine© the old woman suggested. Can you take human medicines?"

"I think so."

The tunnel gave way and they were inside another airport terminal. Kakashi took his hand, disregarding any strange looks the pair received and led Iruka through the airport. It was certainly easier getting out of an airport than in thought Iruka as they passed by the long line waiting to get through security.

Soon they were exiting the airport and outside they met a familiar scene, the sidewalk full of people and suitcases, the road of vehicles. Kakashi stepped to the curb and located a free taxi. Iruka couldn't help but wonder what it was Kakashi wanted here in Chicago.


	22. Chapter 21

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship), OOC, OCs

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: See, I'm not dead! Although, I have a sinking feeling I will probably be stoned for taking so long with this chapter. I am really sorry! I don't think I can apologize enough, but it's here now and I will do my best to finish this fanfic.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and comments about flying in airplanes! !

Chapter 21

"You're laughing at me," Iruka accused as he sat back in the seat.

"You're amusing to watch," Kakashi confessed.

Iruka scowled which only resulted in more chuckling from the other man. So he'd never been in a big city before, why shouldn't he look at everything? Movies were not the same as actually looking at the tall buildings surrounding them on the either side.

"Don't be like that. I didn't mean it in a bad way. Just think of it as payback for all the times you watched me."

Iruka's face tinted red and he turned his head away to look out the window. The human would have to bring that up.

"Stop here," Kakashi told the cab driver and pulled out some cash from his wallet. The driver pulled over to the sidewalk. Kakashi paid him and then got out.

Iruka followed, his neck tilting back to stare up.

"You look like a tourist."

"I am, aren't I? Do people actually live in these things?" Iruka gestured to the tall skyscrapers surrounding them. He hoped his questions wouldn't annoy Kakashi because he had a lot of them stored up since they entered Chicago.

Kakashi smiled, "Actually no, this is the business sector. They work here." He shut the cab door behind Iruka who continued to gawk at his surroundings.

"Oh."

"Stay close. I don't want to lose you in the crowds." He didn't have to say it twice. Iruka finally looked away from the sky to the busy sidewalk full of humans coming and going. The merman took a step closer to him just as Kakashi started to walk away.

"So where are we going?"

"A bank where I have a safety deposit box."

"The cab couldn't take us there?"

"I thought you might want to see some of the city before we left, which is better at a walking pace than through a cab window." Iruka dodged a woman on her cell phone.

"Do we have time?" Iruka asked when he managed to get close enough again.

"We have time. Our flight to New York doesn't leave until tomorrow." Iruka made a pained face when he said flight.

"We'll stop at a drugstore and get something for your nausea," he promised. Iruka only nodded.

"We also need some winter clothes." Iruka blinked and looked down at the jeans and long sleeved shirt he wore. He hadn't even noticed the cold.

"For appearances at least." Kakashi gestured to the people around them, bundled up in heavy coats, scarves, hats, and gloves. Iruka did look out of place. Kakashi at least had a coat though the salt water hadn't been kind to it.

For the next twenty or so minutes Iruka bombarded Kakashi with questions of whatever he glimpsed. Kakashi, on his part, answered what he could and never complained about the number of questions.

"Here," Kakashi announced at one point.

"Hmm?" Iruka looked away from the cop with a horse to where Kakashi stood.

"Shoes. My feet are freezing." Kakashi stamped his sandaled feet.

Iruka nodded and followed him inside. Then he attempted not to gawp at the rows and rows of shoes that filled a room four times the size of the cave. How could there be so many different kinds of shoes? Kakashi was already moving down one aisle so Iruka hurried to catch up. At least he seemed to know where to start looking for a pair of shoes. They came to a stop before some running shoes, or at least that was what a sign said. Kakashi didn't take long to select a pair.

"Do you need shoes?" Kakashi stood on one foot to take off one of his sandals and slip on the new shoe.

"No, thank you." Iruka glanced at the faded gray shoes he wore. Lee had found them on the beach last summer. Humans tended to leave odd things on the beach as his friends' collection in the cave proved.

"These will do for now." Kakashi took off the shoe and put it inside a box. "I'm not much of a shopper." Iruka didn't argue. He'd been dragged along once with Sakura and Ten-Ten on a shopping trip. He'd never been so exhausted in his life afterwards and realized too late why the other males, with the exception of Lee, had refused to go.

After paying for the shoes, Kakashi paused at the front of the store to put the new ones on. The sandals were dropped into the box and they left the store. At the first trashcan, Kakashi dumped the box inside.

"Unnecessary baggage," said Kakashi as way of explanation, "And now for a change of clothes."

Ten minutes later in another store, Kakashi led him over to racks of jeans.

"Do you know your size?"

"My size?" Iruka held his hands to his waist then lifted them up in the air as steady as he could.

"About this."

Kakashi laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I need a number. What are you wearing now?"

"I don't know."

"Here, turn around and let me look."

"Turn around?" But Kakashi was already turning him around and reaching for his waist. Kakashi pulled the waistband back and Iruka flushed when he felt Kakashi fingers against his skin.

"What are you doing?!" Iruka hissed, eyes darting around, but nobody paid them any attention.

"Reading the tag. Mmm."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just remind me to pick up some boxers." He let go of Iruka's pants and turned to the rack of jeans with a smile.

Wishing he could be any other color than red around this particular human, Iruka recalled the horrible flight and changed his mind; red was better than green.

"Why don't you try these on?" Kakashi thrust a pair of jeans into his arms.

Iruka glanced around nervously. It was one thing to change clothes in a dark cave in front of his own kind, quite another among human strangers. For one thing, they might see his gills.

"Right here, like how you tried on the shoes."

Kakashi smirked. "As entertaining as that would be for me, especially since you're not wearing anything underneath your jeans, you may want to use a dressing room in the back of the store."

"Oh…ok." Iruka hoped Kakashi wouldn't grow weary of his ignorance about human culture. So far, Kakashi had only laughed at him. Iruka frowned slightly. Not that laughing was much better; rather insulting…but he didn't believe Kakashi meant any harm by it. Compared to all the times he'd seen Kakashi looking so miserable even from a distance, making him laugh had to be better. Actually now that he thought about it, being the cause of this pleased Iruka to no end. If only Kakashi would let him stay by his side for the rest of their lives, Iruka would be glad to be on the receiving end of Kakashi's teasing.

"Here." Kakashi dropped a pile of shirts and more jeans into Iruka's arms. "If those fit comfortable enough, it will do until after I settle things in New York."

"And after that?" Iruka asked as Kakashi escorted him to back of the store.

"After that, I will buy you anything your heart desires."

"But you can't buy what I most desire." Iruka bit his lip and glanced over at Kakashi. 'He'd tease me less if I stopped walking straight into them,' he thought. 'Well, I'll just have to give back as good as I get.'

"Stop grinning like that. It's not as if you know what it is."

"Oh. All right then. You can tell me later."

"Or not at all," Iruka muttered, but Kakashi was greeting a woman standing behind a counter.

"He'd like a changing booth, please." The grin was gone, but a glint of humor lingered in Kakashi's eyes.

******

"This is the last stop." Kakashi pushed open one of two doors and went inside yet another building. Despite his dislike for shopping, Kakashi had enjoyed the time spent with Iruka. He wouldn't mind spending more afternoons like this one if his dolphin was there. But that would be later, after this stop, they should find a place to eat supper and then a hotel for the night.

"Where are we?" Iruka whispered in the quiet lobby which was unlike any of the stores they had recently been in.

"A bank. This is why I had to come to Chicago."

"I knew you spent too much money on me today. I told you I don't need all these clothes."

"Hey, it's nothing like that. I have a safety deposit box here. And considering the rags you had in the cave, you definitely needed some new clothes. So did I."

Iruka wasn't convinced, but Kakashi didn't want to spend too much time here. All the cameras made him nervous. He stopped near a chair in a small lounge at the front and set down the two bags he carried.

"Wait here. I won't be long." Iruka set down another bag and sat down with a sigh. As he walked away, Kakashi wondered if Iruka had ever walked as much as he had today. He shouldn't have pushed the merman so much if he hadn't. Swimming wasn't the same as walking and if you didn't normally have legs to begin with…

"How may I help you sir?" The teller, an elderly man, asked politely.

"I'd like to see my safety deposit box."

"I.D. please and you will need to write down your account number on this." He handed Kakashi a form. After showing the teller the fake I.D. he'd used back at the airport, he wrote down the account number that went with it.

"Just a moment please."

A phone call later, Kakashi was directed to an elevator. This particular bank was more secured than most. It ought to be since it was owned by the infamous Nara family. The elevator opened and a security guard gestured for him to step inside. The doors closed behind him and the elevator descended to the basement vault. When the door opened again, Kakashi stepped out and met with two more guards standing behind a small office surrounded by bullet proof glass.

"Place your hand on the screen," the male guard told him. Complying with the request, the black screen turned green when his hand rested flat against it.

"Welcome back Mr. White," said the female guard when a glass door slid open. "Now if you will follow me, please." She led him to one of several doors on either side of a long hallway. "Someone will be with you shortly."

Inside the room, unlike the hallway, there were no cameras. Whatever customers put in their box was completely confidential. Kakashi liked that about this bank. He wasn't there but a minute when the door opened and a cart was wheeled in by man wearing sunglasses and with a bandanna tied around the top of his head.

"If there is nothing else sir, just take your time, and when you are done, lock the box and leave it here. It will be returned to the vault immediately."

"Thank you."

Kakashi waited until he left, before pulling out his wallet and retrieving the small key tucked inside. Thankfully, it hadn't been lost in the ocean.

Upon opening the lid, he recognized the items from the last time he was in Chicago about eight months ago. His hand itched to snatch the gun, but he left it inside. It would be too much trouble to attempt to get through airport security with it. No, he would have to collect on his favor to Zabuza for some weapons once in New York. So instead of the gun, Kakashi picked up a cloth bag and dumped the contents onto the cart. He sorted through the pile of fake I.D.'s for one with a New York address and the name the mafia would recognize. Though he didn't do jobs for them, it was best to not ignore who and what went on if only to keep from stepping on anybody's toes.

Hiding the new I.D. inside his jean pocket, Kakashi slid the others back inside the bag and placed it back inside the box. Next he grabbed a thick stack of fifty dollar bills from underneath the gun and divided it up to different hiding spots inside his clothes. They had spent more money than planned today, but Kakashi would gladly have spent more on the merman if Iruka had let him. Money would never be a problem for them. In fact, Kakashi grabbed some more cash from the box. He would give some to Iruka just in case they were separated. Then if it all went bad, at least Iruka would have enough money to get back to the ocean.

Satisfied, Kakashi shut the lid and locked the box. Maybe it was just paranoia, but he didn't like Iruka being out of his sight though there was no way anybody he knew would ever recognize a merman who spent almost all his life in the Atlantic Ocean.

On his way back to the desk, he saw the guards clustered together. When he was closer he saw the man with sunglasses from earlier now had a bloody nose and was waving around a book.

"How did he get this book? They shouldn't sell porn to eight year olds!" The man fumed.

"Man, it's not even in English. Maybe the bookseller didn't know?" The male guard suggested. It was the one from the elevator, the other was nowhere in sight.

"I still say you should read it out loud. It may not be as bad as you think," the female guard said.

"No, it would be worse."

Kakashi stopped and waited for them to notice him since only one of the guards could open the door. He caught sight of the title of the book and couldn't help but jump into the conversation.

"That's a really good series."

"Oh!" The man with sunglasses dropped it on the desk.

"Sorry sir," the other man answered, jumping to his feet, apparently embarrassed at having been caught acting so unprofessional. He quickly moved over to the control board to open the door.

The woman only rolled her eyes at the younger guard then turned her head to speak to Kakashi. "Really? Ebisu can't hold his porn so we wouldn't know."

Ebisu scowled at her. She smiled sweetly in return.

"You know Japanese?"

"Yes, I do." Kakashi started to step through the doorway when the one called Ebisu stood up.

"Here take it. I don't want it." He shoved the book into Kakashi's hands.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please. Just get it out of my sight."

"Thanks."

"Good day Mr. White."

Kakashi lifted a free hand back at the two behind the glass as he stepped into the elevator with the third.

With a faint smile, Kakashi glimpsed at the back cover of the novel. It was the newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise. What great luck this was!

Back upstairs, the guard apologized once more before Kakashi stepped back into the lobby. He didn't really hear because his eyes immediately went to where he left Iruka. The merman was still there, fidgeting in the chair, but when Iruka caught sight of him, he visibly relaxed and smiled.

Most people were tense around Kakashi. That someone would actually be relieved at the mere sight of him was new, but not unwelcome. The warm feeling this brought was becoming more familiar now and didn't take him by surprise this time. Kakashi returned the smile and crossed the room over to Iruka.

"Did you get what you needed?" Iruka glanced at the book in his hand, looking perplexed.

"Yes, I did. Are you hungry?"

"…you…we flew all the way to Chicago for a…book?"

"It's a very special book."

Iruka stared at the book and his lips parted as if to say something, but instead he shook his head.

"I guess I'm a little hungry."

"Good. I know this great Chinese…" Kakashi stopped talking when his eyes fell on the door behind Iruka.

"Kakashi?"

"Wait." Iruka picked up immediately on his tone and fell silent.

Five men had entered the bank. The two younger in front of the older armed men, not that many people would suspect anything about the weapons, hidden as they were. One of the young men was tall and lanky; his dark hair was long enough to be tied back behind his head. His companion was just as tall, but round with a sock cap pulled down over his hair. They looked like average college age kids, but the average kid didn't have three bodyguards following behind like shadows.

As they passed by, Kakashi heard a bit of their conversation.

"Come on Shika. She wants us to help."

"How troublesome. Shouldn't her mom be doing this?"

"She's in Europe on a business trip."

"I don't know anything about wedding planning and neither do you."

They passed out of hearing range, so Kakashi didn't hear the other's response. Iruka looked at him then to the young men who walked past the front desk to the back offices without hindrance by security.

The appearance of those two wasn't what held him frozen in place though. After all, this bank did have ties to the mafia. No, what had sent a sliver of fear down his spine was the guard who had stopped near the entrance to use his cell phone. Thin and bony with long stark white hair gathered loosely at the nape of his neck.

"Shit," Kakashi muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Iruka whispered.

"Stay still Iruka. He won't know you."

Shit! It was one of Orochimaru's men. What the hell was Kimimaro doing with the sons of prominent mafia men? Was his boss in town as well? If Orochimaru found out he wasn't dead...

Kimimaro finished his call and without so much as a glance around him, went the same direction as the others. Kakashi waited until he was out of sight then grabbed their bags and ushered Iruka back out into the cold winter afternoon.

Iruka didn't ask any more questions, but he knew the merman would want some kind of explanation but not here, not in the open.

The best he could give him was, "We have to get out of Chicago right now."


	23. Chapter 22

The Assassin and the Dolphin

Author: jabotus

Rating: M for language

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka

Warnings: AU – yaoi (two guys in a relationship), OOC, OCs

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Waves a white flag. It's been a really, really long time since I last posted, but see I haven't forgotten! I want to thank everyone who has posted reviews. It's amazing to still be getting them even when the last update was over a year ago, so a big thank you to everyone who still wants to see an ending to this fan fiction. Now on to the next chapter and hopefully it doesn't prove too disappointing for the wait.

Chapter 22

Iruka watched in silent worry as Kakashi slammed the payphone back in place. The human had been tense since they left the bank in a rush about twenty minutes ago and Iruka didn't want to upset him further by asking questions.

"No cancellations. The best I can get is a flight tomorrow morning."

Iruka nodded as if he understood perfectly, which he of course didn't. Though, he suspected the 'he' was the Orochimaru fellow he heard Kakashi mutter in his sleep.

"One more call and then we'll find someplace to sleep, all right Iruka?" Kakashi tried to give him a reassuring smile, but failed miserable. The squeeze to his hand was a better attempt though and Iruka returned it before Kakashi let go to pick up the phone and drop in some more coins.

Moments after dialing a memorized number, Kakashi returned the phone to the cradle with as much force as before. "They're not home. Damn." Then a second later said, "Double damn. Christmas was two days ago. They might be visiting Haku's sister."

"So he might not be in New York when we get there?" Iruka ventured to ask.

"Maybe…" Kakashi sighed and wrapped an arm around Iruka's waist. He pulled him close and rested his head against Iruka's shoulder. "We'll find someplace to go."

"You mean somewhere to stash me while you go off on your own to meet Mr. Yamanaka?"

Kakashi managed a weak laugh. "Got me there." Kakashi moved back so he could look at Iruka. "I don't want you to get involved. It's too dangerous and if something happened to you…" Kakashi didn't finish. Instead he placed a warm hand on Iruka's cheek.

Iruka leaned into his touch. "I don't want anything to happen to you either."

"Neither do I, but I can't make any promises, which reminds me." Kakashi moved away from Iruka much to the merman's disappointment and reached into his pants' pocket. He pulled something out and without Iruka seeing what it was stuffed in into the front pocket of Iruka's pants.

"Don't let people see it. We don't need to be mugged." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand when it moved towards the pocket.

"What is it?" Without letting go of his hand, Kakashi started walking away from the phone booth.

"Money. If something should happen, I want you to go back to your home."

"What kind of something?" Iruka didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"If we get separated or I don't come back for you." Kakashi suddenly stopped and turned to face Iruka. Then in all seriousness, he said, "I need you to promise me that you won't try to find me or meet Mr. Yamanaka on your own."

"But maybe I could…"

"No!" Iruka flinched at the harsh sound. "This is the mafia we're dealing with Iruka. I doubt that means anything to you, but it does in the human world. These people don't fuck around. I need you to promise me you won't do anything stupid to get yourself killed."

"So I have to promise and you don't? It doesn't seem fair."

"No it isn't, but I'll be able to get through this easier if I know you will be out of harm's way even if I fail."

Iruka gave in. He was already a burden to Kakashi so if there was any way to ease the human's mind he felt obligated to cooperate.

"I promise Kakashi. I'll go home, but it will only be after a very long wait. I won't give up on you so easily."

Kakashi smiled in relief. "That's good enough for me, my dolphin." Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Iruka's forehead. Not satisfied with that, Iruka reached up and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Kakashi," Iruka muttered into the collar of Kakashi's coat. He smiled when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Kakashi didn't respond with words, but Iruka didn't care as long as Kakashi was there to hold him like this.

"Iruka?" Reluctantly Iruka lifted his head. "Not that I mind this, but it's about 10 degrees out here and we're blocking the path." Kakashi whispered. Iruka glanced around at the despondent people on the sidewalk. Some of them were cussing at them; most scowling as they had to walk around them and a few with looks of disgust which Iruka could surmise the reason without difficulty. Was there any place on land where they wouldn't be scorned for being in love with someone of the same gender? Iruka released Kakashi from his embrace, but was glad when the other took hold of his hand.

"Still hungry?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." The queasiness of his stomach from earlier had settled while they were walking.

"Let's eat then."

******

"Home sweet home." Kakashi pushed open the door and flipped on a switch. The room revealed by the dingy light left much to be desired, but at least it was clean. He moved inside and over to the small table, setting down the shopping bags.

"It's wonderful!" Ok…Kakashi blinked and glanced over at Iruka who appeared to be in awe of the tiny motel room. Iruka set his half of the bags on one of the full size beds and promptly began investigating everything. This consisted of opening every drawer, peeking into the small fridge, admiring the terrible painting of a flower between the two beds, and then continued on into the even tinier bathroom.

Shaking his head, Kakashi went back to the door to shut and bolt it before emptying out the bags onto the table. Supper had been entertaining as well when watching Iruka eat Chinese food for the first time. The merman had tried imitating his casual use of chopsticks only to give up on them after dropping his food a dozen times. At least forks and spoons weren't beyond his capability or Iruka would have been really frustrated.

A shout from the bathroom drew Kakashi away from sorting out the day's purchases.

"Iruka?" He stepped onto the linoleum floor and only paused to take in the sight of a half drenched Iruka standing in the shower. With a chuckle, Kakashi went to Iruka's rescue, reaching past him to turn the shower knobs into the off position.

"Most humans remove their clothes before they take a shower."

"I know that." Iruka shivered and Kakashi became alarmed. Iruka hadn't shown any sign of being cold all day so why would he only now…then it struck him... water….

Kakashi's arm went around Iruka for support. He wouldn't want Iruka to hit his head when his legs changed underneath him.

"Iruka?" Iruka sneezed then pushed Kakashi away to step out of the shower.

"Sorry."

"You…you're not changing?"

"Changing?" Iruka looked perplexed then felt his wet coat. "Oh. The coat's wet now. I don't have another to change into. I'll hang it up to dry."

"I meant…your tail."

"Oh." Iruka smiled and shook his head. "No, it's only water."

Kakashi felt rather relieved. It hadn't occurred to him to even ask about such things and he should have. If they had been caught in rain, Iruka's legs turning into a tail might have drawn a little attention if not the National Guard.

"So it has to be salt water for you to change forms?"

"Nope. Only ocean water will cause the change. Sakura did some experimenting and was kind enough to let us be her guinea pigs. We already knew rain didn't, but she checked out salt water at different concentrations of salt and some other things. The results were only water taken from the ocean could start the change and even then one of our kind have to be fully submerged. So if someone would throw a bucket of salt water on us, say while we were sitting on the beach, nothing would happen."

"Good to know." Kakashi gave Iruka a quick hug, but pulled away at the wetness. "Maybe you should take a shower."

"Why, do I smell?"

"Like a fish."

A raised eyebrow, "And you don't."

"I'm trying to be a gentleman and let you shower first."

Iruka had caught the glimmer in Kakashi's eye, but Kakashi was already turning away from him. He didn't doubt for a moment Kakashi wanted him, but for some reason the human was holding back. Iruka wasn't sure if he should be relieved or disappointed after all Kakashi's flirting back in the cave.

Kakashi came back with a pile of new clothes and set them on the sink. "I'm going to try calling Haku again." The bathroom door closed behind him.

With a frown, Iruka began removing the damp clothes. He had expected as least some attempt of molestation from Kakashi. Whatever had upset him at the bank must still be affecting him, he thought despondently. He wished Kakashi would trust him enough to explain what had happened this afternoon, but he suspected Kakashi had a reason for keeping him in the dark. Hopefully this would be settled soon and with little danger.

Iruka groaned and sat on the edge of the bathtub so he could rub his feet. His feet and legs hurt something awful. Walking was an unfamiliar use of his muscles so it was only to be expected. Not that he would tell Kakashi and give the man more to worry about.

After a moment, Iruka leaned over and fiddled with the shower controls. For some reason, the idea of using hot water to relax his tired body seemed a rather appealing luxury.

Twenty minutes later, Iruka stepped out of the steamy bathroom. He had decided he was very relieved Kakashi hadn't tried anything. Washing himself in this human form had been bad enough without anyone being there to witness it. Certain body parts just weren't in their normal place...also those boxers Kakashi had insisted on buying were uncomfortable.

Iruka wiggled, trying to get the aforementioned article of clothing in a more secure position when he realized Kakashi was gone.

******

"Hello?"

At the unknown voice, Kakashi hesitated a second before asking, "Is Haku or Zabuza there?"

"Who's asking?"

"A friend."

A snort. "Does this friend have a name?"

Then in the background Kakashi heard a recognizable voice. "Asuma! Your damn brat just threw up on my shirt!" Kakashi felt a tug on the corner of his mouth; Zabuza and a baby were two things that should never be mixed.

"Well clean it up you lazy bastard," called out the man who had answered the phone.

"Stop yelling!" A third voice hollered over the other two, this one belonging to a woman.

Thankfully Kakashi heard a soft voice in the soon to be yelling match, "Who called?"

"Don't know. Wouldn't say."

There was a fumbling noise, a baby's crying mingled with the angry adult voices in the background which faded as the phone was taken to another room, and then "hello?"

"Sounds like your sister Kurenai is visiting."

"Oh, she's dropping off Nate so she and Asuma can do some shopping for their New Year's Eve party." Kakashi could hear the smile in Haku's voice. "How are you?"

No name. Good boy.

"I got myself in a bind actually. Hotels are booked up for the holidays and I was wondering if a friend and I could crash at your place a few days."

"A friend?" As far as Haku knew, Kakashi had no other 'friends' beside himself and Zabuza.

"He won't be any trouble." He really didn't know what could be going through Haku's mind right now, but as long as he would help him out, Kakashi would willingly explain everything when they were face to face.

"All right."

"Thank you."

"When should I be expecting you?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"We'll be home."

"I'll show you my new project. It's going to be huge."

Haku paused. The young man knew exactly what kind of work Kakashi did. After all, four years ago, the then-teenager while chained to a wall, had watched Kakashi kill his kidnapper/rapist. No, Haku was by no means unaware of how fucked up the world was.

"Will you need any assistance or equipment?"

"Does Zabuza still paint?"

"No, but he still has brushes."

"I might need to borrow some then."

"I'll tell him to bring them out."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. And thanks again."

"You're welcome. Safe journey."

Kakashi hung up the payphone. Good. That would make one less stop to make if Zabuza had kept most of his personal arsenal. As soon as they cleared the airport, they could go straight to the couple's apartment near Central Park. Then once Iruka was in a safe place, Kakashi would be able to concentrate on how to meet with the head of the New York yakuza.

******

The room was as Iruka had left it, minus one human. Had something happened while he was in the shower? He hadn't heard anything and Kakashi had left his bag. Surely he wouldn't have bought all those clothes just to abandon them a few hours later?

'He wouldn't abandon me…but he already tried to once when he left the cave.' Iruka shook his head to clear the thoughts away. No, he must not think that way, the circumstances were different. Kakashi would be back. He just…he just…left…after giving Iruka money for a plane ticket back to the coast and making him promise to go back if something happened.

No! He didn't know if anything happened yet. Just because someone is trying to kill Kakashi for reasons he was vague about, didn't mean they were in danger this minute. Those people thought he was dead and the others at the bank hadn't acted like they recognized him. They should be safe.

Glancing around again, Iruka whirled around when he saw movement from the corner of his eye, but it was only his reflection in the mirror. Trying to keep his panic to a minimum, Iruka sank down on the bed furthest away from the door.

"Where is he?" The words were hollow even in Iruka's ears. There was no way he would be able to sit and wait for Kakashi once they reached Haku's place. What if Kakashi was killed trying to fix whatever this problem was? Iruka would be left wondering and worrying for who knew how long. There wouldn't be anyone to come around and tell him what happened. Kakashi would just be…gone; as if he never was.

Well that wouldn't do. Iruka raised his head to stare at his reflection and saw his own resolve in his eyes. He refused to be left behind to sit and wait. He could fight. He would fight! He wouldn't let Kakashi out of his sight for a second. And while at it, he decided to give the human a thorough lecture! How dare Kakashi take off without a word! Kakashi was not going to leave him behind anymore! Now if he would only show up so Iruka could tell him so.

The sound of the door opening startled Iruka, but he was still upset so he threw what was closest, the TV remote. It hit the wall beside the door with such force the back popped off and the batteries flew out. One hit Kakashi's knee as he paused in the doorway. Well, it wasn't what he had intended, but he got his point across.

"Nothing good on TV? You shouldn't take it out on the remote."

Or maybe not.

"Where were you?" Instead of answering, Kakashi stepped further into the room so he could close and lock the door. Iruka noticed the bag in his arms.

"I forgot a few essentials," Kakashi finally answered, dropping the bag onto the bed. Rummaging through it, he pulled out a toothbrush and tossed it to Iruka. "I also picked up some Dramamine© for the plane trip tomorrow."

It was harder to be mad at the man when considering he had been out getting something for him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out?"

"I thought I would be back before you were out of the shower." Kakashi lifted his head to meet Iruka's eyes. He seemed taken aback by his look because he then said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Well," Wasn't he supposed to be lecturing him about now? "Please don't do it again."

Kakashi nodded once before adding, "I was able to get a hold of Haku. They're expecting us now."

The merman blinked and actually looked at Kakashi then. The human looked tired, very tired. Iruka didn't have the will to stay mad at him or even bring up his resolve to not being left behind.

Iruka reached over and hugged him. "You need to rest. We can talk in the morning."

"I need to shower."

"You can shower in the morning."

"I smell Iruka. I haven't had a proper shower in five days."

"I don't mind."

"Thanks for the reassurance, but even if you don't mind, I do."

Iruka reluctantly released him. He watched Kakashi pick out clean clothes before heading to the bathroom. The door was shut and Iruka waited for the sound of the shower to reach him before he dropped back on the bed. The bed was quite comfortable, much softer than the pile of rags in the cave or a sandy ocean floor. Iruka wanted to stay awake so he could speak to Kakashi, but after his exhausting day it wasn't long before his eyelids drooped down.

Iruka was sound asleep by the time Kakashi finished his shower.


End file.
